The Phoenix Song
by zizzic797
Summary: "I've tried so hard over the past six years to hate you; to believe you were just another bad guy. But you aren't. And the more I try to hate you, the more I grow to care for you." Vera is an average girl who happens to be related to some of the darkest wizards in history. When a new threat arises in the Wizarding World she finds her fate inexplicably linked to that of James Potter
1. The Importance of Being a Malfoy

**Author's note:  
**_I had this idea when I was falling asleep one night. It had been a long time since I read the epilogue of the seventh book when I wrote this, so you may notice some discrepancies in some of the details such as the precise ages of a few characters. I think I remained fairly true to the story other than that. Please drop me a quick review if you like this story and I'll publish another chapter.  
_

**_All recognizable people, places, and concepts belong to J.K. Rowling._  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'A galleon says he gives her the 'It's not you, it's me' excuse.' Albus said, pulling his face away from the glass door of the compartment. His features had left a foggy imprint upon the glass that grinned skull-like at me.

'Oh don't be so insensitive, Albus.' Alex said from the corner, looking over the top of _Herbology Today_. 'The poor girl is probably getting her heart broken. Come on Vera, back me up.' He turned to me, expecting me to give Albus a feminine admonishment. Instead I shrugged and said,

'I'll take that bet. And raise you five if she gets over it by the time we reach Hogwarts.'

'You're on. But what will we consider 'getting over it'?'

I scratched my chin. 'Hmmm. If she's snogged someone else.'

'Agreed. Oh look! I think he's about done now.'

Indeed, James Potter had pecked the cheek of the teary-eyed girl, and begun walking down the corridor toward our compartment, looking for all the world as though he had just had an extremely boring conversation about the weather with the upset girl. Albus waved him over to our compartment and I groaned inwardly. James caught his eye and slid open the compartment door.

'Hey James.' Chorused Albus and Alex.

'Hey Al, hey Alex,' His eyes skipped over me, 'Hey Janie, hey Mark.'

'How'd it go with Marlene?' Albus asked without preamble.

'Sort of rough. She kept doing that thing girls do.'

'Crying?' Piped up Janie beside me. James looked at her, somehow managing again to not look at me at all, despite my proximity to his focal point.

'Yeah that.' He replied.

'How'd you break it to her?' Albus asked, glancing mischievously at me.

'I just told her that we had been apart all summer and the feelings faded. I was gonna toss her a 'it's not you it's me…'' Rolling my eyes, I began reaching into my pocket for my money bag, 'But then I decided to go with a, 'our time is over but you'll always be special to me.''

Albus' shoulders sagged with disappointment and he handed me a thick, gold galleon while James stared out at the passing countryside for a moment. I pocketed the money smugly.

James sighed, 'Oh well. On to the next conquest.'

'That's my man.' Mark said, reaching out to bump his fist against James'.

James flashed his 'heart-breaking smile' as the girls called it, and was exiting the compartment when he seemed to remember something. He turned back to Alex and Albus,

'Oh by the way, Roseanne is probably starting the prefect meeting soon. You guys and Malfoy should probably get down there.' Then he left without further ado.

_Malfoy._ That was my name, and James Potter was determined not to wear it out. James had always kept me at less of an arms length than a dragon wings length away for a majority of the time I'd know him, despite the fact that Albus Potter and I had been best friends since the second we met. I remembered back to that day. A day I was pretty sure had altered my entire future.

_'You have everything? All your clothes and books?' My mother said, trying to hide the genuine concern in her voice and on her face. Malfoys didn't get worried._

_ 'She's fine, Asteria.' My father interjected. He too, was trying hard to remain stoic. 'Aren't you Vera?'_

_ I nodded, though fine was not a word I would use to describe my emotions right then. Terrified, or perhaps, so-nervous-I'm-going-to-vomit-all-over-your-dragon-hide-boots would have been more appropriate. _

_ My dad helped me load my things on to the train. Before climbing back down to join my mother he said,_

_ 'If you need anything, ask Scorpius. I'm sure he can help. Oh and make sure to check in with your mother and me every once and a while.'_

_ 'Alright.' I replied._

_ 'Okay then.' His arms twitched for a moment, as though he was thinking about hugging me, but the moment was short-lived. He dropped his arms to his side, muttered, 'Bye then,' and walked off._

_ Shrugging, I dragged my trunk and the cage of my owl, Ella, down the corridor, looking for a familiar face. When none was forthcoming, I settled for an empty compartment. I was sitting for several minutes, contemplating the year ahead, and trying to untie the knot of anxiety that had twisted in my chest when I heard a scuffle in the corridor. Bouncing up, I looked out the window. Five very tall, very brutish looking fifth years were surrounding a slight first year boy with messy black hair and vividly green almond shaped eyes. As I watched, one of them picked the boy up by the scruff of his shirt and appeared to be saying something menacing to him._

_ A sudden determination hit me them. I had no idea who that boy was, but I knew I had to help him. I slid silently out of my compartment. I was an eleven year old girl, with no magical training and from a family who thought lifting one's own tea was too strenuous of an activity to do without assistance, but still, I pounced on the largest of the fifth years, the one holding the first year, and bit into his shoulder, forcing him to release the boy. He screamed wildly and tried to buck me off but I held on tight, the way my father had taught me to hold onto a broomstick. The commotion soon attracted curious onlookers. As the small boy and I struggled with the fifth years, three people made their way through the gathering crowd. We struggled for a few more minutes until I heard a, _

_ '_Petrificus Totalus!_' The boy I was holding on to stiffened and crashed to the floor, pinning me to the ground beneath his back. There were a few more flashes of light and shouted incantations, and the fifth years lay unconscious in a huddle on the floor. _

_ 'Are you alright?' Piped up a high, pre-pubescent voice. The boy I had 'rescued' was pushing the heavy fifth year off of me with a herculean effort. When I had finally extricated myself, he held out his hand and pulled me to my feet. _

_ 'Thank you.' He said, and it sounded as though he really meant it. _

_ 'No problem.' I muttered, pulling at my newly tangled blonde hair. _

_ His strange green eyes still intent on me, he held out his hand and said, 'I'm Albus. Albus Potter.'_

_ I froze. Just my luck. I wasn't even at Hogwarts yet and I had already run into a member of the family that despised my very existence._

_ 'Uh, Vera.' I replied, shaking his offered hand. He didn't seem to notice that I hadn't given my last name. _

_ 'Nice to meet you, Vera. That was really awesome of you. Really brave. I bet you'll be in Gryffindor.' He said this with excitement, as though being in Gryffindor was the highest honour in the world, though admittedly to him it probably was. Honestly, I didn't really care what house I was in, but I knew that my parents sure as hell did. There had never been a Malfoy not sorted into Slytherin, and I wasn't looking to be the first. _

_I hadn't noticed that Albus had continued babbling until he suddenly broke off. A hand had gripped his shoulder. My heart stopped as I recognised the owner of the hand. He was the spitting image of his father, tall and gangly for his age, with messy black hair and large, round, amber-colored eyes. It was James Potter. As our eyes met he gave me a look of such fury and loathing that I felt as though I was melting into the floor. It was he who had cast the jinxes that incapacitated the fifth years, he a redheaded girl and dark-skinned boy who stood behind him with their wands out. I presumed they were part of the Weasley family. _

'_Come on, Al. Come sit with us.'_

'_But I'm talking to Vera.' Albus protested._

'_I don't care.' James replied. 'We aren't even at school yet and you've already got yourself mixed up with the wrong crowd.' He looked specifically at me when he said this. Albus protested a bit more before giving up and following his brother dejectedly down the hall._

'_See ya later, Vera.' _

_I watched him and his brother tread down the hall and into a compartment several yards away. Sighing, I made my way back into my own compartment and settled in with a book._

_A half hour later, the door to my lonely compartment slid open, and Albus slipped in. He was already dressed in his black robes. They were slightly too long and fluttered around his ankles as he plopped into the seat opposite me. _

'_Hey.' He said brightly._

'_Hey.' I replied, setting down my book. 'What's up?'_

_He shrugged. 'Nothing. I just wanted to thank you again for helping me out back there.'_

'_I can't really take credit. Your brother was the one who rescued you. I just engaged in a bit of muggle dueling.'_

'_Yeah but you went out of your way to help me. That's more than most people would do.'_

'_I guess.' I said. It was silent for a moment as Al speculated my face._

'_I also wanted to apologise.'_

'_For what?' I asked, my brow furrowed. As far as I was concerned he had nothing to apologise for._

'_For my brother. He's usually not that much of a prat. He is actually pretty cool to everyone. Well, everyone except Scorpius Malfoy. But that's a special case. I don't know why he'd treat you like that.'_

'_I do.' I sighed. I liked Albus, but he was bound to find out who I was eventually. He looked quizzically at me. _

'_Scorpius Malfoy is my brother. I'm Vera Malfoy.'_

'_Oh.' He said shortly. I readied myself for the anger he would hurl at me any moment. 'Well that would explain it.'_

_I stared at him, bewildered by his reaction. It was common knowledge that his dad and my dad despised each other at Hogwarts. It was also common knowledge that my grandfather had been a death eater in You-know-who's inner circle, and that my dad had attempted to follow in his footsteps. Albus' father hated the dark arts, and had in fact defeated the dark lord about nineteen years ago. So by extension, Albus should hate me, right? This didn't seem to have occurred to Albus, however. He simply settled back into his seat and said,_

'_Tell me more about yourself.'_

_We spent the rest of the train ride to Hogsmeade station talking. He told me about his brother, James, his sister, Lily, his dad, Harry, his mum, Ginny, and all his aunts, uncles, and cousins. He had a large family, and from what I understood, a loving one. He told stories of Christmases at home; of pranks he had pulled with his uncle, George, and afternoons he had spent playing Quidditch with his family. In turn, I told him about my family. I told him about Scorpius, dad, and mum, and of my favorite house elf, Chrysanthemum. I described learning to ride a broom with my dad, playing the grand piano with my mum, and of playing wizard chess with my brother. By the time the train slowed, I had talked more than I could ever remember talking in my life. _

_Albus and I crawled onto the platform with our trunks and made the journey up to Hogwarts in the boats. The castle stood out against the night, looking beautiful, terrifying, and majestic all at the same time. I remembered lining up to be sorted. My brother was crossing his fingers at the Slytherin table, and Albus was squeezing my hand nervously. I waited all the way from A to L, terror mounting in my chest. At last Professor McGonagall called,_

'_Malfoy, Vera.' The hall fell into a tense silence. Everyone knew the name Malfoy, and not because it reminded them of tolerance and benevolence. My legs shook violently as I climbed onto the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head and it flopped down over my eyes. A voice began whispering in my ear, _

'A Malfoy did she say? This is not the mind of a Malfoy.'_ I already knew that. I had never seen things the same way as the rest of my family, and had frequently been reprimanded for it. _'I see bravery, and no hint of greed or selfishness. A pure heart and a good mind. You belong in…GRYFFINDOR!'

_The occupants of the hall clapped in a subdued manner, but the minimal applause soon gave way to muttering as I got off the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table, feeling as though I had just stepped off the edge of reality. Could I possibly try the sorting hat on again? I had no problem with Gryffindor house, but I was also not anxious to be in it. I took my seat as far from the Potter/Weasley clan as possible, with my back to the Slytherin table so as not to see my brother's reaction. Three people later, McGonagall said,_

'_Potter, Albus.'_

_The entire hall hushed again. Albus made his way up to the stool, looking wary but determined. The sorting hat had barely touched his head when it exclaimed,_

'_GRYFFINDOR!' The Gryffindor table erupted into applause. I saw James Potter, Fred, Rose, Lucy, Victoire, Louis, and Molly Weasley (Albus had given me all of their names on the train) stand up and beckon to him. He grinned at them before passing them up completely and coming to sit next to me. Shocked and more than a little flattered, I smiled and him, and he beamed back. From that moment on, Albus Potter was my best friend. And I appreciated him more than anyone else in my life. _

I broke away from the memory and copied Alex and Al as they pulled down their trunks and extracted their robes. I donned my uniform quickly and fished in my trunk for the small red and gold badge that had arrived at my house by owl post during the summer before last school year. Looking at the tiny thing, I remembered back to when I had first pulled it out of the envelope and how accomplished I'd felt. Then I remembered the feeling being quelled as I showed it to my parents. They had tried to be proud, they had tried to be excited, but the whole time I could see the question in their cold, grey eyes, _Why couldn't you have been a Slytherin prefect? _It was an eternal disappointment to them that I hadn't been placed in Slytherin. They still loved me and cared for me just as much as they did for Scorpius, but I could still see the sadness in their eyes sometimes when they thought I wasn't looking.

Sighing, I fixed the badge to the front of my robes and waited for Albus and Alex to finish up. Alex spent at least another ten minutes examining his canary yellow and black badge in the window, until Albus and I finally got annoyed and dragged him away.

The prefect's carriage was full by the time we shouldered our way in. Albus sat down next to James, and Alex sat down next to Albus. I was about to sit on Alex's other side when I caught James Potter's eye and he gave me a piercing stare. Twisting around quite ungracefully I managed to land in an empty seat next to the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect, Delilah. She smiled at me, and I smiled back, trying not to look at Albus who I knew would be shooting me an irritated glare because of my cowardice. He had always encouraged me not to be afraid of his brother, but that was much easier said than done.

I was saved the trouble of finding something to look at by Roseanne, who chose to begin the meeting at that time.

'Hello all, I'm Roseanne, and I've had the honor of being appointed Head Girl this year. This is my partner in crime, Eric.' She motioned to a tall boy with blonde hair sitting next to James. He waved lazily at us all, looking incredibly bored.

'So I'd like to begin with a group building exercise.' At this point, I couldn't help but look over at Albus. He was biting on his fist, trying hard to subdue his laughter. Roseanne ignored him. 'So I'll go first. I'm Roseanne Collins. I'm a seventh year Ravenclaw, and my favourite subject is charms. You next, Eric.'

Eric looked as though he was trying very hard not to roll his eyes at his overly bubbly co-conspirator. 'Hi, I'm Eric Gavinson. I'm a seventh year Hufflepuff, and favourite class is free period.' A faint chuckle went around the compartment. Looking slightly sour, Roseanne motioned for James to continue. Some of the girls clammed up immediately when he opened his mouth.

'I'm James Potter. I'm a seventh year Gryffindor, and my favourite subject is Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

_Damn it, he stole mine._ I thought bitterly. Now he would think I was copying him when I said the same thing.

'I'm Albus Potter,' Continued Al, 'I'm a sixth year Gryffindor, and my favourite subject is Care of Magical Creatures.'

'I'm Alex Longbottom.' Said Alex, 'I'm a sixth year Hufflepuff, and my favourite subject is Herbology.'

'I'm Claudius Windsor. I'm a fifth year Slytherin, and my favourite class is Potions.'

'I'm Delilah Wood. I'm a sixth year Ravenclaw, and my favourite subject is Transfiguration.'

I fidgeted nervously as the focus of the group came on to me. I determinedly avoided James Potter's gaze.

'Uh…I'm Vera Malfoy. I'm a sixth year Gryffindor, and my favourite subject is Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

I heard a disbelieving scoff come from James, but decided to ignore it. The prefects continued around the circle until all twenty-four people had introduced themselves.

'Excellent!' Roseanne exclaimed. 'Now we have made patrol schedules. Actually…' She said, bubbling with enthusiasm. 'We didn't make them at all! I used this charm on them so they've made themselves.' She beamed at her thoroughly unimpressed counterpart, Eric. Frowning, she began passing out the schedules. 'The passwords to the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin common rooms are next to your respective names.'

I groaned quietly when I got mine. I had patrol with Albus every Monday, but I also had patrol with James Potter every Wednesday. I also had every other Tuesday with Randolf Beltzer and every other Thursday with Rose Weasley, as well as every other Friday with the seventh year Bella Masterson. I only had six patrols with Reginald Perplenty, which was perfectly alright with me as he was a major arse.

'Sixth years, you have train patrol first. So go to. Sixth and seventh years, you are dismissed. Fifth years stay behind for some extra briefing.'

Albus met me at the door and we set off down the hall. Someone bumped into my shoulder and James Potter walked past me, his arm around a giggling Viola Toledo.

Albus and I walked up and down the train in relative silence until Albus said,

'So what do you think about Delilah?'

'Wood?'

'Yeah.'

'I don't know. She's nice. Why?'

He was silent for a moment. My jaw dropped as I realized what he was getting at,

'You fancy her!' I accused.

'What? No I don't.' He denied.

'Yes you do!' I continued to bother him as we walked until finally he said,

'Okay fine, maybe a little bit.'

'Ha!'

'Alright, alright. Well could you talk to her for me.'

'Of course. I would even if you hadn't asked.' He beamed at me and burst into excited chatter as we walked up and down the corridor. James and Rose relieved us around two o' clock, and we settled back into our compartment where Janie and Mark were playing a game of Gobbstones. Albus and I sat down to watch. Alex came in a couple minutes later and I lay down to rest my head on his lap. Mark glared at the two of us, but I disregarded him and stared up at the ceiling.

The train ride passed quickly, and soon we were pulling in to Hogsmeade station. Mark helped me move my trunk out onto the platform, and the five of us made our way to the carriages. As we passed one, we saw a tangle of arms and legs that we identified as a snogging couple composed of Marlene and Calloway Wethersfield. Albus rolled his eyes and passed me five galleons.

The carriages trundled up to the castle and soon we were taking our seats at the Gryffindor table. I caught Scorpius' eye as he sat down at the Slytherin table and he nodded at me. I nodded back. Scorpius and I didn't really talk at school, or at home for that matter, but we had an agreement to generally stay out of each other's lives and got along just fine that way. The sorting of the new first years dragged on, but eventually food appeared on the golden plates before us. After dinner we chivied some of the first years up to the portrait of the fat lady. After saying the password (inkwell), we explained the sleeping accommodations to the first years, and sent them on their way. Then we collapsed into the comfortable couch nearest the fire. I swung my feet up onto Albus' lap and rested my head against the armrest.

'So I'm supposed to talk to you about something.' He said after a moment.

'Shoot.' I replied.

'So…how do I put this…Mark likes you.'

I sat up and stared at him. 'What?'

'Mark fancies you, and I'm supposed to find out if you fancy him too.'

I simply stared, trying to word my response. Mark was a good-looking guy, tall with blonde hair and brown eyes, but I didn't like him like that and he knew it.

'No.' I finally said.

'No?'

'Yes, no.'

'Damn. What am I supposed to tell him then?'

'I don't know. What did he think I was gonna say? He knows I don't feel that way about him.'

Albus sighed. 'Maybe he hopes that you've changed your mind since…you know, last time he asked you out.'

'Well I haven't. When did he even get a chance to talk to you about this?'

'When you went to the bathroom on the train. Alex told him not to get his hopes up, but there you go.'

I growled. 'Why can't he and I just be friends?'

'Dunno.' He replied. We were silent for a moment.

'And why does Alex have to be queer?' I burst out. 'I would date him in a second if he was straight.'

'Oh come on, Vera. If you start crushing on a gay guy we are gonna have bigger problems on our hands.' Said Albus, exasperated.

'I know, I know.' I said. 'I don't fancy Alex but I'd rather date him than the other gits that roam around this place.'

'I get what you mean.' He said. We were silent again. The fire crackled merrily in the grate, the complete opposite of my mood right now. 'So what do I say to him when I go up to the dormitory?'

'I don't know. Tell him he's a good friend but I just don't feel the same way.'

'Alright, I just hate to disappoint the old chap.'

'Better than leading him on.' I replied.

He nodded and stood, 'Well good night, V.'

'Night.'

He trudged up the stairs to the dormitories. I sat in front of the fire, examining the dying embers for a moment before I too made my way up to the bed. Janie was already in there, as well as our dorm mates Alicia Finnegan, Elena Bones, and Ava King. They were all sitting around Elena's bed, giggling and chatting when I entered. They looked around at me.

'Ooh. Look who it is.' Said Ava, giggling madly. The others joined her. I stared at the four of them with raised eyebrows. 'The future Mrs. Potter.'

'What in the blazes are you on about?' I demanded.

'You and Albus! We saw you snuggling away in the common room just now.' Said Alicia.

I rolled my eyes. This wasn't the first time someone had made this misconception. There was this strange idea that a boy and a girl couldn't be best friends without there being romantic feelings. However my relationship with Albus was so thoroughly plutonic that it seemed odd to me that a boy and a girl could be best friends and have there be romantic feelings. It was a bizarre concept, in my opinion.

'It's not like that at all. He is just my best friend.' Janie cleared her throat, 'Except Janie of course.' I clarified.

'Sure.' Alicia said. I rolled my eyes and began changing into my pajamas.

'Oh Vera, I'm supposed to talk to you about something.' Janie addressed me.

'What?' I asked as I climbed into bed.

'Do you fancy Mark?'

I groaned. Seriously? 'No. As I explained to Albus just now, I don't like Mark that way.'

'You don't?' Asked Ava from the corner, shaking her mousy brown hair out of her eyes. 'Would you mind if I have a go then?'

'Be my guest.' I said, pulling the hangings closed around my bed and settling in. The other girls stayed up talking a little longer, but eventually we all fell asleep.


	2. School Sweet School

**Author's Note:** Argh, okay I totally forgot to say this earlier. I am currently updating chapters 1 through eight due to numerous typos and mistakes regarding details. I don't know about you guys, but I get irritated when there are too many typos and mistakes in a story. Please enjoy this chapter and please please please review!

**Chapter 2**

On Monday morning, Janie and I met Albus and Mark in the common room, and we made our way down to the Great Hall. Alex waved at us from the Hufflepuff table, and we waved back merrily. His dirty blonde hair looked particularly ruffled but his hazel eyes were wide with glee.

I sat down next to Albus and began to eat. About halfway through breakfast, Professor Longbottom began to distribute class schedules. This process was a little more complicated than usual, as he first had to ensure that everyone had achieved the required O.W.L. grades to continue with the N.E.W.T classes they had applied for. Last year, I had received an O in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and an E in everything else. I was one of the few people who found Professor Binn's lectures to be quite fascinating, and therefore had not failed in my History of Magic O.W.L. I knew I had to drop the subject, however, as it would be no help in my ambition to become a Healer. Professor Longbottom immediately cleared me to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmency, and Care of Magical Creatures. The professor moved onto Albus, smiling at me appreciatively.

We were almost done eating when someone cleared his throat behind us. Albus and I both turned, and my heart skipped a beat as I saw James standing there. He, however, ignored me completely.

"Don't forget Al, Quidditch trials are Saturday at six. I need you to be there to show support."

Al nodded, "I'll be there. What positions are you filling?"

"Well we need two new chasers and a beater, but dad told me to try out everyone just in case there are some talented new faces."

Al's head bobbed up and down again, then he looked at me. "You should try out V, I know you're a great chaser."

"Sorry," James interrupted before I even opened my mouth, "We don't allow death eaters on the team."

My jaw dropped. James Potter had made crude asides about my ancestry as long as I'd known him, but never once had he said anything directly offensive. Tears began to sting my eyes as I looked at my friends. They looked equally shocked. Not seeming to realize that he had said something offensive, James turned and marched along the table to join his seventh year friends. Furious, Albus jumped to his feet. I tried to grab his arm to restrain him but he ripped it from my grip. He stomped angrily over to where his brother sat and began screeching at him,

"Stop being such a bloody prat, James! Since I've met Vera she has been nothing but a friend to me, and you continue to treat her like dirt on your shoe. So she's a Malfoy! That doesn't dictate who she is as a person. If you keep treating her like this just because of what family she was born into, then your no better than those stupid pureblood supremacists that dad fought against during the war!" With that, Albus turned on his heel and marched out of the hall. Rose, Hugo, Roxanne, and Lily stood and raced after him. The hall was entirely silent, every pair of eyes on me. Every pair, that is, except James Potter's. Blushing and trying to hold back tears, I grabbed Al's schedule and mine and stalked out of the hall. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I was fed up and more than a little hurt by the way James Potter had treated me for the past five years. I was tired of him, and I was tired of the way everyone gawked at me because of my last name. I didn't even look like a Malfoy, sure I had blonde hair, but it was closer to gold than white. My eyes weren't gray and harsh like my father and brother's, they were a bluish green. And I wasn't deathly pale. In fact, my skin was rather tanned. If I changed my name and went to a different school, no one would be any the wiser.

I finally stopped in the seventh floor girls bathroom, where I at last let loose my tears. I cried in there for the better part of an hour until the bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast. I ran to the dormitory to grab my books before running down to my first period Charms class.

Albus sat next to me, positively fuming throughout the entire lesson. He did not even crack a smile when Professor Velveteen charmed a flowerpot to dance around the classroom singing classic Weird Sisters' songs. He didn't speak to me until the two of us were heading back to the castle for lunch after Care of Magical Creatures (we had stayed behind to help Hagrid tidy up after the lesson).

"I'm sorry." He burst out suddenly.

"For what?" I asked, confused. He didn't have anything to apologise for.

"For my brother."

When I snorted, his head whipped around in surprise. "It's not any more your fault for being related to James than my fault for being related to Scorpius."

He nodded idly. "It's just- James can be really cool. But whenever he's around you or your brother he turns into a complete-"

"Prat?" I finished.

"Exactly."

"Don't worry about it Albus. Really. It's my lot in life. Some people came into this world as muggleborns or half-bloods, I came into it as pureblood from a disgruntled ex-death eater family."

"It shouldn't have to be that way though. You're nothing like the rest of your family." Said Albus, kneading his furrowed brow in frustration.

"It shouldn't be that way, but it is."

He sighed, and the rest of the day was passed in relative silence. The bell rang after fourth hour Herbology, and Albus, Alex, Janie, Mark, and I headed to the library to work on homework.

Albus' mood had improved greatly by the time our prefect duties rolled around, so much so that instead of patrolling the corridors looking for perpetrators, we went down to the closed library and played a marathon game of hide and seek by wand-light.

Tuesday dawned bright and early the next morning, and my friends and I had an enjoyable day misbehaving through the three consecutive classes of Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic. We parted ways during fourth hour as I made my way to Arithmency while they all traveled to their various electives.

Albus and I were walking to the library after the final bell in silence when I burst out,

"I want to try-out for the Quidditch team." I had been thinking it over ever since the incident in the Great Hall yesterday and I was determined, if not to join the team, to at least out fly James Potter and watch that smug smile melt off of his stupid face. Albus speculated for a moment before saying,

"You should."

We studied in the library for several hours. I had surprised Albus by inviting Delilah along under the pretence that I needed help with my Charms essay. He gave me an exuberant grin when she walked into the library, and scooted over so she could sit between us. I smiled happily at his enthusiasm.

The week passed quickly, and the homework piled up. Having performed fairly well on my exams last year, I was thoroughly put out by the amount of homework I was being assigned for every class this year. I'd had my patrol duty with James on Wednesday, which was just a tense and uncomfortable as I had feared, but I also got a chance to catch up with Rose Weasley he generally had her face in a book for so long that no one could get a word in), who was still as sweet and thoroughly un-James-like as she had always been.

Albus and I headed down to the pitch at fifteen to six on Saturday evening, with our broomsticks slung over our shoulders. The three remaining members from the Gryffindor team were already out on the field, welcoming the people who had showed up for tryouts. Maria Duvall, the current keeper, smiled at Albus and me as we walked up. She was a very tall, very pretty fifth year girl with a kind smile. Donovan Thomas stood next to her. He was equally tall but also broad and muscular, with fair black skin, blue eyes, and curly light brown hair. I blushed slightly as he smiled at me. James glared at him for a brief moment, and I figured he was upset that his teammate was treating me like an actual human being.

"Listen up!" Said James loudly, once all the hopefuls had gathered. "I will be trying out all six spots today for this year's team. I hope you are all prepared to make the commitment for this year's team, as practice will be more rigorous than ever. I am determined to win the cup this year." A cheer went up from the gathered people. "Excellent. Now, before we start I'd like to see how each of you handles a broom. Now could everyone divide into groups of five and please fly around the pitch once."

The gathered people instantly shuffled up into three groups of five and one group of six. Albus and I were together along with Elena Bones, a fourth year named Prometheus Zhang, and a timid looking second year named Calypso Tamelin.

James immediately ruled out the first group of six, as it was composed entirely of first years who all crashed or careened out of control within seconds of entering the air. He made no comments about the group I was in, but eliminated one seventh year and one second year from the two groups after us.

Next, he put the keepers through their paces. Maria secured her spot on the team by saving four out of five goals. James tried out the seekers next. He let loose two snitches, saying that the first two people to catch them would go for a second round. Albus scraped the first one, and the tiny Calypso Tamelin grabbed the second. In the second round, Albus narrowly beat Calypso to the snitch, but beat her nonetheless. Albus went to sit next to Maria and mouthed at me, _Good luck. _James moved on to the beaters next. He tried them two at a time, with the object that they had ten seconds to try and knock the Quaffle from his hands. Donovan and his temporary partner managed this task with ease. James tried out the six most successful people individually then. Don and a broadly built third year named Ferdinand Krakowski soon became the two Gryffindor beaters.

James saved the chasers trial for last. This trial was simple. One simply had to score as many goals possible out of ten. Rose Weasley and I tied with nine goals each, yet James, being a prejudiced prat as usual, insisted that this was not enough confirmation of skill. He decided to give Rose one spot and put me through my paces again against Nora Lewis who had scored eight points, and Colby Brown, who had scored seven. James' frown became increasingly pronounced as I scored five out of five goals, and Nora and Colby did not manage more than two. Obviously hoping that someone would back him up in the notion of not putting me on the team, James flew down to the stands to consult with his teammates. He, Maria, Don, Rose, Ferdinand, and Albus argued for the better part of ten minutes before his shoulders sagged and he turned back to where I was floating in the air to yell,

"Congratulations Malfoy. We've decided to put you on the team."

Exhilarated, I flew back down to the pitch to meet Albus, who hugged me. Maria, Rose, Don, and Ferdinand joined in enthusiastically, while James stood at a distance, looking deeply uncomfortable. The seven of us headed back to the changing rooms to change into regular clothes. I waited by the door for Albus once I had pulled on my jeans and shirt. As I was standing there, however, Donovan came up to me. He wore faded jeans and a flattering black t-shirt.

"Hey Vera, can I talk to you?" He asked, looking strangely nervous.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Nothing much. You flew really well today."

I blushed. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

He smiled down at me, seeming bolstered by my compliment. "Thanks...so I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Our first Hogsmeade trip is in two weeks. Any chance you would wanna go with me?"

My heart beat so quickly in my chest that my brain was having difficulty forming words. "I'd love to." I finally got out.

"Excellent." He said, smiling brilliantly at me. "I'll seen you then, I guess."

"Yeah, of course." I replied. He bent down and kissed my cheek before racing off. I felt the place where his mouth had touched me burn. My flare of happiness at my encounter with Don was instantly quelled as James Potter rounded the corner. He stopped in front of me, looking me in the eye for the first time in years. His eyes were a glorious shade of brown that reminded me of butterbeer, and his features were as dashing as they had always been. I felt my breath catch in my lungs. Then I noticed his face. It was contorting in a series of strange and confusing expressions.

"What do you want?" I demanded, not forgetting the comment he had made Monday morning.

"I just…you shouldn't…it's not…I don't think…"

"Spit it out." I said angrily.

He took a deep breath. "I don't think it's appropriate for you to date a teammate."

I raised my eyebrows at him. I wasn't aware he had been listening in on my conversation. "I think it's my business who I date."

"Well, as your captain and his it's my business also. So just – just don't mess it up. Okay?"

"Uh, okay." I replied. James seemed to be struggling with something else then. He gave up after a moment however, and turned to stalk away. I watched him make his way across the grounds, feeling rather bewildered.

"Was he being mean to you again?" I turned. Albus had emerged from the changing rooms with the same tousled hair as his brother. He was glaring at James' retreating back with narrowed eyes.

"No. He was just being weird."

"What do you mean?"

I explained what had just happened with Don and then with James. Albus congratulated me for being asked out by Donovan, but frowned as I told the story of James, looking quite as confused as I felt. Eventually he shrugged and the two of us headed back up to the castle for dinner.

Sunday and Monday passed quickly. I was so busy working in class and on homework from dawn until dusk that I barely had time to even look at a clock.

Albus had prefect duty again on Tuesday night, so after Quidditch practice I went up to the common room to finish my homework on my own. Janie had retired to bed early, but Mark sat up with me, chattering away as I worked. I nodded and pretended to listen, but I was really contemplating my strange encounter with James on Saturday, and was still trying to decipher the peculiar expressions that had flickered across his face in rapid succession. It was around midnight when I finally finished all my homework. I would have finished sooner, but Mark had considerably slowed down the process. I had stood up and bid him good night when he said,

"Hey, Vera, wait." I froze, suddenly realising that he and I were entirely alone in the common room. I knew what was coming, and I wished desperately that I could escape the situation.

"Um yeah?" I asked, warily.

He got out of his chair and approached me, situating himself so that he was blocking the stairs up to the girl's dormitory. I looked for another way out, my eyes flickering around madly like those of a trapped mouse.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I nodded, waiting for him to proceed. "So we've been friends for a long time. Almost six years now." He looked mildly uncomfortable, which was nowhere near how awkward I felt right now. "And you know that I've liked you for a while…"

_What? No. I wouldn't have guessed considering you've asked me out five times by now._

"And I know you've said no before, but I was just really hoping you could give me a chance…"

_But I don't want to!_ I exclaimed in my head.

"So…would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me in two weeks?"

I sighed with relief, glad that I finally had a good excuse to say no.

"I'm sorry, Mark. That's really sweet but…I already have a date to Hogsmeade."

I heard the portrait hole creak open behind me, but I disregarded it.

"With who?" He demanded, staring angrily over my shoulder, apparently at nothing, "James Potter?"

"What? No! Where in the world did you get that idea?"

"I don't know. He looks at you a lot."

I frowned. For all I knew, James Potter never looked at me if he wasn't forced to.

"Be that as it may, no. We don't like each other like that. In fact, he hates me. And I'm not a huge fan of him either."

He shrugged. "I don't know if that's right. Love and hate are both very strong passions. Sometimes people confuse them."

"Well I'm very firm in the knowledge that he hates me." I replied, pushing his comment away from by accelerating heart. I didn't need any more confusion about James Potter in my life right now.

"So if you're not going with Potter, who are you going with?"

"Donovan Thomas." I said promptly.

"Oh, I see. Well maybe I'll see you there."

"Yeah, of course." I replied. He nodded and cleared my path, trudging away up the boys' staircase.

I was about to head up to the dormitories when I remembered the quill I had left on the table. I turned back to face the room…and my heart stopped. James and Albus stood just inside the portrait hole, staring at me. Albus looked irritated while James looked calculating. Albus was first to break the silence,

"Uh, Vera. Can I talk to you?" He looked at his brother and emphasized, "Alone."

"Sure." James replied. "Just a warning though Al, you know what they say about spending too much time around a tease."

I stared at him, the fury mounting in my chest. "Are you talking about me?" I demanded.

"Hey don't look at me like that. You're the one with fifty guys after you all the time. Figure it out for yourself." Before I could think of a reply, he pushed past me and walked up the stairs. For the second time in a week, I was trying very hard not to cry at something James had said. Albus rushed forward and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry my brother is such a…. well an ass."

Albus had surpassed me in height and weight in third year, and had refused to let me forget it. His large body now entirely enveloped me as we hugged.

"It's alright. Forget about him." I wiped my eyes and pulled away. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well actually…" He looked suddenly uncomfortable. "It's about James."

I stiffened. "What now?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up…while he and I were patrolling the corridors tonight…we checked an empty classroom and…well we sort of walked in on Scorpius and Rose and they were kinda…snogging."

My jaw dropped. "Rose? Rose Weasley?"

He nodded.

"How on Earth did my oaf of a brother get a girl like Rose Weasley?"

Albus shrugged. "It's a mystery. But James was livid when we found them. It was all I could do to stop him from cursing your brother. He took fifty points away from Slytherin and gave Scorpius a weeks worth of detentions."

"Harsh." I replied. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well…James isn't really logical when it comes to you and your family. So I'm just worried he might try to take his anger out on you. Like just now when he implied you were a – uh…"

"Slut?" I finished for him.

"Yeah that."

"I see. Well I don't imagine he can treat me much worse than he usually does but I'll keep an eye out."

Albus nodded to this and bid me good night. I gathered all my things and made my way upstairs to get ready for bed. I knew I had a lot of things I could think about regarding James Potter. I could think about all cruel things he had said and done to me, but for some reason, that's not what occupied my brain as I lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. All I could think about was what Mark had said: _He looks at you a lot._ It was early in the morning by the time I finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Birthday Surprises

******Author's Note:  
**This used to be three short chapters but I turned it into one long one because individually they felt as though something was lacking. Thank you to those of you who have expressed interest in reading more of this story. If even one person would like to read on, I will write on. I have a lot of this story written already so I can update pretty regularly, plus I am on summer holiday so I have a good amount of time to sit and write. Enjoy and please leave any thoughts you have!

**Chapter 3**

"You look awful." Albus informed me the next morning at breakfast.

"Thanks, Al. You really know how to charm a girl." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Al replied, holding his hands of defensively. I rolled my eyes at him before piling my plate with food.

I passed all four of my classes in a state of advanced nervousness at the prospect of having to spend another evening in the company of James Potter. It probably would have continued had I not received a pleasant surprise after leaving Herbology.

"Hey." Said Donovan. He was leaning casually against the wall of the greenhouses, somehow managing to look attractive even in the shapeless Hogwarts uniform.

"Hey." I replied, showing off my skill for creating small talk. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you wanted to eat dinner with me."

"Yeah sure."

He beamed and turned toward the castle, then rammed instantly into someone standing behind him.

"Oh blimey, James. I'm sorry."

"It's alright mate." Said a thoroughly unruffled James Potter. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to let you know that practice is gonna be tomorrow at six." He said all this to Don, determinedly not looking at me.

"Sounds good. I'll be there."

James nodded once at him. His eyes flickered briefly to my face and then away just as quickly.

"Don't be late." He said, seemingly more for my benefit than Donovan's.

"We won't be." Don said, injecting a note of forcefulness into his tone as he read James' obvious hostility toward me.

James nodded again and then walked off into the gathering darkness toward Hagrid's cabin.

"You know," Donovan said once James was out of earshot. "I don't much fancy the way he treats you."

"Neither do I. But don't worry, I'm pretty much used to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to be though."

I shrugged, and gave him the same answer I'd given Al, "I shouldn't, but I am."

His brow furrowed as we walked back up to the castle, and I did my best to distract him. "So did you catch the Egypt versus Ireland game last night?"

He smiled hugely at me and began to relay to me a blow-by-blow monologue of his interpretation of the game.

We ate dinner in the kitchens with a house-elf named Nellie, (incidentally the only house-elf I'd ever met with an interest in wizarding games) who also described in detail her opinion of the match between Egypt and Ireland. We walked down to the lake after that. Donovan conjured a blanket from his wand and we laid on it, looking up at the stars. He and I talked about Quidditch, school, and ourselves as we lay there. Soon we grew silent, but it was a comfortable silence. After a while, Don turned on his side to face me, and I looked over into his large blue eyes, the vivid color of the sky on a cloudless summer day.

"I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me." He said after a moment.

"I'm really glad you asked me." I replied. He smiled his brilliant smile.

"You know, I really like you…" He was leaning toward me, closing his eyes. His lips touched mine, and my eyes sank shut also. He kissed me gently for a moment and then pulled away. I stared into his eyes for several moments longer before sighing and saying,

"I better get back to the castle. I have prefect duty in ten minutes."

"Of course. Let's go." We stood and he waved his wand. The blanket he had conjured shot back into the tip of his wand.

We walked back up to the castle hand in hand. It was ten o' five by the time we crawled through the portrait hole. James was waiting just inside, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You're late." He informed me irritably.

"I know." I told him. I turned back to Don who was staring at James with narrowed eyes. "See you later then?" I asked.

"Of course." Don said. Then, after shooting another angry look at James, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. This kiss was not sweet and gentle as it had been on the grounds. It was rather angry and more than a bit showy. I looked back at a disgusted James after Don had released me. I was generally not a fan of public displays of affection, but anything that made James Potter look that uncomfortable was all right with me.

Without another word, James turned and clambered out of the portrait hole.

"See ya." Don said, kissing my cheek. He had returned to his gentlemanly ways. I nodded and followed James out of the portrait hole. He was already half way down the corridor by the time I reached him. We walked in silence for a good half-hour; a tense and angry silence. By eleven thirty, I was positive he was going to continue glaring at the ground forever. That was until he burst out,

"You Malfoys!"

Having registered what he had said, I clenched my teeth, waiting for the attack. "What about us Malfoys?"

"You all just…all my life, ever since before I started at Hogwarts your arse of a brother has been pushing me around. Suddenly I start pushing back and I'm the bad guy?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked.

"I got an earful from Rose this morning about you and Scorpius."

_You probably deserved it, _I thought. But out loud I said nothing.

"And last Monday with Albus too," He continued heatedly, "Why can't either of them understand that Scorpius is…"

"That Scorpius is what?" I demanded. I was not usually one to defend my brother, in fact I fervently agreed that he was an arsehole, but James had provoked me.

"That he isn't…good." James' face had suddenly dropped from seething rage to sorrow so deep that even I felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"By that you mean…" I asked curiously.

"He's just…if Rose or Albus had seen what I've seen…they'd want no more to do with you Malfoys than I do." He strode ahead of me before I could say anything, though admittedly I had nothing to say.

The night continued without any more outbursts from James, and we parted company in silence at midnight.

By the time the first Hogsmeade trip of the year rolled around, I was quite ready to get out of the castle and have some fun. I was frankly fed up with the overwhelming mountains of homework, the boring and occasionally tense and uncomfortable prefect duties, the three-hour Quidditch practices every Tuesday and Thursday, and the relentless stream of insults and crude asides that James Potter never seemed tired of sending my way. When I had expressed this to Donovan, he had consoled me and promised me a day filled with fun during our Hogsmeade trip together. I dressed carefully the morning of the trip, making sure to apply my make-up and style my hair in the most attractive way possible. The girls in my dorm were what I considered to be much too excited about my date, and assisted in the beautification process.

In the common room, I found Albus, who was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire scribbling on a piece of parchment. I looked over his shoulder and read,

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ The first month here at Hogwarts has been pretty good, all things considered. I'm enjoying myself a lot. Quidditch practice has started. Oh and guess what! Vera made the team. She's playing chaser. She out-flew James at practice on Thursday and he was right miffed about it. _

_ Speaking of James, he is being a daft prick as usual. He keeps implying Vera is a death eater, but the Malfoy's haven't even been mentioned in the same sentence as dark arts for years now, have they? I keep telling him to get over it but he is set in his ways. I find it annoying._

_ School is good. I got an "E" on that Charms essay I was working on over the summer. Admittedly Rose helped me a little…Alright she helped me a lot. But I'm taking the "E"! She seems to be doing well. Top of the class as usual. She gets along with Scorpius pretty well, and she loves Vera. They seem to be the best of mates._

_Lily is doing fine, although she is annoying as ever. James and I have been on boy watch, but she seems to take care of herself just fine. She hexed some Slytherin bloke the other day when he was trying to chat her up. You should have seen him! I think Lily might rival your skill at the bat bogey hex some day, mum. _

_Prefect duty has been horrid. I'm up half the night busting first years for strolling around after curfew. I never thought I'd feel bad for Filch…actually no, I still don't. _

_Anyway, give my love to Aunt Hermione and tell Uncle Ron he still owes me five galleons from that last Qudditch match._

_Love, _

_Albus_

He finished writing as I watched. He rolled up the parchment then looked back at me, apparently just realising I was there.

"Oh hey Vera. I was just writing to mum and dad. I'm heading to the owlery right now."

"That's actually a good idea. Any chance you could wait while I write a letter and we can go up together?"

"Sure." Said Albus, reclaiming his recently abandoned seat.

I borrowed a piece of parchment and a quill from him and wrote,

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_ I have been keeping up my grades like you requested. I received an "O" on my Charms essay, and am working hard on homework so as to have good marks. Scorpius seems to be doing well also. He has been keeping up the Inquisitorial Squad just as you asked, Father._

_ Mother, thank you for the lovely necklace you sent me. It looked foreign. Are you and father abroad? _

_ My prefect duties have been going well. Professor McGonagall says I may even be Head Girl material. I hope I will be. It would be nice to see the Malfoy name on a "Head" plaque again. I saw grandfather's plaque in the trophy room while I was patrolling the other day. It was lovely._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Vera_

"You forgot to mention you made the Quidditch team." Albus said, having read the letter over my shoulder.

"Oh, they don't want to hear about that." I muttered, rolling my letter into a tight scroll and tapping it with my wand to seal it.

"Why wouldn't they? It's something to be proud of." Albus said as we climbed through the portrait hole.

"Not in my house. My parents don't really fancy the idea of me being in Gryffindor if you remember."

We walked for several minutes, Albus with his brow furrowed.

"You know…"

"Drop it Albus." I said quickly. "My parents have been set in their ways for years. It's a little too late to change their minds. You can't teach an old dog new tricks. Remember?"

"I suppose. I still think the way you talk to your parents is weird."

"To each his own." I replied, recalling the casual manner in which he had written to his parents. "I think the way you talk to your parents is more weird."

He shrugged and we walked in silence for several more minutes. Upon reaching the owlery, I searched around for my cream-colored barn owl, Ella, while Al tied his letter to the leg of his auburn screech owl, Ares. As we were leaving, Al perked up suddenly,

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"I asked Delilah to Hogsmeade last night."

"What?" I repeated. This time my tone was excited. "I can't believe you kept that quiet! How'd you do it?"

"Uh, well I went to the library yesterday and she was studying in there so I went over and asked her out. It was sort of on a whim really."

"And?" I inquired.

"And what?"

"Details!" I demanded. I wouldn't have had to say this to a girl.

"Er, right." With several promptings from me, he gave me a full account of every detail of what he had said and what she had said, and a thorough explanation of all of her facial expressions. Albus seemed confused by my close speculation of the event, but responded enthusiastically nonetheless. We were at the common room by the time I was done questioning him. Donovan was waiting for me by the portrait of the Fat Lady, speaking to her politely. He was dressed casually in faded jeans and an old Holy-Head Harpies t-shirt.

"Hey." I said, approaching him.

He turned to me and took me in. "Hello. You look lovely."

A blush crept into my cheeks as Albus rolled his eyes and climbed into the common room.

"Ready to go?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Of course." He took my hand and we strolled down to the entrance hall, commenting on the cool weather and the coming Quidditch match against Slytherin. When we had at last exited through the front doors he said,

"So what were you talking to Albus about?" I could tell he had been itching to ask this.

"Oh he asked Delilah Wood out and I was trying to have girl talk with him. The attempt was unsuccessful as you can probably imagine."

He chuckled, "For Albus' sake I hope so. So he and Delilah, huh? Blimey, the Potter men fancy their red-heads don't they?"

"I suppose so." I replied. He was not the only one to notice the Potter pattern it seemed. I had often teased Albus about it, as he had seemed to nurse a soft spot almost all of the redheads in the school, except for the ones to whom he was related, of course. "Too bad it's a recessive gene, eh?"

He laughed again. "Too bad indeed. You know, my dad once dated Albus' mum."

It was my turn to laugh. "Do I? The Potter kids love telling that story. If I didn't know better I'd think they were proud their father managed to steal Mrs. Potter from your dad. I suppose I'd be too. The Thomases are a good-looking bunch."

He smiled down at me. "We do what we can. I just hope I don't lose you to a Potter."

"Fat chance." I scoffed. "Albus is my best friend, James loathes me, and Lily's not quite my type if you can imagine."

He chuckled and we passed the rest of the trip into Hogsmeade mocking our dads and some of their old school friends. When we arrived at the gate, he stopped, looking suddenly uncomfortable,

"So…I asked Albus where a good place to take you would be. He told me Madam Puddifoots…" He ran a hand through his curly brown hair. I laughed loudly. "What?"

"Albus lied. I'm not that kind of girl at all. I hate pink, honestly."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin. I hate that place too. But I wonder why he'd tell me that. Trying to humiliate me?"

"More like trying to humiliate me. He'd probably get a good laugh out of the look on my face if we went in there."

He shook his head, smiling. "Excellent. Then I propose we go to Honeydukes, Zonko's then the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer."

"Agreed." We strode off into the village. Zonko's had recently started stocking products from its competitor, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, which Don and I dove into with gusto. We were laden down with several shopping bags by the time we reached the Three Broomsticks. There, we laughed and chugged butterbeer until my fingers and toes tingled slightly. James and Viola Toledo sat in one of the corner booths, wrapped so closely around each other that I was convinced someone had cast a permanent sticking charm on their lips. I felt a twinge of what I assumed was irritation at James' very presence, but banished the feeling instantly as Don returned with another flagon of butterbeer.

Albus and Delilah arrived an hour or so later, and joined us. Delilah looked extremely pleased, and only looked away from Albus when Don or I were speaking to her. I smiled inwardly, happy that someone seemed to adore my best friend as much as I did. Lily showed up with some of her friends not long after, followed by Rose and (not as much to my surprise as I might have hoped) Scorpius. The two of them separated at the door as though they were complete strangers, and Scorpius headed off to a table of Slytherins a little ways away. I supposed it still wasn't acceptable in the Weasley family to date a pureblood.

It was almost dinner by the time Donovan, Albus, Delilah, and I headed up to the castle. Upon entering the Great Hall, Delilah departed for the Ravenclaw table, and Don pecked me on the lips before going to sit with James, Fred Weasley Jr., and some other seventh years. Albus and I walked further along the table toward Janie, Alex, and a sour-faced Mark. Alex generally sat at the Gryffindor table with us, returning only the Hufflepuff table on special occasions like the sorting. James shot me a filthy look as I took a seat next to Janie. I'd had such a good day that I didn't feel the slightest bit of hurt as I returned the look. I felt that if things kept going the way today had gone, I could handle whatever nastiness James Potter threw at me.

I turned out to be horribly wrong as we moved into October. Quidditch practice had increased in frequency, going from every Tuesday and Thursday to include every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday in response to the upcoming game against Slytherin. Because of this and my regular prefect duties on Wednesdays, I found that I was spending several hours every day in close proximity to James Potter. I could feel my hatred toward him growing with every moment I spent in his presence. In fact, every time I saw him lately my heart would begin to race and a nervous excitement would grip me that was so powerful that I couldn't possibly banish it.

"Happy Birthday! Seventeen now, aye?" Albus exclaimed, plunking down on the couch next to me on the morning of October 12th. Lily sat down beside him and beamed at me brightly. I stared up at the two of them groggily. I had been up half the night working on a Potions essay, and hadn't remembered my birthday until a much-too-excited Janie had jumped on my bed at 7:30am and shoved a present in my face. I'd pretty much had my fill of birthdays by the time the girls in my dorm had finished singing 'Happy Birthday' in a fashion so out of tune that it was almost in tune. Albus disregarded my bad mood and handed me a messily wrapped present. I peeled off the paper to find a fresh set of leather chaser's gloves.

"Excellent! I needed a new pair. These will come in handy during the match next week." I said, trying on the leather gloves and finding that they fit like – well a glove.

"My thinking exactly."

"Me next!" Lily said, handing me a much neater package. I unwrapped it and stared down open-mouthed at the beautiful necklace that was revealed. Hanging on the end of the gold chain was a tiny golden lion with a small ruby set in its chest.

"Lily! This is beautiful! How did you afford this?"

"Mum and dad chipped in a bit. Okay well a lot. Al and I saw it in Diagon Alley this summer and we both thought of you."

I stared at the two of them, unexpected tears filling my eyes at their thoughtfulness.

"It was originally my idea." Albus interjected after seeing my positive reaction to the gift, "But I thought I'd look a bit of prat giving you a necklace."

"Yeah, you would've." I agreed. "Thank you so much, both of you." I reached over and hugged the two of them tightly. "Now help me put it on."

I held up my hair as Lily hooked the gold chain around my neck.

"It really is lovely. So are the gloves. Thank you guys."

The two of them beamed at me, and a sudden warmth spread through me as I was filled an emotion I'd rarely felt before. It was the feeling of being part of a family, something that I had never really experienced in the cold halls of Malfoy Manor.

Donovan, Alex, Rose, and Mark met Albus, Lily, and me in the great hall and handed me their respective presents. Don gave me a small golden bracelet with my engraved into it, and Alex an enormous book entitled, _The Great Defenders: An Anthology of Great Wizards and How They Fought the Dark Arts_. As I flipped through, I found a rather large section on Albus' dad and his aunt and uncle, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Rose remarked on my Gryffindor lion necklace and gave me a signed Holy-Head Harpies t-shirt, which she had acquired through the connections of her aunt, Ginny Potter. Mark gave me a load of Honeydukes sweets that we all enjoyed over a lengthy breakfast.

My friends insisted on spending the day giving me a memorable birthday, despite the fact that classes had of course not stopped on my behalf. Rose had taken it upon herself to charm every suit of armor in the castle to sing 'Happy Birthday' when I passed. Albus and Lily had enlisted the help of Peeves the poltergeist to disrupt lunch in the Great Hall by throwing mounds of cake at every one in the vicinity. Donovan and Alex had conspired to set off a series of fireworks from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in the courtyard after lessons. There were cheers, laughs, and detentions all around that day. The celebrations were wrapped up with dinner and a lion-shaped cake prepared by Nellie the house elf in Hagrid's cabin.

Not even a brutal Friday night Quidditch practice or the heavy rain could dampen my spirits later that night. Afterward, I changed slowly back into my school robes with an enormous smile on my face, while my disgruntled teammates murmured and cast James dark looks. He had insisted on continuing practice despite the vicious thunderstorm brewing outside.

When I had finally pulled my head through my shirt and ran my fingers through my damp, muddy blonde hair, I looked around for Al, only to find he had already left the changing rooms. In fact, I was entirely alone with one exception. My heart accelerated so quickly I was fairly sure it would give out as I looked at James Potter, who stared back at me with his round, amber eyes. After an intense staring match that seemed to last ten years but probably only lasted five seconds, James shook himself and said,

"Work on tightening up your sloth-grip roll for the match tomorrow, Malfoy."

I nodded, unsurprised by his abruptness. He was at the door of the changing rooms when he turned and said,

"Oh and…Happy birthday." He said it so quietly that I was almost certain I had imagined it. Before I could fully comprehend what he had said, he took off into the rainy night.

_Happy birthday. Happy birthday? _I turned the words over and over in my head as I lay in bed that night. I was trying to dissect every detail of his words, as though trying to find some cryptic meaning within them. _Happy birthday._ I recalled his face. He had looked uncomfortable, even bashful when he had uttered the simple phrase, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find any evidence of mocking or sarcasm in my mental image of his face. _Perhaps he really meant it?_ The idea seemed impossible. I hadn't previously thought that James Potter was capable of showing me anything more than contempt. Yet his voice and face had seemed so sincere when he had wished me a happy birthday that I was almost certain it had been genuine. Could it be? Was it possible that James Potter didn't loath every inch of my being? Perhaps it was. Perhaps he didn't think me evil. Perhaps he even liked me. With this ridiculous but strangely thrilling thought, I drifted off to sleep.


	4. What Happens in the Changing Rooms

**Author's Note: **Here's Chapter four! Please please leave a review!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**What Happens in the Changing Rooms Stays in the Changing Rooms**

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement when Janie and I entered it next morning. Three of the four tables were clad in red and gold and tittering excitedly about the coming match. As had been tradition for hundreds of years now, a majority of the students in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had chosen to support the Gryffindor team. The two of us went to sit with the rest of the team, who were congregated in the middle of table. James and Albus looked perfectly at ease, both having played for Gryffindor since their respective second years. Rose, however, looked rather green which, with her flaming red hair, made her look as though she was celebrating Christmas a couple months early. Ferdinand was sitting over his porridge, rocking back and forth nervously. Donovan and Maria looked slightly jittery. I was absolutely panicked.

Don pecked me on the cheek when I sat down beside him, which did nothing to calm my racing heart. I barely ate breakfast, picking at my bacon and eggs until the seven of us left for the changing rooms. My hands shook as I changed into my uniform, rendering it so tangled that a sympathetic Maria had to come and pull me loose.

When everyone had changed, the whole team gathered around James for a traditional pre-match pep talk.

"Alright everyone. We've all been working very hard this year. With all that work and all this talent, I'm confident that we're the best team in the school. Now we just have to get out there and convince everyone else of that." He pounded his fist in his other hand in a very forceful, captain-like manner. "Now there are a few clouds overhead, but hopefully we can end the match before rain starts coming down. The real thing to watch out for is the Slytherin team. We all know they play dirty. They have ever since the first Interhouse Quidditch Cup. Don't let them distract you with their antics. They'll try, I assure you. But we have better players, and we sure as hell play a better game. So let's get out there, and show them. Hands in."

He held out his hand and we all gathered in a circle, sending out our hands into the center.

"On three, 'For Gryffindor.' One, two, three…"

"For Gryffindor!" We echoed, before leaving the changing rooms in a jumble of excited cheers.

The crowd cheered and jeered in equal measure as we came out on to the pitch. James shook hands with the enormous and hideous Slytherin captain when we reached the opposing team in the center of the pitch. A very ancient-looking grey-eyed witch named Madam Hooch exclaimed,

"Mount your brooms." We did so. "Let the game begin!" She blew her whistle, and fourteen brooms rose into the air.

Rose grabbed the quaffle the second it entered playing height and zoomed off to score a goal before Slytherin had even found their bearings. One of the Slytherin chasers took the quaffle next and sped toward the Gryffindor goal hoops. Donovan intercepted him midfield with a ferociously hit bludger. He dropped the quaffle and I caught it from underneath him. I tossed it to James as a Slytherin beater accosted me. Confused by the sudden change of direction, the Slytherin beaters tried to aim their wrath at James, only to find he had passed the quaffle to Rose, who had passed it back to me. I reverse passed back to Rose, who passed it to James. I flew under him just as he dropped the quaffle, knowing I would be there. The Slytherin defense in shambles, I flew straight on to the goal hoops, past a befuddled Slytherin keeper, and hurled the quaffle through the center hoop. Slytherin gained possession again, and narrowly scored a goal, making the score twenty to ten.

The score was sixty to fifty Gryffindor when I made my first mistake. Instead of passing the quaffle to James, who was being guarded by one of the Slytherin players, I had tried to circle past an oncoming beater, only to find a second beater in my path. I rolled to avoid the bludger that the second beater hit at me, but dropped the quaffle in the process. A Slytherin chaser grabbed the quaffle then and soared toward the Gryffindor goal post to score a goal. The beaters effectively pulled this maneuver on me twice until the score was sixty seventy to Slytherin.

Several minutes later, Albus went into a steep dive. Thinking he had spotted the snitch, the Slytherin seeker, Adrian Zabini, dove after him. Albus pulled out of the dive just before hitting the ground in a move called the "Wronskey Feint" made famous by the Quidditch legend, Viktor Krum. Zabini was not quite as quick on the uptake however. He crashed headlong into ground and was thrown ten feet away. He turned onto his side, vomiting and clutching a bleeding nose, before passing out cold in a puddle of his own sick. Madam Hooch called for a ten-minute timeout while the nurse and several teachers hurried onto the pitch to attend to Zabini. As soon as the Gryffindor team touched back down on the ground, James growled,

"Malfoy, may I speak to you in the changing rooms?" I could tell by his expression that it wasn't a question. He turned on his heel and stalked off in the direction of the changing rooms. I strode after him with tense shoulders.

"James, don't be harsh with her." Rose called in a worried tone. James ignored her completely.

He was waiting in the changing room with his arms crossed when I entered. I stayed silent for several moments as he stared me down, trying to ready my defenses for what he was about to throw at me.

"What in the bloody hell do you call that?" He burst out suddenly.

"Call what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Whatever the hell you were doing out there. You certainly weren't playing Quidditch! Unless you death eaters have created a new way to play the game."

I felt an angry blush rise in my cheeks at his words. "That was an accident!" I exclaimed, "They had me cornered and you and Rose were both covered."

"You deliberately ignored the play."

"I saw a window so I took it. There were no other options."

"No other options?" He bristled like an angry cat. "What about the two other chasers you're supposed to be working with? Or did you suddenly decide we're not good enough for you to pass the quaffle to us? Do you hate half-bloods now too?"

"I already told you! THERE WERE NO OTHER OPTIONS! And will you stop having a go at my family? We aren't bleeding death eaters!"

"History begs to differ."

"You're a right foul git, you know that? Going on and on about my family being pureblood supremacists! It's not true! You're discriminating against me because of my parentage! How are you any better than You-know-who himself?"

"What did you call me?"

"Voldemort! Everyone gets up in arms because he killed muggleborns and now you treat me like vermin because I'm a pure blood."

"That's completely different."

"How?"

"I don't murder people!"

"Be that as it may, you're a down right prat. A stupid git with a big head and a bad attitude. And I'm tired of the way you've treated me for the past six years. So why don't you do us both a favor and sod off alright?"

He simply stared at me, whether in disbelief of fury I couldn't tell. Then he was striding toward me, a blazing look in his brown eyes. He trapped my wrists in his hands and pressed me up against the wall of the changing room. For one terrifying moment, I thought he was going to try to kill me. That was before his lips found mine. Stunned, it took my mind several moments to comprehend what he was doing. He was kissing me. Kissing me so furiously that I was having trouble catching my breath. But I didn't resist. I kissed him back, matching his passion with my own lips. I had been kissed before, but never like this. My conscious thought shut down, and I was dropped into a sea of senses. I didn't think anymore, I just felt. I was lost in his smell, his taste, the way his body felt against mine… I didn't know how much time passed when the door suddenly slammed open and someone exclaimed,

"You filthy hypocrite!"

We broke apart. I looked over his shoulder. Standing framed in the doorway was Rose Weasley. My mind was racing as it desperately tried to reconnect itself with reality. It was a few moments before I realised that Rose was positively fuming with outrage.

"James you – " She struggled for a moment, but didn't seem to be able to come up with a word strong enough to describe him. "You're such a – " She struggled again before finally saying, "They're finishing up with Zabini right now. Get your arse back onto the pitch. Come here, Vera." She added at the end.

I obeyed quickly, hurrying over to Rose and taking her outstretched hand. As she pulled me out to of the changing room I glanced briefly back at James. He was leaning against the wall, looking thoroughly confused and as though someone had just forcefully awoken him from a deep sleep.

"That stupid git." Rose complained heatedly as she pulled me back towards the pitch. "Albus tells me to come check on you because he thinks James'll be giving you trouble, but then I walk in and he's doing quite the opposite." We were almost there now; I could hear the murmuring of the crowd. "I mean, honestly. I knew he hated Scorpius but I never thought he would sink as low as kissing _you _to get back at me."

Under my stunned demeanor, I could feel a tinge of irritation at her explanation that James was just using me. But that's not what I chose to focus on as I opened my mouth to speak,

"Please don't tell Albus."

"Why would I do that? I'm not a bloody idiot, Vera. Now get back in the air." She tossed my broom at me and I caught it without thinking. I kicked off into the air, and Albus zoomed over to me as I reached playing height.

"Vera! Are you okay? Did James – "

"I'm fine." I replied shortly. Below me, I could see James mounting his broom, apparently caught up with his senses by now. "Everyone gather round!" He bellowed at his team. We all flew over to him just as Madam Clearwater conjured a stretcher and levitated Zabini onto it. His replacement, Yvonne Carrolson, rose into the air to join his team.

"We're down by ten, but we want to get as high in points as we can before Al catches the snitch. Now, I'd like to be thirty points up, but Al, if you see the snitch, go for it. I don't care if we're behind. Let's just get this over with, alright? Rose, Malfoy, let's show them the attack formation we went over during practice Thursday. Alright?"

We both nodded. _So I'm still 'Malfoy' am I?_ I thought savagely as we all dispersed ourselves across the pitch. I felt fury and humiliation boiling up inside of me as I realised that Rose may have been correct in thinking that James had been using me by kissing me. For the moment, however, I decided to turn my anger back toward the opposing Slytherin team. This turned out to be a good strategy. Throwing the quaffle seamlessly between the three of us, Rose, James, and I managed to pull our points up to a round one hundred, while Maria blocked Slytherin's goals repeatedly. Albus saw the snitch just as I scored our tenth goal, and plucked it easily from the sky with the Slytherin seeker far behind him.

The Gryffindor spectators roared in triumph as the seven of us zoomed back to the ground. I threw my broom aside and flung myself into Albus' arms. He hugged me tightly and spun me around. It was only after he had released me that I realised I had thrown myself into the wrong Potter's arms. James' face turned stone as his senses caught with his actions. Trying to cover my confusion, I turned swiftly and grabbed the real Albus. The rest of the team gathered round in an enormous group hug. Other Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws joined in, and I soon found myself in the middle of my first hundred-person group hug.

The atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room that night was thick with excitement. As was tradition, someone had broken into the kitchens and delivered hundreds of bottles of butterbeer and other delectable foods prepared by the house elves in the kitchens. Half way through the celebrations, Donovan pulled me off to an empty classroom and kissed me for a good half hour. It was enjoyable, but I felt a powerful pang of guilt as I realised that I was longing for a different pair of lips.

James didn't appear to reciprocate this feeling however. Don and I returned to the common room to find James and Viola Toledo entwined in an armchair and snogging so furiously it looked at though they were locked in some kind of mouth to mouth wrestling match. I felt a wave of some powerful and unidentifiable emotion crash over me as I watched them thrash around in the corner. Turning away, I saw Albus at the food table and went over to meet him. He was holding the hand of a heavily blushing Delilah Wood, and looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Hey Delilah, I need to talk to Vera real quick. I'll be back in a second." He pecked her cheek and skipped over to me.

"You kissed her!" I stated enthusiastically.

He beamed at me. "Sure did! I figured I had the whole 'hero of the match' thing going for me tonight."

"Don't forget about the whole 'my dad is extremely famous thing' either."

"That too. But anyway, I was wondering if you were alright."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"When you disappeared with James earlier I thought he was gonna yell at you."

"Oh yeah he did." I said, trying to fight the memory of James' kiss away.

"And Rose said he wasn't being gentle."

I snorted into my butterbeer as he said this, understanding the double meaning in Rose's words that Albus, for obvious reasons, had missed.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked, bewildered.

"Nothing." I replied, pulling myself together. "Did she say anything else?"

"No…just that he was being an arse."

"That's also true."

"Why were you laughing?" He persisted.

"No reason. Where's Rose?"

"Probably off snogging your brother. Why?"

"Just wanted to chat with her."

"But – "

I slipped away before he could question me further and joined Janie, Mark, and Don in the corner. The party went on until two in the morning. Professor Longbottom had tried to break it up around mid-night, but he was lured into the festivities with the promise of butterbeer and good conversation. It was Professor McGonagall who finally had to step in. She waited as each Gryffindor filed up to their respective dormitory. As I closed the door to Janie and my dormitory, I distinctly heard the sounds of her chastising Professor Longbottom.

I tried to keep the memory of James kissing me out of my mind as I fell asleep. My dreams were not quite as obliging however.

_We were sitting on the banks of a river. He was trying to teach me to skip stones, and I was asking him why we didn't simply use magic. He was laughing and saying,_

"_Because that would take the fun out of it, Malfoy."_

_I was throwing a rock in the river. It was dropping heavily beneath the surface of the water. He was laughing and pulling me around to press his lips to mine. He was kissing me, and it was so intoxicating I didn't resist. He was pulling away. I was reaching for him, trying to bring him back. His kiss was not like none I'd had before. It was as though I had never breathed properly, and now that he had shown me how, I wanted to do it again. I wanted to be free. I wanted to lose myself in his presence. _

_He was chuckling in my ear. _

"_Don't be like that, Don." I was opening my eyes. He was gazing at me blissfully._

"_I love you Vera Malfoy." I was staring straight into the face of James Potter. I was screaming…_

"Vera what in the bloody hell are you – "

I opened my eyes. The light in the dormitory had flicked on. Janie was standing over me, shaking my shoulders. Ava, Elena, and Alicia were peering blearily at me between gaps in their hangings.

"What are you on about?" Janie demanded.

"Nothing." I said, catching my breath. "Bad dream."

_Or a good dream. A VERY good dream._


	5. An Invitation

"Vera, are you okay?" Albus asked. I jumped guiltily at the sound of him setting down his cup.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Fine." I muttered distractedly, my eyes staring around the hall at nothing in particular.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Are you alright?"

"Noth – I mean yeah I'm fine."

"If you're fine then why are you acting so shifty?"

"Oh look, the post owls are here." I said, disregarding his question. Ella fluttered down to me and held out her leg to which a scroll was tied. I pulled it off and handed her a piece of my bacon. I opened the letter and read,

Dearest Vera,

Your father and I are quite well. Thank you for inquiring.

The necklace is beautiful isn't it? I was admiring it while your father was talking to a store clerk and I knew it was fit to be worn by a Malfoy. It belonged to ancient Egyptian princess. And yes we are abroad. Your father and I had business to attend to here. Oh, and we won't be back for a while so you'll have to stay at school over Christmas.

Keep up your good grades. The Malfoys have a valuable reputation to uphold regarding academics, and we would like that to continue.

Be sure to secure your spot as head girl. I did, and I found the experience quite lovely. Plus you being Head Girl would give your father and me something to be proud of.

Your mother,

Mrs. Asteria Greengrass-Malfoy

I rolled up the letter. As usual, my mother had nothing interesting to say. I looked over at Al. He had received a much longer letter and was still reading it.

Dear Albus,

Glad to hear you are doing well. Your father and I always enjoyed our time at Hogwarts and we still treasure it. Tell your friend Vera congratulations for me. I really hope to meet her sometime soon. Let me know how your first match goes, will you?

Don't worry. I know first hand what it's like to have a pig-headed brother. If your brother is being a daft prick, keep telling him off. I know it'll penetrate his thick skull eventually. I was never a huge fan of the Malfoys personally, or any of those ancient pureblood families to be frank. But you're right, they haven't been involved in anything for a good twenty some years, and I'm willing to believe that they are trying to turn over a new leaf. Dumbledore, your namesake, always believed in looking for the best in people.

Congrats on your "E." You and your brother are already showing up your dad and me in marks. Make sure to thank Rose. Give her a chocolate frog or something. And don't tell your Uncle Ron she and Scorpion get along. I'll have to hear an hours rant about "fraternizing with the enemy." And that's nothing compared to what he'll do to Rose. Your uncle can also be a prick too if you ask me.

I'm glad your sister is living up to my reputation with the Bat-Bogey Hex. It's a proud day for mothers everywhere when their daughters can hex obnoxious gits into oblivion. Make sure you and James aren't too over-bearing. I also know personally how annoying that is.

Prefect duty sounds horrid. I'd much rather sleep than walk around being Percy. But don't tell him I said that. I do envy their bathrooms though.

Mum

Dear Al,

Hogwarts is always fun. Pass my congratulations on to your friend Vera, won't you? I'm so proud of you and James for being such key members of the team. Your mum and I were on it when we were at school. We had some great times.

Oh and don't call your brother names. He's just a little thick sometimes. And no, the Malfoys haven't been involved in anything recently. However there are other things brewing. Narcissa Malfoy saved my life that day I fought Lord Voldemort. I'll never forget that. And Draco was never evil, no matter how much he wishes he was.

I'm glad Rose found someone who makes her happy, but as your mother said, DON'T TELL RON. Congrats on your "E." That's about as good as I ever did in Charms. I think you and your brother and sister are already outsmarting your mum and me.

Make sure you keep looking out for Lily.

I once wanted to be prefect. It might've been fun but I'm glad to know I didn't miss anything. I did quite fancy the bathroom though.

Your dad,

Harry

P.S. Albus, ignore your father. If your brother is being a prick, commence with the name-calling. And don't smother your little sister.

P.S.S. Ginny, don't undermine me in front of the children. And DO keep a close eye on your sister.

P.S.S.S. You undermined me first Harry! There nothing wrong with throwing around a few choice words every once in a while. It's not healthy to keep things bottled up.

P.S.S.S.S I'm not telling him to keep things bottled up. You should express yourself. But it's possible to express yourself TOO much.

P.S.S.S.S.S Are you trying to say something, Harry?

P.S.S.S.S.S.S. No of course not. I love your temper. And I love you.

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. Aww, I love you too. Bye Al!

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. Bye son!

I chuckled as I reached the end of the letter,

"Those are quite the parents you have, Al." I said, forgetting my previous nervousness.

"Yeah…" Said Al, smiling down at the parchment. "But what did he mean by…"

"I don't know." I had been wondering the same thing. I stared at the sentence in the middle of the paragraph about my family that Mr. Potter had scratched out. 'However, there are other things brewing.' What other things was he talking about? Was something wrong?

Albus, seeming untroubled by the letter, folded it up and tucked it into his robes.

"What do you wanna do today?"

"I dunno. Homework?"

He sighed. "I s'pose that's best."

We got up and exited the Great Hall. I had one foot on the spiral staircase when someone behind me yelled,

"Hey! Vera! Wait up!" I froze at the sound of Donovan's voice. "Hey." He said again, grabbing my wrist and turning me to face him. He gave me a kiss that seemed to last forever, though it could only have been a few seconds. "Fancy a walk in the grounds?" He asked, pulling away.

"Er…I'd love to. But Al and I were just going down to visit Hagrid." I said on a whim, grabbing Albus' arm and preparing to pull him back around to face the doors.

"I see. Well I wouldn't want to intrude on that. Perhaps dinner this evening?"

"Uh, well we have a lot of homework tonight."

"Alright, Monday?"

"Prefect duty."

"Tuesday? Wednesday? Thursday? Friday?"

"Quidditch practice. Prefect duty. Quidditch practice. Prefect duty."

"Alright. Saturday?"

"I'm all yours."

He beamed at this, banishing the frustration that had been growing on his brow during our conversation.

"Until then." He kissed me again and then took off up the spiral staircase. I could feel the guilt creeping up my spine again and I watched him go.

"So it's something to do with Don? Your preoccupation." Albus interrupted.

"What? Huh? No. Of course not. We're fine."

"Then why are you making him work for a date?"

"I'm not. Now come on. We're going to Hagrid's."

"You meant that? I thought you were just trying to blow off Donovan."

"Drop it. Let's go." I began walking and had pushed through the double doors by the time Albus caught up with me.

"Vera. Something's bothering you. You know you can talk to me about it."

"I know. I just don't want to."

Albus looked extremely hurt at this but perked up almost immediately. "So you admit that something's wrong."

"No. I never said…damn you Potter and your word tricks."

He smiled gleefully. "Ha! So tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"Fine." Said Albus, folding his arms. "I'll just have to guess then. Did he…give you a present on an ex-girlfriends birthday?"

"No."

"Did he kiss someone else?"

"No."

"Do you just not like him anymore?"

"No."

Albus drifted off into thought for several moments before returning with a gasp. "Did you two – "

"Ew, no." I said, reading his thoughts.

"Then what?"

"I told you: I don't want to talk about it." We were at Hagrid's door now. I reached up and knocked three times.

"Alright. But I'll get it out of you eventually."

November 1st saw the first real snowstorm of the year. Quidditch practice became a miserable affair as the harsh wind and sleet froze every member of the Gryffindor team to his or her broom. Teachers continued to pile on homework, seemingly under the impression that their students had nothing better to do than sit around twiddling their thumbs. With Quidditch practice, prefect duty, and homework I found I didn't get to bed until at least midnight every weekday. However the bright side of all this was that I wasn't expected to spend very much time in Donovan's presence. I hung out with him on the weekends, which did nothing to calm my confused and swirling thoughts about James Potter. Don seemed entirely oblivious to my lack of desire for him, but he was unique in that respect. Albus continued to badger me about throughout the month of November about my relationship with Donovan. Sometimes he would put the question to me at random times in the day, as if trying to surprise me into answering. No answer was forthcoming however as we moved into December.

I was sitting in the drafty library on one such occasion on December 5th, pouring over my copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ and trying to comprehend the laws of ever-lasting elixirs for my exam the next day when Albus plopped down beside me.

"So what's up with you and Don?"

"Hello to you too, Albus."

"Oh come on." He whined irritably. "I tell you everything. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Al. It has nothing to do with me trusting you. It's just I don't want to talk about it." I explained for what felt like the hundredth time. Before Al could muster a response, Alex pulled up a seat next to him.

"Vera!" His eyes were panicked. "Do you understand this at all?" He was clutching his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_.

"Not really. Do you Al?"

"Nah. I had James explain it to me but it's still over my head."

"Where's James?" Alex demanded.

"In the common room with his next victim."

"I'm pretty sure her name is Katie." Alex said, affronted on Katie's behalf.

"Eh. They're usually gone so fast I don't really take time to learn their names. It's always something like Ashley or Brittany or Olivia anyways."

Alex rolled his eyes and walked away.

"It's something to do with James." Albus realized suddenly, turning back to look at my pink cheeks. "Did he do something to you? I'll kill him. I swear I will – "

"No it has nothing to do with James." I lied. It had everything to do with James. Albus had slipped back into thought, completely ignoring me.

"So it has to do with Don and it has something to do with James. Hmmm…"

I let him run with that thought and turned my attention back to my potions book. After about ten minutes of silence Albus said,

"So what is the big, happy Malfoy family doing this Christmas?"

"Nothing. Did I forget to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"My parents are abroad until the New Year. I'm spending the break here."

"Abroad where?"

I opened my mouth to respond but stopped. My mother had mentioned that the gift she had given me was Egyptian, so I naturally assumed that was where my parents were. But now that I thought about it, I realized she had never specifically mentioned where they had "business" to attend to.

"I actually don't know." I replied to the waiting Albus.

"Shame. I was really looking forward to seeing the Malfoy Family Christmas card this year."

"I continue to deny the existence of any past, present, or future Malfoy Christmas cards." I lied again.

"I'll see it one day, mind you. You can't hide that kind of blackmail from me forever. Don't forget, I'm part Weasley."

"How could I forget? I get three Christmas cards from you lot every year. I have to set them up like a panorama to see the full picture."

"Hey! I'm proud to have twenty something cousins!"

"As well you should be, Potter."

We lapsed into silence again. I had given up on potions and moved on to the section I was supposed to read for Charms.

"I just had an idea!" Said Albus, perking up in the characteristic Albus Potter way.

"I'll write the Daily Prophet. It should be front page news."

He scowled at me and continued, "You should come spend Christmas at my house!"

To this I actually laughed. "Come off it Albus. Can you picture the look on your brother's face if I turned up for Christmas?"

"No, no, no that's the best part. You would both be there and if he said anything rude to you, mum would jinx his mouth shut." Albus seemed positively giddy about this concept. "I'm going to write home right now! Seeya Vera!"

"No Albus don't – " He had already raced out of the library gleefully. I shook my head, smiling in spite of myself, and returned to my book.

A week later, while I was sitting at the Gryffindor table during breakfast, nodding idly at a story Donovan was telling me and eating a piece of bacon, Albus' auburn owl, Ares fluttered down in front of me. He stuck his leg out at me insistently, offering me a tightly furled piece of parchment.

"Uh…Albus isn't here." I told him. He continued to hold his leg out. "Er, alright."

I untied the scroll and looked down at it. On the top were the words,

Vera Malfoy

Great Hall

Gryffindor Table

Hogwarts

Confused, I broke the seal and read the letter. It said,

Hello Vera,

No, Ares has not made a mistake. I am writing to you. In his most recent letter, Albus confided that you were planning on spending your Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. I agreed with him that this is unacceptable. So my husband and I would like to formally invite you to our home for the duration of the Christmas and New Year holidays. We understand you are a lovely girl, and would be honored if you graced us with your presence.

Sincerely,

Ginny Potter

P.S. Albus also mentioned that my eldest son, James, harbors something of a dislike for you. I would like to assure you however that if he behaves like an arsehole while you are here I will, at Albus' suggestion, jinx his mouth shut.

I felt tears of happiness brimming in my eyes as I reached the end of the letter. I was touched by Mr. and Mrs. Potter's overwhelming generosity, so much so that I knew I could not refuse the invitation. I borrowed a quill and parchment from Don and wrote,

Dear Mrs. Potter,

Thank you so much for your invitation. I would be honored to join you and your family for the Christmas holidays.

Thank you very much,

Vera Malfoy


	6. The Potter House

**Author's Note:** _Here is a quick chapter. I am experiencing a touch of writer's block so updates may become infrequent._

_Please let me know what you think!  
_

* * *

"Here, let me help you with that." Albus said as I struggled to lift my trunk onto the train. I refused his help as I had done every time we had ever boarded the Hogwarts Express together, but the decision was taken out my hands as Mark rushed forward eagerly saying,

"No I've got it, Albus."

"It's really alright." I said. I pulled out my wand, preparing to levitate it out of Mark's hands, but as I began saying the spell, another pair of hands descended upon my trunk.

"I can take it from here, Mark." Donovan said, trying to tug the trunk lightly from his grasp. Mark held on and said,

"Really, I can handle it."

"So can I." I interjected. "It is MY trunk after all."

The two of them were too busy staring each other down to pay any attention to me.

"I think it's really more my job to handle my _girlfriend's _luggage." Don said, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend.'

"A girlfriend who is perfectly able to carry her own things." I said. Once again they both ignored me.

"This is possibly the stupidest argument I've ever heard." Janie muttered to Alex and Albus behind me.

"I think the one at breakfast this morning involving who was more entitled to cut her pancakes could give this argument a run for its money." Alex replied to her. The three of them began to place bets on what Don and Mark would row about next when the matter of who would carry my trunk was settled. Much like this morning, Mark's shoulders finally sagged and he loosened his hold on my trunk. He climbed onto the train and strode off down the corridor without glancing back.

Looking much too pleased with himself, Donovan took both my trunk and my hand and effortlessly pulled both it and myself onto the scarlet train.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment with me?" Don said as my friends followed Mark down the corridor.

"I'd love to but… I promised Alex a game of chess." I invented.

Irritation furrowed Don's brow as he looked at me. "Don't you want to spend some time together before the break? We aren't going to see each other for weeks."

"I would." I lied. "I really would. But I did promise."

"Alright then." He sighed, and we followed my friends into compartment L. I sat down between Albus and Janie upon entering, a seat that was conveniently located across from Alex. Albus shot me a mischievous look as I sat down and vacated his seat in favor of one beside Mark. I glared at him as Don took his place beside me, making a mental note to murder Albus Potter later.

"Ready for that chess match?" I asked Alex, staring at him pointedly. Catching on quickly, Alex reached into his trunk and pulled out his black and gold chess set. We played five games, each lasting a good half hour. I thanked my lucky stars for such a wonderful and obliging friend as Alexander Longbottom, and then for Janie Pulizzano, who insisted I help her fill out all of the quizzes in the most recent edition of Witch Weekly after my chess marathon with Alex. This effectively ensured that I only had to experience an hour of utter confusion in the arms of my boyfriend. I felt guilty for initiating this ploy, but knew that I needed the lengthy weeks of separation from Donovan to figure out just exactly how I felt about – well everything. Only then could I be fair to him. Sitting with him now…I couldn't help but feel that I was deceiving him into believing I had no reservations about the two of us being together, which was, of course, untrue.

At last the Hogwarts' Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾. Mark won the battle of wills over whom would carry my trunk, but Donovan didn't seem to mind, as he was using the extra seconds to give me a lengthy good-bye kiss. We went our separate ways upon exiting the train. I procured my trunk from Mark and we shared a mildly awkward good-bye hug before I went to find Albus. He, Lily, and Alex were standing together near a pillar laughing. They stopped upon catching sight of me. From what I picked up before they spotted me, however, they were having a laugh at Mark's expense.

"Ready to go?" Al asked me as I joined the circle.

"Yep." I replied. Alex reached forward and hugged me tightly.

"Seeya, V." He said. He hugged Lily and then turned to shake Albus' hand.

"See you in a couple of days for the Christmas party, aye?"

"The what?" I demanded.

"'Course you will." Said Albus, ignoring me.

"What did he mean?" I rounded on Albus as Alex walked away.

"Oh the annual Weasley/Potter Christmas party. The Longbottoms and the Lovegoods always come." He said as we began walking toward Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Around them stood Rose, Fred, Lucy, Roxanne, and Hugo Weasley and a whole slew of redheaded people whom I did not recognize.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Because I knew you would say – "

"I'm NOT going."

"Yeah that." He finished.

"You are too going." Lily informed me.

"But…your family already hates me."

"They do not, Vera." Lily assured me. "Sure there are a few specific members of the family who might not fancy the idea of you joining us, but they'll keep quiet. If they don't mum will kick them out. It's at our house this year anyways."

I was about to argue further, but Mr. and Mrs. Potter had rushed up to us and enveloped their children in hugs. When they had all greeted each other, Mr. Potter turned to me and said,

"You must be Vera. We've heard so much about you." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Oh yes of course." Said Mrs. Potter, freeing Lily. "It's so nice to meet you." She held out her hand as well.

"It's an honor, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

The two of them looked at each other and laughed.

"I prefer Harry, actually."

"Yes and I generally go by Ginny. No need to be so formal, love."

I smiled, thinking inwardly that I would never be able to call them by their first names. Formality towards adults was so engrained within my mind the idea of addressing the Potters so casually was frankly laughable.

"Can I call you Harry, dad?" Asked Albus, grinning.

"When hell freezes over, son." Mr. Potter said lightly, clapping Albus on the back. "Now where's your brother? Ah, there he is."

I turned to see James striding toward us. As he spotted his parents, I saw his expression change into the first genuine smile I had ever seen him make. It looked very attractive on his handsome features. He rushed forward and threw his arms around his mother and then his father. They laughed and hugged him back.

"Shall we get going then?" Albus asked, obviously eager to get home.

"Yes of course." Said Mr. Potter. We began to pull our trunks towards the crowded barrier. As we passed the large group of Weasleys, Mr. Potter bid good-bye to a tall red-haired man and a woman with bushy brown hair before ushering his own family through the barrier.

Despite the fact that the back seat of the Potter's compact car had been enchanted to accommodate a good seven people, the car ride to the Potter house was extremely uncomfortable. Albus and Lily, seemingly trying to annoy both their brother and myself simultaneously, had managed to situate themselves so that throughout the duration of the drive I was squished between James and the bottom of Lily's trainers. In the awkward silence that ensued, I plotted my revenge against the two of them.

At last we pulled up in front of a large white house with a set of evergreen colored double-doors. I was stung when James jumped out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop. Did I really disgust him that much?

I extracted my trunk from the car and pulled it into the foray of the Potter's house.

"You'll be staying in the guest room, Vera. Albus, show her where it is." Said Mr. Potter as he wrapped an arm around Mrs. Potter's waist and led her off to the sitting room. James pulled his trunk up the stairs and I heard the slamming of a door several moments later. Lily followed him, rolling her eyes.

"Would you mind?" Albus asked politely. I turned back to see him gesturing at our trunks.

"Oh, yeah. Just a mo'. _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ I waved my wand and directed the levitating trunks up to the top of the stairs. Albus showed me to a neat room at the end of the hallway and then departed for his own.

The room was small but warm and smelled pleasantly of lavender. In the center was a queen-sized bed with a polished oak headboard and matching bedside tables. I set down my trunk in the corner of the room and opened it. I was about to begin the long and laborious task of unpacking when I gleefully remembered I was seventeen. Grinning, I waved my wand and my clothes instantly hung themselves neatly in the closet. I left my spellbooks and cauldron be, but grabbed my bag of toiletries and brushed through my blonde curls in front of the floor length mirror hanging on the wall.

Finally, I settled down with the novel _The Vanishing Cabinet,_ which I had recently started. I had only read five pages when Albus wandered back into the room. He stretched out on the bed beside me and said,

"So I need another hint."

"About what?" I asked, turning a page idly.

"About what's bothering you."

"Alright I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with Shalbus Shmotter."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Oh come off it. Now I know it has to do with Donovan and James, but I need another clue."

"Albus, I really don't want to talk about it. It's not even important anyway."

"If it's not important then why can't you tell me?" He asked, sounding exasperated.

"I don't know." I said, thoughtfully. "I just can't."

"Argh, alright. Let's see. I guess it started around the time that we won the Quidditch match…hmmm…do you not like Delilah?"

"No, of course I do. I think she's lovely. Why would you even guess that?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to think of something in particular that happened around then that might upset you."

"Why would Delilah upset me?"

"I don't know. You're my best friend and that's the night I first kissed her and if you didn't like her you'd be upset about that."

"Well no. I'm very happy for you. How are you two doing by the way?" I said, trying to move the conversation to a different topic.

"Great. I just wrote her. But don't change the subject." Evidently, he knew me too well to fall for my attempt to start a different discussion. "What else could have bothered you? Did James say something mean to you while he was telling you off in the changing rooms?"

"Of course he did. But what does that have to do with Don?" I asked mischievously.

"Oh stop messing around. I'm really curious about this. Hey, hold on. You never did tell me what he said to you during the match."

My heart sped up as the memory of my encounter with James invaded my thoughts. I was saved the trouble of mustering a response (or a lie) by Lily, who chose that moment to flounce into the room. She was already decked out in Christmas garb, wearing a bright red sweater that displayed a skiing reindeer (Skiing is this thing muggles do where they strap bits of wood to their feet and push themselves down hills. At least that's how Janie explained it to me).

"Dad told me to tell you that dinner is ready." She turned and left. I hopped up and sped after her so that Albus could not resume his interrogation.

Dinner with the Potter's was a very strange affair. They did this weird thing where they…well laughed. They told stories and inquired about the well being of their family members, seeming to actually seek a response beyond just 'good' or 'very well, thank you.'

After dinner, the six of us retired to the sitting room to watch the Mexico vs. China match on WBN (Wizarding Broadcast Network). Janie told me that muggles had been using televisions for a good fifty, sixty years now, but wizards didn't really embrace them until about a decade ago. I had no idea why this would be as I watched the colorful moving pictures flash across bright screen. I supposed wizards were just a people of tradition.

James, Mr. Potter, and I were cheering for Mexico, while Mrs. Potter, Albus, and Lily were siding with China. The game lasted a good three hours, as the two teams seemed to be almost perfectly matched. At last, the Mexican seeker managed to snatch the snitch after a long stint in which she and the Chinese seeker were neck and neck in the chase. James, Mr. Potter, and I cheered, and Mrs. Potter begrudgingly handed her husband five galleons.

After the game, I headed upstairs for a bath and changed into a pair of cream-colored silk pajamas that my mother had sent me for my birthday. They weren't my preferred brand of sleeping attire, especially with this weather, but unfortunately I had left my thick cotton ones at Hogwarts to be washed. I was sitting on my bed brushing through my wet hair when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called. I jumped to my feet in shock as James trudged into the room.

"Hey you left – " He stopped in the doorway and stared at me open mouthed. His eyes moved from my face and travelled down my body and back up again, taking in my ridiculous silk and lace pajamas. I expected him to laugh at my silly attire, but he simply shook himself and said, "You left this in the bathroom."

He held out my golden Gryffindor lion necklace.

"Oh…thank you." I rushed forward and took it from his hand. Heat erupted up my arm as my skin accidently brushed his.

I expected him to leave then, but he continued to stand there, appraising me with his eyes. After what seemed like a century he shook himself again muttering,

"Good night, then." He exited quickly, closing the door behind him.

"Night." I said to the closed door.


	7. The Prank-War Begins

**Author's Note: **Here is another update. I have been asked several times about chapters in James' point of view. I'm considering writing this same story from his point of view to show you what he is thinking through all of this. I assure you it is an interesting and very different story in James' eyes. Please let me know if you have and interest in reading that and I will start publishing it. I can put it up as soon as I get far enough into this story for there not to be any spoilers, which will be fairly soon. Please review! I love to hear from all of you.**  
**

**Chapter 7**

The annual Potter Family Prank War began early next day. I was awoken by a bang and the shout of,

"Albus you prat!" I pulled on my bathrobe and raced into the hallway to find two soot-covered people wrestling on the ground with a very amused Lily standing over them. I identified the wrestling pair as Albus and James.

After Mr. Potter had pulled James off of Albus and effectively stopped him from strangling his younger brother, the two were ordered to the showers to wash off, only to find that Lily had replaced all of the soap in the bathroom with diluted boobotuber puss. Over a late breakfast I gathered that Albus had made the first strike of the prank war by placing a load of dungbombs in James' closet that would explode when he opened it. Unfortunately Albus had been caught in the crossfire, and had been hit full in the face as well.

I'd heard many stories about the infamous Potter Prank War from Albus every year when we returned to school from Christmas break. Albus had apparently initiated it eight years ago when he gave Lily a Mimbulous Mimbltonia and told her that if she poked it with a sharp object then it would sing lullabies to her. She attempted it with very messy results. Lily retaliated by replacing all of his records with recordings of mermaid operas. The screeching and wailing noises had upset James, and he got Lily back by dribbling shrinking solution into her laundry. Unfortunately, the laundry load had included some of Mrs. Potter's clothes, and she decided to teach her eldest son a lesson by charming his shoes so that they would run away whenever he tried to put them on. In her haste, however, she had accidently charmed Mr. Potter's shoes instead. After chasing his trainers around the property for a good half hour, Mr. Potter decided to get back at his wife back by enchanting every clock in the house to begin coughing loudly every time she began to speak. And thus began a full on war between all members of the house. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had long since formed an alliance, but the children of the house continued with the principle of every man, woman, and child for his or herself.

I'd made a point of not taking sides, but that did not prevent me from getting lost in the crossfire throughout the course of the day. By twelve o' clock that afternoon, Lily was apologizing profusely for mixing up the tea cups she had been handing Albus and me, and accidentally giving me a large dose of befuddlement draft. After I had finished bouncing off walls and speaking in gibberish for about two hours, I decided it would be in my best interest to get out of the house. I used the Potter's fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley to buy Albus a birthday present and do some Christmas shopping.

On the morning of December 17th, I woke early. I stared out the window for a few minutes after climbing out of bed. The rising orange sun cast light down upon the virgin snow covering the ground, causing it to sparkle as though it was embedded with diamonds. The wind was calm. The mood in the house was quiet and peaceful. The Prank War had been temporarily suspended in observance of Albus' birthday.

I pulled on my bathrobe and picked up Albus' present before shuffling into the hall. I quietly pushed open Albus' door and entered. He was still fast asleep, breathing heavily through his open mouth and drooling all over his pillow. Laughing inwardly I climbed onto his bed and began jumping up and down.

"Bloody hell?" Albus exclaimed as he emerged from sleep in a panic. "Vera what…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I said, landing in a sitting position beside him and holding out his gift. Albus' expression brightened instantly at the sight of the small, brightly wrapped parcel. He took the present from me and opened it to reveal a velvety, navy blue box.

"Wow. A box." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Just open it."

"You know Vera, if you're asking me to marry you I think Delilah may be a tad peeved about – oh wow!" He had just pulled the top off to reveal a shiny, new golden snitch. Engraved across the front under today's date were the words, _Albus Potter: The Best Friend In The World._ He looked up at me, his eyes wide with awe. "Vera…this is amazing. How did you afford this?"

I shrugged, "My mother and father give me about a hundred galleons in allowance every month. I'm just glad I finally have something to spend it on."

"Oh right. The Malfoys are filthy rich. I almost forgot."

"I don't know how you could with my father strolling around everywhere he goes with the entire contents of Gringott's in his pocket…" I muttered.

He laughed. "Well, thank you anyway. This is the most amazing present I've ever gotten." He hugged me tightly. "Wanna go try it out? I'll give you a go on my broom."

I snorted, "In this weather? Fat chance. This afternoon let's say."

He smiled and hugged me again.

Grandma Molly came over that morning and cooked one of the most glorious breakfasts I'd ever had the fortune to eat. She was a short, plump, friendly-faced woman with red hair that was into gray with age. With her came her husband, Grandpa Arthur, and a whole mess of Weasleys, each with their spouses and own shock of red hair. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione showed up with Rose and Hugo followed by Uncle George, Auntie Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne. Not long after came Teddy Lupin, hand in hand with Albus' cousin, Victoire. I gawked at her unflatteringly as she stepped through the door.

I remembered Victoire. That beautiful girl that everyone talked about, boys and girls alike. Everyone was always talking about something she had said to this boy, a secret she had told this girl, a hug she had shared with this boy, a look she had exchanged with this girl. Everyone spoke of her so much during our intersecting years at Hogwarts I felt as though I knew her personally. She was fifteen before anyone figured out she was part Veela, though as I looked at her now, glittering under the bright mid-morning sun, I couldn't figure out how anyone could have missed it. She inhabited a soft glow so distinct that she could light up dim classrooms and hallways when she entered them. Her silvery blonde hair trailed down her back in elegant waves, reaching all the way to her hips. Her pale blue eyes shone like the full moon. She was tall, slim, and elegant. When she moved she seemed to glide as though on wheels. Her pale French features were sharp and looked as though they had been chiseled by the hand of a particularly skilled sculptor. I was in awe of her, as was everyone else as far as I could tell. I remembered the gossip that had spread around the school like wildfire when she had fallen for the eccentric yet handsome orphaned godson of Harry Potter: Theodore Lupin.

I remembered Teddy Lupin as well, though I knew he would prefer to forget me, having established the "I Hate Malfoy" camp that James now presided exclusively in. He drew much sympathy from students and staff upon arriving at Hogwarts, especially the girls. He was the son of two admired war heroes who had perished in the final battle against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If that didn't make him popular enough, he was also the godson of the famous Harry Potter. Although seemingly dark and mysterious at first, a quality many girls found intriguing, Teddy proved to be shy and in possession of a peculiar personality that some found charming and others found off-putting. He was tall and slightly scrawny for his age. I'd describe his face, but as he was a Metamorphmagi, his features were constantly changing. Today his hair was a deep burgundy and his nose was long and pointed.

Despite the delicious food, breakfast with members of the extended Weasley family was highly uncomfortable. I knew from my experience with them at school that Fred and Teddy were not fans of mine, and was therefore unsurprised when they and James took to muttering in the corner and casting me dark looks. I was unprepared, however, for the way some of the adults reacted to me. Uncle Ron took my presence as a personal offense. He and his brother spent a good half-hour brewing up a stream of loud, rude, and admittedly clever comments, punctured only by sharp looks from Mrs. Potter. Seeming to grow tired of the hostility surrounding his breakfast table, Mr. Potter turned to Uncle Ron and began discussing work.

"Did you finish that report about the disturbance at Knott Estate yet?" Mr. Potter asked, scraping the last morsel of food from his plate and raising it to his mouth. Uncle Ron's nostril's flared and he looked pointedly at me.

"I don't think you really wanna discuss auror stuff in front of the little spy do you?" He glared at me suspiciously.

At last taking the hint that I was unwelcome at this family occasion, I rinsed my plate in the sink and hurried up to the guest room, barely hearing Aunt Hermione admonishing her husband and trying to hold back the fresh set of tears filling my eyes.

I was wiping my eyes on my sleeve when the door creaked open quietly. I looked around to see Rose entering the room. Her brilliant red hair was pulled into a loose plait and her kind brown eyes, very unlike her fathers, were lined carefully in coffee colored eyeliner.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello." I replied, wiping my eyes once more. It was a natural instinct not to allow anyone to see me cry. I was a Malfoy after all.

"Sorry about my dad…and my uncle…and my cousins…I guess I should just apologize for everyone shouldn't I?"

I gave a watery chuckle. "There's really no need to apologize. I'm used to the way people talk about my family. It's just harder to deal with sometimes."

She sat beside me and roped an arm around my shoulder, "Well, I can at least apologize for the fact that you have to deal with all that. You don't deserve it. You aren't anything like your dad or granddad."

I shrugged and we sat in silence together, staring out the window.

"So from what I inferred, things haven't progressed much with you and James."

"I'm surprised you thought they would. I never expected us to be friends, but I thought maybe being on the Quidditch team with him might soften him up a little bit. No joy though. In fact, I'm pretty sure he hates me more now."

"That's not what I meant." I looked up at her, puzzled. She nodded at me with an annoyingly superior look on her face, the same one she wore whenever she figured something out before everyone else which, unfortunately, was very often.

"What do you mean then?"

"Well…James seems to pay a lot of attention to you considering he supposedly wants nothing to do with. He never misses a chance to talk to you, even if it's to say something awful to you. And he looks at you a lot, especially when you aren't looking. It just seems to me that if he really hated you, he would stay away from you."

"I think you just don't know what true loathing looks like."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Vera, how thick are you? Why can't you see that James just never progressed beyond the maturity level of an eight-year-old? He's just like all those little boys who pull on the pigtails of girls they like to get their attention."

"You reckon he likes me?" I asked. The idea was so impossible it seemed ludicrous for her to even propose it. Rose held up her hands as though she was showing me she wasn't armed,

"I'm just saying. He obviously feels something very strongly for you, and I think he may be confusing hate with something else."

I shook my head, trying very hard to slow my beating heart. "You're mad. You know that?"

"They said Galileo was mad too."

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

We lapsed into silence. Attempting to change the subject I said,

"So there's a puzzle I've been trying to solve for a while."

"What's that?"

"Well, I'm just wondering, how on Earth did a bloke like my brother get a girl like you?"

She gave a tinkling laugh and flashed me a brilliant smile, "Don't think I made it easy for him. But your brother really is an extraordinary person, Vera. You shouldn't be so harsh with him."

"I'm sorry Rose, but I think you just stopped speaking English for a moment. It sounded like you said my brother wasn't a complete prat."

Albus pushed open the door as she laughed again.

"Hey Vera." He said, sitting down on my other side.

"Albus? Shouldn't you be downstairs with your guests?"

"Oh they started bickering so I left."

"Not about me?" I said, horrified that I had ruined his birthday brunch.

"Of course not. Not all the rifts in my family are about you, Vera." He joked. "Nah, they were talking about politics. And you know how I feel about politics."

"Ah, yes." Rose interrupted. "I've heard your plan to boost the economy by replacing the galleon with Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans."

"You know, if you hear the details it's not that far-fetched." I said fairly. Rose shook her head smiling in spite of herself.

"Alright, alright. Well, Vera, I'm inviting myself for a sleepover. I'm going to go tell mum. Stay here though, just in case my dad's head explodes." Rose said. With that, she stood and flounced out of the room.

The night passed in a storm of giggles and gossip. Lily had joined Rose and my alleged sleepover and insisted on performing the typical acts of sleepovers such as doing each other's hair and talking about boys. I've never been much of a do-hair or talk-about-boys type of girl, but I did my best to imitate Rose and Lily's girlish glee. It was three in the morning when I was sent by the others to fetch more tea. I hopped, relieved to be free of the never-ending high-pitched giggles and Witch Weekly questionnaires, and hurried to the door with our empty cups. I closed the door behind me before I turned…and rammed into someone. I looked up to see who in the world would be loitering in the hallway at this time of night and saw an exhausted looking, tousle-haired James. I suddenly became very self- conscious about messy hair and my silly silk pajamas.

"Watch where you're going." James muttered darkly. _Damn it._ I thought. Why was he always lurking behind me like that? I briefly wondered if he planned these awkward interactions between the two of us to aggravate my discomfort around him. Maybe he was trying to see if my head would actually explode. Just before my imagination zoomed into overdrive he snapped my attention back to himself saying,

"Tell the others to keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep."

"I'm not an owl. Tell them yourself." I replied irritably. He fixed me with his intense gaze and my heart sped up quickly. I expected him to come up with a snappy retort, but like the other night in my room he surprised me. He continued to stare into my eyes. I wondered if he was related to a basilisk, because I was absolutely petrified by his gaze. I jumped slightly as he extended his arm, but he simply caught a strand of my hair and tucked it back into my loose ponytail. Then he swept passed me wordlessly and entered the guest room.

I hurried down the stairs into the kitchen and poured some boiling water into the three small teacups. I gulped mine down quickly. The hot liquid burned my throat which gave me something to focus on other than my racing heart. What was going on with me? Why was James Potter able to affect me so much? I'd always been perfectly capable of ignoring him before, but now my knees felt weak every time I saw him. Had I finally reached a level where I loathed him so much that it caused me a physical discomfort? I had never really hated someone before, so I didn't know what emotion to compare this current one to. Damn it. Why did James always have to be so obnoxious and rude and infuriating and insufferable and….and intelligent and witty and handsome and…and…

I shook myself and downed another cup of boiling tea. It was several minutes before I could compose myself enough to return to the guest room. Rose and Lily were still as excited and giggly as they had been when I'd left them, but now they shared this strangely superior expression whenever they observed my thoughtful state, the meaning of which escaped me. Upon catching another one of Lily's sideways glances I exclaimed,

"What's up with you two. Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Oh no reason." Said Lily as she and Rose exchanged a glance.

"No seriously." I pressed.

"It's really nothing Vera." Rose said. "But just out of curiosity, how are you and Donovan doing?"

I felt my insides twist with guilt and shame as Donovan's handsome face popped into my head. I could tell that Rose and Lily saw something on my face worthy of note for they exchanged another look full of meaning.

"We're fine. Just fine." I finally said in a forceful tone, as though I was trying to convince myself as much as them.

"Well how is he doing? I'm sure you two lovebirds have been writing to each other everyday since term ended." Said Rose mischievously.

I stared at her with narrow eyes, feeling as though I was being questioned for information on a grizzly crime, and everything I said would be used against me in the court of girl. "Yes, as a matter of fact. He wrote me this morning."

A note from Don had indeed arrived that very morning, tied to the leg of the Thomas family owl, Leonardo. I remembered back to his excited words and sighed inwardly.

_Dear Vera,_

_I hope you're doing well. I wanted to send this the day I got home but my father, the self-proclaimed expert in all things female, told me I should wait a while so as not to seem desperate. But here I am, eager to hear from you, and I suppose subsequently quite desperate. _

_Everything has been good here at home. I was so excited to see mum and dad and to hear the news that my family has another child on the way. Why my parents decided to have two children seventeen years apart is beyond me, but I look forward to greeting that little tike into the world. I've always wanted a sibling, though I know you would prefer to live without one. _

_My dad gave me another piece of good news. Apparently Albus told his dad about you and me, and the two of them agreed that their annual Christmas party could use a few more old school friends, so he sent an owl to my dad, and I'm happy to say I will be seeing you on Christmas. Isn't that marvelous? Harry Potter is a very kind man. Don't you agree?_

_Dad has been in and out of the ministry a lot lately. Apparently something big is happening that hasn't been released to the public yet. He refuses to tell me what it is though, so I am set to wondering. My thought was that it will be the next Triwizard Tournament, I only wish this wasn't my last year at Hogwarts._

_I look forward to seeing you in a few days. _

_Missing you already,_

_Don_

This letter had given me a guilty lurch when I had read it. I missed Don as well, but I wasn't nearly as excited for his visit. To be honest, the prospect of having him and James in the same room as myself again did not bode a happy Christmas for me. I had chased Albus around the garden several times upon learning of his involvement in the continuation of my internal confusion, but he simply laughed and skipped out of my reach, not even minding when I rugby tackled him in the snow. Lily snapped me back to attention by saying,

"And I'm sure your eager reply is already off back to him. You must have used a different owl though because I noticed Ella is still downstairs."

I ground my teeth, glaring at the two of them. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"Nothing." Replied Rose. "Just drop it, Lil."

I continued to examine them both until Rose changed the subject. "So how about England's chances in the match against Japan?"

The conversation was effectively changed, but Lily and Rose's odd behaviour relating to the subject of Donovan still swirled around my head, making me ill at ease. The three of us did not get to bed until the wee hours of the morning, and even when I calmed myself enough to drift off, I was haunted by vivid and perplexing dreams in which James Potter made frequent appearances that did nothing to subdue my bewildered mind. Oh lord. What was happening to me?


	8. Understanding Auror Lingo

** Author's Note:** This chapter is rather long but full of action and very important to the story as it introduces the main plot. Please read, review, and enjoy. I will post James' POV after about chapter 12 of this story and will let you know when I have. So again, please enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

The days leading up to Christmas proved to be both entertaining and relatively dangerous for all members and guests within the Potter household. I had at last been roped into the prank war – almost literally – despite my desire to remain neutral. It happened three days before Christmas when I had passed Lily in the hallway, and she had asked me to hold a rope in which she was tying a series of intricate knots. I soon came to realise that Lily was concocting an elaborate pulley system, the purpose of which seemed to be similar to that of a bear trap. I looked at her satisfied face as she stepped back to survey her handy work.

"Er, Lily, what exactly – " There was a surprised cry and I whipped my head around just in time to see an unsuspecting Albus being hoisted into the air by his ankle.

"Lily you little…" He managed to get out, his face quickly turning scarlet as all the blood rushed into his head.

"Careful there, Al. I may be the one who trapped you, but I'm also the one who knows how to let you down. So watch your words."

"…Angel." He finished lamely. Then his gaze fell on me. I was still holding the main rope and barely coming to the realisation that I had just unwittingly signed myself up as the target of hundreds of overly- elaborate pranks devised by Albus Potter. "Vera!" He exclaimed in shock, "You joined Lily's side? LILY'S?"

"N-no." I stammered. "I didn't mean to!"

"You realise this means war?" Said Albus as he revolved slowly in the air by the ankle.

"Oh lord Albus – "

"War!" He pronounced firmly.

And so I was thrust into a whirlwind of trick stairs, charmed doorways, and hidden dungbombs. I decided to form an alliance with Lily, as she seemed to be the leading prankster, and soon experienced what it must be like to be a soldier in war and be constantly paranoid of an attack. Although the attacks I would be experiencing were thankfully not fatal. Not yet at least.

The afternoon of December 20th found me in the courtyard performing some of the daily Chaser's drills that James insisted on doing whenever he caught sight of me. Rose had come over with the expectation of spending time with me, and had been roped into the affair as well. I was enduring one of James' dull and endless Quidditch talks, made slightly more entertaining by Albus who was standing behind him and imitating his gesticulations and fist pounds, when Mrs. Potter called me from inside the back door,

"Vera, could you come here a moment? We need to speak to you about something."

Curious but thoroughly relieved at being released from James' Quidditch tirade, I zoomed back to the ground, skipped over and followed Mrs. Potter into the house. I stopped in the doorway. Mr. Potter, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and several other grim-looking aurors stood around the kitchen table, pouring over two photographs laid out across the table's surface. They all looked up when I entered. Some of them, including Mr. Weasley, glared at me openly.

"What's going on?" I asked, suddenly alert.

"Vera, could you please sit down? We would like to ask you a few questions." Mr. Potter said, his tone unrecognizably formal. I saw in his bespectacled eyes that I was not in trouble. Hesitantly I took a seat across from him and clasped my hands nervously in my lap.

"So, Vera, first question. Do you know where your parents are?" I stared at him, bewildered by his inquiry.

"No." I replied honestly, suddenly realizing that I had absolutely no idea of my parent's whereabouts. One of the aurors made a noise of disbelief. Mr. Potter ignored him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And they haven't tried to contact you since they saw you off on the Hogwart's Express on the 31st of August?" Cut in Aunt Hermione.

"Well," I said, thinking. I couldn't tell if they were trying to get me to incriminate my parents. "They did send me a letter a few weeks into term, but it didn't say much."

"I see. Is that letter still in your possession?" Mr. Potter asked, as a stir of interest rippled through the surrounding aurors.

"Yes I think it's in my trunk somewhere." I replied off handedly. In reality I knew exactly where in my trunk I had stashed it: in the special place where I kept all the letters and presents I had received from my parents in the last six years.

"May we see it?"

"Sure." I said, standing. Aunt Hermione rose as well and followed me up the stairs and into the guest room. I liked Rose's mum. She had the same sparkling, chocolate colored eyes as her daughter as well as bushy light brown hair framing a kind, pretty face. She also smiled at me politely as she walked beside me, instead of watching me suspiciously. However I did notice that she kept her wand out.

Upon reaching the guest bedroom I knelt and began shifting through the contents of my trunk, to make it appear as though I was looking for something. Finally, I reached into the corner and pulled out my mother's most recent letter and handed it to Mrs. Weasley. She took it and examined the outside carefully.

"She also sent me this." I said, pulling out the Egyptian style necklace. Mrs. Weasley peered at it closely. After seeming to determine that it was not cursed, she took it as well and strode back downstairs. We were around the same height but I still had to skip every couple of stairs to keep up with her.

She handed the letter to Mr. Potter and set to work running her wand over the necklace. I was amazed at how effortlessly she performed non-verbal spells, a feat with which I was still struggling at school. Mr. Potter was also magically examining the letter. I was briefly reminded of a story I had heard several years ago wherein a man was sent a suspicious and anonymous letter by owl. Upon reaching the end of the letter, his memory had been wiped completely blank. I wasn't sure my parents were above such a thing if some aurors came poking around our possessions. They didn't like when the Ministry interfered in their business.

Mr. Potter seemed to deem the letter safe for reading, for he opened it and began scanning it. Upon completing it he passed the letter to the other aurors, who read it as well. Some made disbelieving faces when they took in the material, others performed several other spells over it with seemingly disappointing results.

"What do you think?" Mr. Potter asked the red-haired Mr. Weasley.

He shrugged, looking down at the letter again. "Other than expressing a rotten high opinion of herself, Mrs. Malfoy doesn't seem to have said anything of note. Anything with that necklace, Hermione?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It has a few magical properties but not anything dark or dangerous."

The aurors exchanged several stumped expressions before a thin, dark-haired man leaned over and said,

"But what about this part here? She mentions that she and her husband are out of the country but she failed to say where."

"Good point, Wallace. You and Eliza go back the office and analyze this. Seamus, Jacob, go with them and try to find the origin of this necklace. Ron, Hermione, Hunter, come with me."

Wallace, Eliza, Seamus, and Jacob set off immediately, reminding me irresistibly of worker bees. Mr. Potter stood, but before he could move toward the door I piped up,

"Excuse me – uh – Harry, if I may, why are you looking for my parents?"

"They aren't in any trouble, at the moment at least. We would just like to question them."

"Question them about what?"

He fixed a grim expression on his face before for sliding the moving photographs across the table toward me. I stared down at them, shock splitting my face.

"Theodore Nott was murdered in the early hours of this morning."

I stared down at the first photograph. I barely recognized the bloody face of Mr. Nott, who I had met several times while at social occasions with my family. In the center of his chest was a gaping wound, through which his no longer beating heart and no longer breathing lungs were visible. His blank eyes stared into the camera eerily. I pushed it away, sick to my stomach.

"We don't consider your parents suspects, but as they were fairly close to the victim, we would like to question them about anyone who may have wished to harm Mr. Nott. His wife and his daughter are perfectly intact, you may be happy to know, and we have them under constant surveillance."

I only half listened to him. I was staring at the second photograph. It was of a long stretch of white wall on which a rhyme was written in what was unmistakably blood.

_To those whose blood runs thick with prejudice_

_Prepare to meet your ultimate nemesis._

_To those who have lived beneath their hateful hands,_

_Prepare to rise up and take command._

_I'll be your saviour and your guide._

_Together we will not have to hide._

_Prepare my friends for a great progression,_

_It is time for the Half-Blood Prince's ascension._

_Too long they've had unrightful power_

_So join me know, take back the hour._

_Change is tangible in the air_

_So pure-blood families beware._

_BEWARE THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE._

The poem was odd and badly structured, but the message came across loud and clear. Someone had it in for purebloods.

"We haven't identified this person yet, nor his or her precise intentions. We don't know if he is targeting all pure-blood families or just the ones who – uh – have had a previous association with muggle haters like the Notts." Said Mrs. Weasley. It sounded as though she was trying to reassure me with very unreassuring words.

"Bloody rotten death eaters, she means. Like your dear old dad and granddad." Interrupted Mr. Weasley. I felt my chest tighten furiously at his words, but I decided that getting cheeky with a well trained Ministry official wouldn't be in my best interest.

"Ronald Weasley you – you heartless git!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, hitting her husband over the head with a small beaded handbag. "You have no subtlety!" She continued to shout at him, hitting him with her purse all the way out the door.

"Lover's quarrels." Said Mr. Potter, rolling his eyes. "But really Vera," He turned his attention back to me. "I'd appreciate if you would stay in the house for the remainder of the holidays. We don't know exactly what this mad hatter wants but it can't be anything good, and as a pureblood associated with the Notts, you ought to watch yourself. You may be a target as well."

I nodded, barely paying attention to what I was agreeing to.

"Alright then. See you later." He followed his friends out the door. Albus, James, and Rose entered barely a second later. Albus looked worried, James looked irritated, and Rose simply looked speculative.

"Vera! What's going on? Why is half the Ministry of Magic in our kitchen?" Albus launched into questions the second his feet cleared the threshold. I didn't answer him. I was too busy puzzling over the identity of the strange new character calling himself the Half-Blood Prince.

"What's wrong?" Al asked upon registering my blank expression. "Vera?" When I didn't answer he knelt down in front of me and took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "Vera? Talk to me."

I stared up into his green eyes. "Theodore Nott is dead."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose and James' shocked looks.

"What?" Albus stuttered. "How?"

"Murder."

"Huh?"

I pulled the two pictures of the table and handed them to him as he rose back onto his feet. He grimaced at the first photograph then passed it to Rose. She made a small noise of disgust before passing it to James, who turned slightly green. We all looked at Albus who was still reading the rhyming words in the second photo. He passed it along to Rose, his expression suddenly grim.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked. I shrugged. I knew I would be fine. I was just recovering from shock at the moment and of course pondering my own potentially gruesome fate.

_Death is a strange thing_, I contemplated as the other three continued to puzzle over the visuals of Nott's murder. I had never been particularly fond of Mr. Nott. He'd been huffy, snobbish, and gossipy. I still remembered his short and fat stature, his shiny bald scalp, and his beady black eyes set in his meaty face. Mr. Nott had not been a good or attractive person, but he had still been a person. A person I had met, a person I had spoken to. A person with a wife, a daughter, parents, and even grandparents. He had had hopes and dreams, perhaps not good ones, but hopes and dreams nonetheless. Now he was gone, and all the years of his life, all of his memories, and all of his personal thoughts were gone with him, and there seemed to be an empty hole somewhere in the world where Mr. Nott should have been.

"Oh Vera." Said Rose as she finished reading the Prince's warning. "You must be so scared." I shrugged again, still thinking. Time passed, though how much time I didn't know. I ignored Rose and Al's whispered conversation. I ignored the snow falling outside. I ignored the creaking of the floorboards under Lily's feet on the floor above. I even ignored Rose the first few times she tried to get my attention.

"Do you have any idea who this person could be?" Rose asked as I finally turned my eyes to her.

I shrugged. "Plenty of ideas. The Notts weren't what you'd call popular. Mr. Nott was a miserable old sod, and Mrs. Nott and Adrian aren't exactly peachy. I'd have thought someone tried to kill them just to get them to shut up if it weren't for this message." I shook my head dejectedly. "Everyone hates my family. Everyone hates anyone who was involved with Voldemort. I'm sure plenty of people are happy to see Mr. Nott dead. I'm sure plenty of people would be happy to see my family dead. Because of that, the list of suspects goes on forever."

Rose lapsed back into silence. For the first time, I turned my eyes onto James. The expression on his handsome face was unreadable.

"Do you have any idea?" I asked of him.

He looked up at me, his brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well everyone knows you run the 'I hate Malfoy' campaign at school. I bet you know plenty of people who would want to murder a member of a death eater family." I could hear the harsh, cutting edge in my voice, but I made no attempt to soften it. My emotions were spinning around like throwing stars at the moment and James Potter was the nearest person for me to logically take my anger out on.

"What are you trying to say? That I was involved in this – in this awful thing?" His anger seemed to rise to match my own.

I rose to my feet, staring him boldly in the eye. "You tell me." I said coolly.

James' face twisted into a million different expressions in the space of about two seconds. "You – you filthy death eater. How dare you suggest that I – I – "

"That you what? Behave the exact way you always do?" I demanded, smarting as his insult cut through me.

He seemed absolutely speechless. Feeling a strange mixture of triumph, guilt, and sorrow for the way I had just spoken to James, I grabbed my cloak, threw it over my shoulders and marched out the door.

As usual, I ran. I sprinted across the frost- covered ground, tripping occasionally and sprawling in the snow. I was tired of it. Exhausted in fact. Exhausted of James treating me like a criminal simply because of my surname. For once I just wished he would smile at me. Give me a chance to show him he had judged me much too early. I wanted him to look at me the way he had in the changing rooms that day, like I wasn't a terrible sight to behold.

I continued to run until I came upon one of the orchards that occupied the areas surrounding Ottery St. Catchpole. I sat down against one of the tree trunks and muttered the charm for a portable fire I'd learned in fourth year. A small blue flame crackled to life before me, floating an inch above the ground and warming me. I sat there until the sun went down, taking big lung fulls of ice-cold air, and trying to still my spinning mind.

In the distance I could see the tall, crooked outline of the Burrow where Al's grandparents lived. On the other side of the valley, I could see the much smaller, straighter outline of Rose's house. I also knew that Lorcan and Lysander, some of Lily's friends whose mother was very close with Mr. Potter, lived just over the distant hill, and Mr. Longbottom and Alex lived one town over. The Weasley family was quite odd in this manner. They seemed to love spending time with friends and family, so much so that when Mr. Potter and his friends decided to settle down, they built their houses in sight of one another and Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur.

I had never experienced this in my house. I loved my family, and they loved me, though none of us would ever say this out loud. In fact, the only time I ever saw my parents was at dinner over the breaks, and sometimes not even then, as my dad was a curse breaker for Gringott's and he and my mom travelled a lot. The lavish gifts they brought back from foreign countries were enough to satisfy Scorpius, but I was continually wondering what it would be like to have full-time parents. To have a mother who would take me shopping and ask me about my friends and school and be honestly curious about it. To have a father who cared enough to remind me to keep the bedroom door open when I had a boy over, and scare the living daylights out of that same boy if he ever tried anything with me. I sighed at these thoughts. I knew my friends were annoyed by things like that when their parents did them, but I personally felt that my friends took small acts like getting a hug or pat on the back from their parents for granted.

It had long since become dark when I heard footsteps crunching in the snow just outside of the orchard. I opened my eyes to find Albus standing before me, wearing a heavy winter jacket and carrying a steaming cup of tea. His face was solemn.

He sat down in front of me and held out the cup of tea. I took it gratefully and gulped it down. He stared at the fire I had conjured, not speaking. It seemed he was out of apologies and comforting words. I was glad. I'd heard enough of them to last me a lifetime. At last the night became too cold. I stood and Albus rose to his feet beside me. As we began walking, Albus said,

"I told mum you probably wouldn't want to come to dinner tonight, so I'm gonna take you to eat down in the village, and we can go back home after my brother is asleep."

I noticed his choice of words when mentioning his brother, but didn't comment. Instead I sighed and said,

"Alright. But then I think I'll go back to my house tomorrow."

Albus looked at me, his eyes suddenly wide. "What? Why?"

I shook my head sadly as Albus directed our feet toward the distant spots of light down in the village. "You have a great family Al, and I don't want to mess that up. You are all such wonderful people, and you deserve to have a happy Christmas. Somehow I think me being here won't help that."

Anger suddenly flared in Albus' eyes. He stopped and grabbed my shoulders, turning me around to face him. "Seriously Vera how thick are you?" I made a small 'huff' sound. That wasn't the first time in the last few days someone had told me I was thick. "I think we've all made it pretty clear that we want you around, no matter what my arse of a brother says. Besides, you aren't safe at your house and the Head of the Auror Office has ordered you to stay with us so you're just gonna have to suck it up. Now stop being such a Gryffindor. No one likes appreciates that noble, self-sacrificing rubbish right now. Now please, _stay_. Do it for me alright?"

I stared at him. Albus had never been one to yell. I'd rarely even heard him raise his voice. He had always had this skill of solving problems in a very calm and logical tone, a skill I envied. It was this, his intense and uncommon frustration, that impressed upon me how serious he was, and therefore convinced me to say,

"Alright."

"So you'll stay?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice do I?"

"No you don't." He said, appearing thoroughly satisfied with himself. "Now let's go. I know this muggle diner you'll like."

We passed the rest of the walk in a considerably more cheerful manner, and found relief from the freezing cold in a small, toasty diner on the edge of town. We took a seat in a booth beside the frost-encrusted window and were promptly greeted by a pretty girl with honey blonde curls who seemed about our age. She was short but dainty with a heart-shaped face and wide blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Holly. Can I get you two something to drink?" Her voice was high and bell-like. Her eyes passed over my strange attire before coming to linger on Albus. Seemingly oblivious to staring he said,

"Oh something warm. Hot chocolate?"

"Same." I said. Holly made a note on her notepad, gave Albus a significant look and strode away to fill our orders.

"She fancies you. That girl Holly." I informed him. His head snapped up from his menu.

"What? No she doesn't."

"Oh yes she does. I'm a girl, trust me."

He rolled his eyes at my use of the girl card. "Whatever it doesn't matter. I have a girlfriend."

"How is she by the way?" I asked, looking down at my own menu.

"Okay I guess."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "She hasn't written me back yet."

"Really? Not even for your birthday?"

He shook his head, sadness gripping his features.

"I see." I said, unable to think of a better response. "I'm sure she's just busy."

"Yeah." Said Albus, looking as though he hoped this himself. Trying to take his mind off these darker subjects I said,

"What time is it anyway?"

Albus pulled out his brand new golden pocket watch that he had received for his 17th birthday and looked at it.

"I'll let you know when I figure out how to read this thing."

I chuckled quietly and he began to smile slightly as well. Holly returned at that moment with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here you are." She said, setting them down before us. "Are you ready to order?"

We gave her our orders and in no time had plates of hot food in front of us. I looked around the diner as I ate, taking in the leather booths, the warm golden glow of the lights, the steady hum of the coffee machine. We were some of the few customers in the diner. There was an elderly gentleman in the corner with a pale blue cap and wool gray jacket, a plump auburn haired woman sipping a cup of coffee at the counter, and a pale, dark haired man in the corner by the door. I gave a sharp intake of breath as the man looked up at me. His eyes, as black and empty as holes, bore into mine with a furious intensity. I dropped my gaze, suddenly feeling a strange sense of foreboding.

"What are you looking at?" Albus asked, noticing my reaction.

"Nothing. There's just a strange man in the corner."

"Hmmm…Leaky Cauldron strange or Knockturn Alley strange?"

"Knockturn Alley."

"Weird. Well don't worry. He's probably not much more of a nutter than the other ones."

"I suppose." We returned to eating. A moment later, the door opened and another man stepped in, followed by a swirl of snowflakes and cold air. He was tall with ash blonde hair, pale skin, and an enormous scar running the length of the left side of his face. He shot me a filthy look when our eyes met, and once again I dropped my gaze and returned to my food. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the blonde man join the dark haired man. They set to muttering and (Was I imagining it?) casting Albus and I meaningful looks. My sense of foreboding increased.

Holly strolled up to the pair, preparing to take the second man's order, but he shooed her away, eyeing me the whole time.

"Are you done eating?" I muttered quickly to Albus.

"No. Why?"

"We need to go."

"Huh?"

"Those men over there. They're looking at us. I think we should go back to your house." I raised my hand and requested the check from Holly. She took her time delivering it, eyeing Albus flatteringly the whole time.

I began to tap my foot, half out of impatience, half out of nervousness.

"What's up with you?" Albus asked sounding slightly irritated.

"Nothing. I just have a bad feeling. We really need to go."

He stared at me intently for a moment then said, "Alright."

Holly came with the check a moment later, looking slightly put out. Albus pulled out several oddly colored strips of paper with a woman's face on them and place them on top of the bill.

"Keep the change." I muttered to Holly as I grabbed Albus' wrist and pulled him out the door. We strode out into the gently falling snow and began walking quickly back in the direction of the house.

"Vera calm down. I'm sure they are just shifty looking muggles. It's not like they're following us – oh."

I glanced back. The two men had exited the diner and were walking behind us at a distance.

"Alright, well that's just a coincidence. I'm sure they are just heading this direction as well. I know there is an inn up ahead."

I nodded, hoping very much that Albus was correct. The snow crunched underneath our feet as we walked quickly along, past houses, closed shops, a bank, a muggle post office… At last we passed the inn Albus had been referring to. I glanced back at the men several moments later, and found that they had passed up the inn completely.

My heart sped up in terror. I grabbed Albus' wrist with my left hand, and slid my right into my pocket to wrap around my wand. Then I muttered,

"Al, when I squeeze your hand, run."

He nodded grimly, suddenly just as paranoid as I was. I glanced back at the men once more and then squeezed Albus' hand tightly. Together we broke into a run. Just then, a jet of red light shot over my shoulder and hit a snowdrift ahead. I began sprinting, pulling Albus along behind me. Another streak of light shot past us, this time narrowly missing my ear. I turned around and shot a stunner at the dark-haired man. He dodged it and threw a jelly legs jinx at me. I noticed that they didn't seem to be aiming for Albus. I ran faster, positively yanking Al along behind me. He entered the dueling by shooting a series of jinxes back at the pair, all of which missed by inches.

We were at the edge of town now, all signs of civilization falling away quickly. We reached the hill. _Now we just have to run up this hill and the Potter house will be in sight and then we'll be_…the snow suddenly gave way beneath me. The last spell sent at me had hit the snow at my feet, causing me to trip and slide all the way back down to the bottom of the hill.

"_Pretego!"_ I screamed at the precise moment the fair-haired man exclaimed, "_Stupefy!"_

The stunner bounced off my shield and hit the roof of a distant house, causing several feet of snow to spill onto the ground. I struggled to my feet. Albus was now dueling both men. The two seemed unwilling to hurt Albus, so he was primarily trying to defend me. I joined the fray and began shooting all manner of spells at the two men.

"Albus!" I yelled as I dodged a stunning spell. "Get your dad!"

Albus nodded and turned toward the house while I covered his back. "_Expecto Patronum!" _He waved his wand and an enormous elephant shot out of the tip before coming to stand at attention in front of him. "Get dad and bring him here. Go!" The elephant galloped off.

"An elephant, Al? Really?" I asked as I dodged another spell. Albus didn't get a chance to answer. At that moment a jet of red light hit him in the chest. He was thrown off his feet and landed several yards away where he sprawled in the snow, motionless.

"Albus!" I screamed. Fury mounted in my chest as I turned to face his attacker. "_Reducto!"_ My spell caught the fair-haired man in the stomach and threw him twenty feet back into edge of the town. I began to spin to face the other man but I wasn't fast enough. A spell hit me in back and I collapsed. Pain. Unimaginable, indescribable pain was splitting my spine.

I'd been injured before. In second year I'd broken my leg after tripping over Fred Weasley's foot. In fourth year, a group of Slytherin girls had pinned me down in the third floor bathroom and burned the words "Bloodtraitor" into my arm. Last year, I'd been rampaged by a crowd of angry hippogriffs set on me by some of my brother's friends and had lived to tell the tale only through Hagrid's quick actions in saving me. All of that had hurt, but nothing had been like this. This was agony. Pure, unadulterated agony. I knew it could only be one thing. The Cruciatus Curse.

Then the pain stopped. I turned onto my back, trying to see through my suddenly blurry vision and grasped around in the snow for the wand I had dropped.

"_Crucio!"_ The man's harsh voice said. The pain raked through me again. I heard a terrible, agonized screaming and realized it was coming from my own mouth. Then there was a _pop _andsomeone said,

"_Stupefy!"_ And the pain stopped. The spell was followed by two more popping sounds. I breathed heavily, trying to fill my protesting lungs with air. I heard people muttering. I heard the crunch of snow as someone knelt beside me and brushed the hair from my eyes. I peered up through my blurry vision. A tall, thin figure was leaning over me. I could barely make out messy black hair and amber brown eyes.

"She's alive." I heard James call to someone. "How's Al?"

"Fine. He's just stunned. _Enervate!" _

I heard a gasp and then Albus' voice, "Vera! Vera? Run!"

"It's alright Al." I heard Mrs. Potter murmur.

"Where's - ?"

"Vera's over there. She's alive too." I heard the crunching of snow again and someone knelt down on my other side. I felt Albus' hand slip into mine as he said,

"What's wrong with her?"

"That bastard was torturing her. Don't worry. Dad got him. And I think we were here in time."

"Yes we were." Mr. Potter said. He sounded closer now. "But you three get back to the house. There may be more of them around. I'll call the magical enforcement squad. Ginny, can you help me round these men up?" Mr. and Mrs. Potter began muttering again as someone scooped me off the ground and held me against his chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

"Hold on tight, both of you." James muttered. Then we were turning on the spot. The air seemed to be pressing hard on us from all sides as though we were being squeezed through a narrow tube. I twisted one of my hands in the front of James' t-shirt, wanting the unpleasant sensation to stop. It did.

I took in a breath of fresh air and forced my eyes open. We were outside of the gate that marked the edge of the Potter property. Lily stood in the doorway, looking out at the three of us with concern as we approached the house. Then we were through the door. I closed my eyes, enjoying the all around warmth that suddenly enveloped me and wishing it could penetrate some of the cold still resolutely residing my chest.

I felt James setting me down on the couch in the sitting room. He tried to pull away then, but I furled my hands even more tightly into his t-shirt. I opened my eyes to find his face inches from mine. He gazed at me with a bemused expression, his eyes flitting briefly across every inch of my face. Our staring contest was ended when he at last sighed and sat down beside me, allowing me to curl up to his chest and absorb his warmth. I closed my eyes contentedly as I listened to his steady heartbeat. There were several creaking noises as Lily and Albus sat down on the couch across from us.

"So Al," James said, "Tell us what happened."


	9. An Elephant, Al? Really?

**Author's Note: **Here is another chapter. This one is a MAJOR turning point so stay tuned. Oh and I don't know if you noticed but in the last chapter I tried to reverse my mistake regarding the appearance of the Potter children, savvy? Enjoy!

I was now under official house arrest. I was not permitted to go beyond the gate surrounding the Potter property. When Mr. Potter wasn't home I was constantly under the supervision of a grim-faced auror. All my mail was checked before being passed on to me, meaning that a stranger was reading all of Don's mushy love letters before I was. One that caused a particularly vivid flush to come to my cheeks when it was handed to me arrived on December 23rd.

_Dear Vera_,

_I'm counting down the days until I get to see you on Christmas. Remember that night we spent on top of West tower back in October? It keeps popping into my head. Maybe you don't remember. How about I describe it to you? _He went on to describe in painful detail the night in question, as though I hadn't been there and didn't remember some of the less virtuous things that had occurred. _Good times, aye?_

_You asked about mum? Well she's getting extremely pregnant and admittedly rather unpleasant to be around. Once when I was younger I saw a cartoon strip in the Prophet comparing a pregnant woman to a Tyrannosaurus Rex. At the time I found it insensitive. But now I've come to realize the cartoonist had a point. They are large, they have rapid mood swings, and they can eat an entire steak in one bite. I swear I saw my mum unhinge her jaw last night at dinner. I can't blame her though. This experience has taught me to be thankful I was born male. _

_Hope you're okay. What you told me about getting attacked by those men a few days ago really scared me. But I suppose they're in custody now so you're safe again. I can't wait to see you,_

_Don_

Trying to banish the pink from my cheeks, I grabbed a piece of parchment and began scribbling a response.

_Dear Don,_

_I feel compelled to inform you that all mail addressed to me is currently being checked by the Auror Office. I would therefore appreciate, for both our sakes, if you could refrain from describing in such vivid detail some of the more intimate times we've had together. Don't worry, I was in fact present on that night in October and remember it quite well. _Deciding this sounded a bit harsh I went on to say,

_I miss you too. Things are all right here. Al and I played a marathon game of exploding snap yesterday, and the pranks have continued despite the fact that they must all be performed within the boundaries of the house. It's like a war zone. I can't wait for the two days of peace on Christmas and Christmas Eve and I am positively dreading Boxing Day._

_Lily did my nails midnight blue to match my Christmas dress. She couldn't remember the spell to it so she did it the muggle way. Hopefully by the day of the party the nail polish will be located exclusively on my nails instead of everywhere else._

_Be patient with your mum. She gave you life for Merlin's sake. She's performing another miracle if you ask me._

_See you soon,_

_Vera_

I was rolling my letter up into a tight scroll when there was a knock on the guest room door.

"Come in!" I called as I tied a leather thong around the scroll so as to attach it to my owl. I stood up from the desk chair and turned around to come face to face with James who had just entered the room. I took a quick step back and his brown eyes came into focus. Okay seriously, someone needed to give him a talk about personal space.

"Er…what's up?" I highly doubted this was a social visit. I tried to keep my tone civil. He and I hadn't even acknowledged each other's presence in the last three days, and for good reason if you ask me. I glanced down at the clock. "Isn't it kind of late?"

James looked at it too. "Oh yeah I was just downstairs watching television. Lost track of the time. There was a good show on. Amazing what these muggles come up with, aye?"

Small talk? What the hell was going on? I thought about reaching for my wand but reconsidered when I realised it could be misconstrued as a hostile act.

"So…uh…why are you in my room?" I asked at last.

"I…" He trailed off, suddenly looking uncomfortable. His hand reached back to run through his already messy hair. "I wanted to…_apologise_." He said the last word so quietly I was almost positive I'd imagined it. While my mind was reeling to make sense of his words he continued,

"I shouldn't have said what I said the other day. It was out of line. No matter what I think of your family, it was low of me to call you names after you'd just gotten news like that. I know it's hard to lose people. Especially people who are important to you."

To this I actually laughed. "You think I actually liked Mr. Nott? Of course not! He's the biggest git on the face of the planet! And Adrian is a right little snot rag. I was just upset he was dead. I don't like when anyone dies. I mean, even the most awful people on Earth are still people when it comes down to it."

He gave me a calculating expression then said, "I see."

"Yeah." I said. "I guess I should apologise too. I shouldn't have accused you of murder. I know you didn't kill anyone."

"That you know of." He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. What the hell? A joke? I was dreaming. I had to be. I was so shocked by his reaction that I didn't even laugh. An awkward tension descended on us once more. James' eyes strayed down to down to my hand in which my letter was clutched.

"What's that?" He asked casually.

"A letter to Donovan." A strange expression flitted across his face. My heart jumped slightly in my chest though I couldn't figure out why.

"Cool." He finally said. "Well, good night then."

He left quickly.

"Night." I said. Once again I was speaking to the closed door.

A metaphorical white flag was raised the next morning in honour of Christmas Eve. Lily, Albus, and I spent the day in the backyard, building snow wizards, playing Quidditch, and catching gnomes, all of which culminated in an intense three-way snowball fight during which we managed to break two windowpanes and effectively soak and bruise each other, all out of love, of course.

The three of us eventually called a truce and, covered in mud and snow, trumped back into the kitchen.

"Warmth!" Albus cried as we closed to back door. "Thank Merlin, one more minute out there and I would have frozen my test–" Mrs. Potter chose that moment to enter the kitchen, "- nose off."

Mrs. Potter stopped in the doorway and fixed her hands on her hips. "You three are soaking wet! Get upstairs and change! Dinner's almost ready."

"Is dad cooking?" Lily asked carefully as Albus and I went for the stairs.

"Yes. Why?" Mrs. Potter demanded.

"No reason." Lily took off ahead of us. Al and I hurried behind her. It was common knowledge that Mrs. Potter hadn't really inherited her mother's cooking abilities.

I hopped in the shower after Lily and washed the mud out of my hair. Afterward I pulled on a pair of black dress robes with decorative lace on the neckline and waist. I fixed my hair in the mirror and applied a light layer of make-up. Finally, I skipped downstairs and joined Lily, Albus, James, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The table was set with a red tablecloth and pale golden napkins beside sparkling crystal plates and cups. Various dishes were strewn across the table with no apparent rhyme or reason and an enormous turkey resided in the center of the jumble. We all dug in with enthusiasm.

After dessert we changed into our nightclothes and congregated in the sitting room to grab a cup of tea before bed. Not wanting anyone else to see me in my ridiculous pajamas, I pulled on a t-shirt and borrowed a pair of sweatpants from Lily. I sat in the armchair facing the window and stirring my tea idly. James, Albus, and Lily were on one couch and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were snuggled together on the opposite one. Mrs. Potter was describing in vivid detail the time she played in the Quidditch World Cup for England. Her three children had heard the story several times and so were simply nodding and chuckling occasionally, but I was absolutely fascinated.

"…and then we all went up into the top box and Kingsley handed Winona Smith the Cup while we all hoisted her into the air on our shoulders." Mrs. Potter finished the story with an enormous smile on her face.

"That's excellent Ginny." Said Harry, smiling affectionately at her. "Why don't you tell Vera about the time we ended up stranded in a muggle airport in Belgium?"

"Oh please do." I begged.

"Alright, well we were on our way home from game against the Belgium Boggarts and I'd brought Harry along. It was just after we got married and I'd just been recruited by the Holy-Head Harpies. Now Harry here told me he had never ridden on this thing muggles call an airplane so I figured it might be fun to try it out. But none of the planes were departing because there was this awful rainstorm. There was lightning and the most dreadful thunder…"

There was a crash. My brain scrambled around to free itself from Mrs. Potter's story. _Thunder?_ I thought as I tried to place the sound. _No it was glass. Breaking glass._ I looked at the ground to find a small rock surrounded by several shards of glass. I raised my eyes to focus on the window, which I now realised was broken. My mind reeled to try and put the two together. A rock, a broken window…Before I'd reached a conclusion however a jet of purple light shot through the crack in the window. Time seemed to slow down at I watched the flash of light make its way toward me and speed through my chest.

I collapsed to the floor, screaming. Pain equal to that of the Cruciatus Curse was splitting across my spine. It felt as though someone was trying to carve something into my flesh using a blunt knife. I screamed louder, scrabbling at my back, trying to make the pain stop. My t-shirt was soaked in a strange, warm liquid. Blood. I heard desperate shouting above me but could barely make sense of it.

"Ginny, this might be my chance. Can you – "

"Yes, Harry. Go!"

There was the sound of a door opening then shutting.

"James, pick her up and bring her to the table. Lily, go get some wet towels and bandages. Albus, grab the Dittany. It's in my potion kit."

A pair of strong arms picked me up off the glass-covered ground as I tried to control my screaming. I heard heavy, nervous breathing in my ear and quick footsteps. James set me down on a hard surface and a smaller, gentler set off hands rolled me over onto my front. I heard more quick footsteps

"_Difindo!"_ Mrs. Potter murmured. The back of my shirt tore open. There was a collective gasp.

"What?" I demanded. "What is it?"

"Words." Came Albus' voice.

"What do they say?"

"Beware the Half-Blood Prince." Lily read in an ominous tone. I felt the breath leave my body. It returned quickly however in a gasp as the Dittany Mrs. Potter was applying stung my skin. I heard the sounds of her setting the bottle down and picking up her wand. She began to mutter a quick cantation over me. I sighed in relief as the pain in my back receeded.

"Albus, pass me a towel."

I felt warm water trickle across my back as Mrs. Potter sponged at the blood around my currently knitting wounds.

"Vera," She said at last, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Good. The cuts are healing. They are pretty deep so there may be some scarring. But you'll be all right. Okay?"

"Thank you so much." I told her.

"No problem. Albus, how about you go grab a t-shirt for her. And James, maybe you can step out. Lily, help me put these bandages on."

Albus and James left and I sat up to help Lily and Mrs. Potter wrap the bandage around my torso, realizing only know that I was lying on the dining room table. Albus tossed an olive green t-shirt through the door and I pulled it on.

"Go ahead and take care of her Albus, Lily. James can you clean up the sitting room? I'm going to go reinforce the protective spells."

Albus and Lily each took one of my elbows and led me over to sit at the kitchen table.

"Want something to drink?" Lily asked. I shrugged and Lily pulled out a large jug of pumpkin juice. Albus and Lily sat around me chattering nervously while James and Mrs. Potter worked around the house. All of them took turns glancing at the back door through which Mr. Potter had left. It had been a half hour. An hour. Two hours.

At last there was the sound of a creaking gate and all four Potters jumped to alert. Mr. Potter entered a moment later, looking haggard and woebegone.

"Nothing." He said in reply to Mrs. Potter's questioning look. "I couldn't catch them. They apparated twenty feet away from the front gate. Then I had to go to the office to tell the others and write up a quick report." He sat down at the table opposite me and rested his face in his hands. "I don't know how they got that spell through our defenses. I'll have to contact Hermione and Kingsley about it in the morning."

He raised his head and looked at me. "Are you alright, by the way?"

I nodded.

"Sorry your stay with us hasn't been exactly fun. With the whole family drama and you know…being tortured thing."

I shrugged. "Eh. Sounds just like Christmas at my house."

He chuckled weakly. "Well I'm still sorry. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you, if that makes it any better." He was serious now.

"I appreciate it." I said, trying to push my appreciation into every syllable.

Mr. Potter inclined his head in reply and addressed Mrs. Potter, "Well I'm going to bed, dear."

She nodded and took Mr. Potter's recently vacated seat across from me.

"You should all get some rest as well." I told the remaining Potters. Lily nodded, yawning.

"You too, Vera." She said. She and Albus stood.

"I'm not ready to sleep yet. I'd like to stay up and think a while." They nodded again and headed up the stairs, dragging their feet in exhaustion.

Mrs. Potter yawned widely.

"You should sleep." I said quickly, not wanting her to feel I was a burden.

"No I'm fine."

"No, you aren't." I contradicted. "Really, go to bed. I'll be okay."

"But – "

"It's alright, mum. I'll take care of her."

I turned. James was lolling against the doorway to the kitchen, looking extremely bored with his surroundings. I stared at him. James Potter had never, in all the time I'd known him, willingly volunteered to spend time around me.

Mrs. Potter looked between the two of us. Seeming to decide that James couldn't do anything too awful to me if we were left alone, she nodded. She ran a hand through my hair affectionately before she stood and walked up the stairs, standing on her toes to kiss James on the cheek as she passed him.

James stared at me intently for a moment. I shifted uncomfortably, trying not to stare back.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked finally, turning to search through the cupboards. Okay seriously, what was the deal with the Potters and giving people beverages?

"Uh…some tea would be nice." I replied, bewildered by his sudden good nature toward me.

"I reckon you may need something a little stronger than tea." He said, pulling something off of a high shelf. He set it down on the table in front of me and I recognised it as the bottle of Madam Rosmerta's finest fire whiskey. He looked at me and I shrugged,

"Might be nice to loosen up a bit."

He chuckled and conjured two shot glasses on the wooden surface of the kitchen table. He poured an equal measure in each cup and lifted his own as though in a toast,

"To your good health."

I tapped my glass lightly against his (barely scoffing at the irony) and tossed the liquid down my throat. It tasted dreadful, but left me with a pleasant, tingly sensation in my chest, as though I was being filled with a merry, crackling fire. I held out my glass expectantly and he filled it again, smiling now.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, deciding to go ahead and get to the point.

He looked at me thoughtfully as he tossed another shot into his mouth. He was quiet for a long time, so long in fact that I'd nearly forgotten I'd asked a question.

"I guess it's because," I jumped as he began speaking, "When that spell hit you and you fell off your chair, I swear for a split second I thought you were dead."

"Wouldn't that just make you happy?"

James frowned at me. "I don't know where you got this idea that I want anyone dead. Sure I think your brother and your family are despicable people, but I'd never want to see any of you killed."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why do you treat me like shit?" It seemed I was becoming very straightforward under the influence of the drink.

James set his glass down on the table, thinking again. He thought even longer this time. So long that my intoxicated brain began to wander around in circles.

"I don't know." He said at last. I saw an expression in his brown eyes that confused me. I didn't comment though.

My thoughts became increasingly illogical as the amount of whiskey in the bottle dwindled. James appeared to be suffering this effect as well, but was much more in control of himself despite the fact that he had consumed a third more of the bottle than I had. He began to laugh easily at some of my unintelligent comments and at one point reached across the table to begin stroking my hair in an off-hand sort of way.

"So tell me about yourself." He said at last.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, trying to disguise a hiccup with a giggle.

"Hmmm. Well first how about you tell me what it is that makes my brother and Donovan so devoted to you? Is it your feminine charms?"

I choked slightly on gulp of fire whiskey but just barely managed not to spew it all over him. Feminine charms? Was he mad? I had never considered myself to have any worthwhile charms, much less feminine ones. In fact, the only charms I could use effectively were the ones that came out of my wand.

"If I understand your meaning correctly, you think I'm a tramp?" I said, trying to be careful with my tone and word choice.

"Not exactly. I think a lot of lads like you, both as a friend and a girl, and I want to know why."

My drunk mind was thoroughly stumped. A lot of guys liked me? Well that just wasn't true. Sure there was Donovan and Mark, and Albus and Alex were my best friends. _But that's was only…let's see…one, two_…I hiccupped…_one, two…_I had to begin counting on my fingers because I found that I kept arriving on the incorrect number. Four. Four guys. That was hardly a lot.

"Well my relationship with Albus is completely plutonic. And I have a lot of close guy friends but that's mainly because I think girls are kinda…catty. I don't like most of them. Boys are much simpler. And as far as boys who like me as a girl, well I can only think of two."

"Really? Because I can name five off the top of my head."

I gawked at him. Five? Okay I knew I was a blonde but five was just silly.

"You can't name five – "

"Oh can't I?" He took a deep breath and began rattling off names.

"Jeffery Semel."

"Are you kidding? I've only ever spoken to him in Herbology."

He ignored me. "Joshua Pedigree."

"Josh? We dated in like third year. That was ages ago."

"Yeah poor bloke never got over you. Bernard Fibbs."

"The Slytherin? Okay now I know you're messing with me. When I was eleven he told me I should wear a paper bag over my head."

"Probably so he could stop staring at you. Leonard Balif."

"Who?"

"And Spencer Larson." He finished

"Don and Mark weren't anywhere on that list!" I protested.

"Oh I didn't realize we were including the obvious people."

I ground my teeth, not exactly sure why I was irritated at him.

"Well I know a million girls who like you." I blurted out.

He rolled his eyes. "We aren't talking about me."

"Fine." I huffed. We lapsed into silence again. I heard the crackling of the fire in the next room and the gentle chirping of the crickets outside.

"Are you angry?" He asked finally.

"Not sure." I replied, taking another shot.

"Would it help if I apologised?"

"Not sure." I repeated.

"Well if it helps, I'm sorry." I turned to look at him. His amber colored eyes, the same color as butterbeer, were sparkling at me irresistibly.

"It's okay." I sighed. Then making a quick decision I said, "So tell me about you."

James fixed a heart-shattering smile on his face and began to speak. Conversation became much easier after that. He told me about the previous Potter Prank Wars from his own point of view, about his ambition to become an auror, about a Potions essay he feared he may have performed poorly on, about an argument he'd had with Fred about the advisability of becoming involved in the illegal trade of dragon eggs, about several bent twigs on the tail of his broomstick that were causing his left turns to be slightly sharper than he intended, and everything else that had crossed his mind within the last month. All of his thoughts, feelings, ambitions, wishes; he conveyed all of them to me, and I listened, utterly intrigued and fascinated by everything he had to say, even the story of how he had spread butter unevenly across his toast the other morning and how it had irritated him.

In turn, I described my family, my parents' disappointment about how I had turned out, cruel pranks my brother had played on me when we were children, and all the other times when Scorpius had stood up for me and protected me and even played games with me. I told him about my love of helping others and how it made me want to be a healer more than anything, about a Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean I had lost somewhere under my bed at Hogwarts and my burning curiosity about what flavor it was, about a fun outing I'd had with Alex and Janie on the lake, about my thoughts on politics and civil law, but most of all I expressed to him how overjoyed I was to know the Potters and about what a good friend Albus had been to me for the past five and a half years. We conveyed to each other every fact about ourselves, from the most trivial to the most personal, and I enjoyed every moment of it.

The room began to spin slightly as we drained the last dregs of liquid from the bottle. I was giggling stupidly about something James had just said when he suddenly pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shhh…I love this song."

I listened closely to the radio, which I didn't even remember him turning on, and detected the familiar tune of a classic Weird Sisters song. James stood unsteadily and held his hand out.

"Come on. Dance with me." He slurred.

"I can't dance." I replied honestly.

"Then I'll show you how." He took my hand and helped me to my feet, steering me over to an empty space in the sitting room. There, he wrapped his arms my waist and pulled me close to him. I sighed and put my arms around his neck, resting my face contentedly against his chest. We swayed back and forth slowly, settling into a comfortable silence filled only with the smooth rhythm of the song. He and I seemed most natural when we were caught in this close embrace. It was as though, standing here together, we were finally where we were supposed to be.

"You know," James said after a few moments, "You aren't like most girls."

I laughed clumsily. "That I do know."

"No I mean it though. The girls I date are so…well…dumb sometimes. It's like they do it on purpose."

"They probably do."

"I don't see why they would. But you aren't like them. You're really…intelligent." I remained silent, unable to think of a response. He continued, "That's not all though. The way you look at the world is strange. I watch you sometimes, when you're deep in thought. It's like, when you look around you're looking at the world in all its wonder and beauty. Other girls – other people really - seem to look at the world as measure of how much they can personally gain from it. How it can help them, not how they can help it. You're so…pure."

I laughed again as something flickered in the back of my mind, "That's what the sorting hat said when it was looking in my head. It told me I had a 'pure heart.'"

"I reckon the sorting hat's got it right, as usual."

"Yep. Pretty smart for a hat."

"Smarter than me. You know, I'm gonna say this now, 'cause I'll probably be too sober in the morning to say it." I looked up at him, well both of him, as I was now seeing double. "I'm sorry I'm such a prat to you. Its just…things have happened between your brother and me and your family and mine that I just can't forgive. I know you aren't like him, but I have to convince myself that you are so that I don't…" He trailed off.

"So that you don't what?" I asked, staring up into his light brown eyes.

"So that I don't do things like this…" He leaned forward, closing his eyes. I closed mine as well, and felt his lips touch mine. Warmth that no amount of fire whiskey could replicate spread from my lips to the rest of my body as he kissed me. It wasn't at all like the kiss we had shared back in the changing rooms. It was gentle and sweet. Yet it was still intoxicating. I soon lost myself in his lips, his smell, his taste…

I pressed my palms against his chest, pushing him toward the couch. He laid down obligingly and pulled me on top of him, kissing me again. His fingers knotted in my hair and he rolled over on top of me. The thick carpet muffled the small thudding sound that was a product of the floor coming up to meet my back. I pulled away from him, giggling.

"Misjudged that distance, aye?"

He chuckled and joked, "What? I totally did that on purpose." Before lowering his lips back to mine. I began to lose track of time after that. Looking back, I could only ever remember brief flashes of what had happened. Kissing him on the floor, crouching over him and kissing him in the armchair, leaning against the wall kissing him…and many other bizarre glimpses into my cloudy memory.

I wasn't sure how we got there, but when I resurfaced at last I was lying on top of him on the couch again. He was stroking my hair back from my eyes, staring into them with as much intensity as he could muster in his drunken state.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"When we were talking earlier, you were so surprised guys fancied you. I still can't figure out why. How do you not notice, I mean."

I considered this. "Mostly because I can't figure out why they would like me like that."

"Well, I know why I like you like that." He answered matter-of-factly.

"I don't get why. I mean, I'm of thoroughly average intelligence,"

"You're one of the best in your year,"

"I'm a sarcastic bitch,"

"You're very witty,"

"And I'm not even insanely pretty."

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

I didn't know if he was just saying this to get me to kiss him again, but it was working. Grinning in spite of myself, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Time seemed to slip away again. It felt like only minutes when I finally pulled away, sighed, and rested my head against his chest. I could hear the soothing sound of his slow, steady heartbeat.

"I'm tired. 'Night James."

"Good night, Vera." It was the first time in five years that he had ever said my name. Feeling a sense of complete peace I had never experienced before, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**SO there you have it. They like each other. But many other things stand in their way. Please, please, please review. I get so excited every time someone does. And tell me what you think! Your opinions matter. I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days. We are getting into exciting territory here, so keep reading!**


	10. Friends, Boyfriends, Families, Oh My!

**Author's Note: Hey! Okay so I had some major technical difficulties while I was trying to write this so I apologize for any odd typos or inconsistencies. I tried to catch most of them. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so please, please, please let me know what you think! I honestly take your opinions into account when I'm writing new chapters. SO here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 10 **

**Friends, Boyfriends, Families...Oh My!  
**

I didn't immediately open my eyes when I awoke the next morning. Instead, I explored with my other senses. The bitter taste of whiskey still resided resolutely in my mouth. I detected the faint scent of mint and laundry soap. I heard a slow, steady heartbeat against my ear. I felt the gentle rise and fall of James' chest as he slept._ Hold on. James? Oh no, James. Kissing. Kissing James. Had that really happened? No. It couldn't have. Could it? I was dreaming. Definitely dreaming._

There was the sound of someone clearing her throat. My eyelids flickered open...and then flickered right back shut. _Oh no. Oh no, oh no!_ No, this wasn't happening. I was going to open my eyes again and not find the entire Potter family standing in the doorway of the sitting room. _Alright, one, two three...Fuck_.

They were still there. All four of them. Tousle-haired and pajama- clad and looking positively livid. I shook James' shoulder.

"James, wake up."

"Huh?" He opened his eyes, staring blearily up at me. "What's wrong?"

I pointed to the doorway where his family stood.

"Oh. Fuck." He said, repeating my thoughts.

"This," Mrs. Potter began furiously, waving the empty firewhiskey bottle around, "This is what you call 'Taking care of her'?"

_Uh-oh._

"Mum, calm down. Nothing happened." James said quickly.

"Nothing happened?" Mr. Potter cut in. "Nothing happened? James! Look where your hands are!"

Both of us glanced down. _Damn._ I thought. During the night, James' hands had travelled well beyond their innocent position on my hips. He pulled them away as though he'd been burned and I scrambled swiftly off of him. The too of us scooted as far away from each other as the couch would allow.

"Upstairs. Now!" Said Mrs. Potter, planting her hands on her hips. James stood and walked sulkily up the stairs followed by his furious parents.

Lily and Albus remained in the doorway. They didn't look angry like their parents. In fact, they looked as though they didn't know what to feel.

"So..." I said into the awkward silence. "Sounds like someone's in trouble, huh?" I chuckled weakly, waving towards the staircase. Neither of them said anything. They continued to stare at me, making me squirm.

"Uh, Vera," Albus said finally, "I think we need to talk."

I nodded glumly. "Yeah, I think we do."

They strode over to me. Lily took a seat on my left and Albus planted himself on my right.

"So, er, how do I put this delicately..." Said Albus, seeming to search for words.

"Did you sleep with our brother?" Lily interrupted, abandoning all polite pretence.

"Excuse me?" I asked, taken aback.

"Answer the question." She demanded.

"No! Of course not! I have a boyfriend...Oh my god I have a boyfriend." The realization hit me like a speeding train. Donovan. I was dating Donovan. And I'd just spent the night snogging James. And I was a terrible person!

I dropped my face into my hands, tears suddenly welling in my eyes. I began to curse fluently into my palms.

"Vera, calm down." Said Albus, patting my shoulder. I continued to curse, becoming more creative with my vocabulary with each passing phrase.

"It's okay, Vera." Came Lily's voice. "Just tell us what happened."

"Okay." I said, taking a few deep breaths and straining my memory. "Okay. You all had just gone to bed and I was in the kitchen with James. Then he offered me some firewhiskey."

"First mistake." Lily pronounced. "Accepting alcohol from a hormonal teenage boy."

"Oh go away, Lily." Said Albus irritably.

"Fine." Said Lily. "I'll go make sure mum and dad haven't murdered James."

I heard footsteps and lifted my face to look into Albus' vivid green eyes. I was about to resume cursing when he said,

"Okay, so what happened next?"

"Let's see...we started taking shots. And we were talking." "About what?"

"Everything." I replied honestly. "Then he asked me to dance. The radio was on. 'To Catch a Golden Snitch' was playing. We started talking again and he..."

"He what?"

"He told me he was sorry about how he's been treating me for the last couple of years." Al's brow furrowed in confusion at this. "And then we started kissing."

My heart seemed to stutter as the memory of his kiss came back to me. I touched my lips, relishing in the memory of the sensation.

"And?" Albus prompted. "And then we fell asleep." "That's all?"

"Yeah."

"So all you did was kiss?"

I nodded. Al exhaled loudly, running a hand through his already messy black hair.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked after a moment. He sighed. "I don't know. I'm just really confused."

"About what, may I ask?"

"Well," He seemed to be struggling for words. "How do I put this..." He struggled again. "It's like...it's like coming down stairs on Christmas morning and finding Winston Churchill snuggled up with Hitler on my couch."

"Who?"

He ignored me. "I mean, you and James have hated each other forever. And all the sudden you're attracted to each other? It's a difficult concept to wrap my mind around."

I sat silently, waiting for him to continue. He didn't. He simply stared at the opposite wall with a very familiar expression. It was the face he made when he was trying to grasp a difficult concept. He'd begun to wear it more and more frequently at school as material became more and more incomprehensible.

I continued to wait, now feeling deeply uncomfortable. I fidgeted with the edge of the olive green t-shirt Al had lent me and bit my lip anxiously. If Albus was angry with me - really angry – I didn't know if I could handle it.

"So..." I jumped when he finally spoke. "I guess the big question is...do you like him? Like that I mean."

"James?"

"Yeah."

It was my turn to slip into deep thought now. Did I like James Potter? He was certainly very attractive, with his tall stature, broad shoulders, long nose, hollow cheeks, and casually messy black hair. But I felt like being attracted to someone and liking them were two different things. I had certainly enjoyed talking to him last night. In fact, he was easier to talk to than anyone I'd ever met, except maybe Albus. But 'like' didn't seem to be the right word for the way I felt about him. 'Like' didn't describe why my heart sped up so rapidly whenever I saw him. 'Like' didn't describe why my knees felt weak every time we made eye contact. And 'like' certainly didn't describe the feeling I got when he kissed me. In fact, I didn't think any words could describe that.

"I – I don't know." I said at last. "I'm just really confused. I have a lot to think through."

"I don't know that there's that much to think about. Do you want to be with him? Yes or no?"

"I – I..." I really didn't know. I mean, of course I wanted to be with him. If it was up to me I would spend every moment staring into his eyes as I had done last night, and have him look at me in that way that made me want to explode in a puff of rainbows and smiles. But then there was the matter of Donovan. My...boyfriend. What could I say to him? And my brother. What would he say if he found out? And then there was everyone else at school, at home, everywhere in fact. How would they react to James and I being together?

Questions swirled around my mind as I tried to make sense of my life.

"Vera?" Albus asked. Apparently I had been silent for a long time.

"Can I have some time to think and then tell you? I really just don't know."

"Alright." He said. His face was still grim. We passed even more time in silence. Behind us there was the clatter of pots and pans while a still fuming Mrs. Potter started breakfast. I could hear her cursing things like the pancake batter, James, the bacon grease, James, the egg yokes, and James under her breath.

Beside me, Albus perked up quite suddenly.

"What?" I asked, relieved to see his familiar smile fixed firmly on his face.

"I've just figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"The reason you've been acting all weird. I knew it had to do with Donovan and James. Well now I know!" He clapped his hand excitedly. "I know more than you do even! You're confused."

"That I do know." I said, irritation creeping into my voice.

"But I also know why you're confused! You're dating Don, a really cool guy who you really like. But you feel guilty because you're in love with my brother!" Then his face fell. "Shit you're in love with my brother."

"I am not!" I argued, my face flushing scarlet.

"Then how come you're all nervous around him all the time?" He accused. Despite not particularly enjoying the idea of me having strong feelings for his brother, he seemed determined to be right about it.

"I don't know. But it's just ridiculous to even think about. I think you have to hook up more than twice to fall in love."

My heart seemed to come to a complete stand still as Albus' smile disappeared completely.

"What do you mean twice? Last night wasn't the first time?"

I cursed myself internally. Maybe sewing my mouth shut would stop me from saying stupid things.

"Uh no." I said, shifting uncomfortably. "He kissed me in the locker rooms on the day of the match against Slytherin."

"I see...and you didn't tell me." It was a statement. Not a question. I knew him well enough to know he was hurt. Very hurt.

"I couldn't!" I tried to defend myself. "I felt so bad about it. And he's your brother! And the whole thing with Don...I just wanted to forget it happened."

Albus didn't respond. At that moment Mrs. Potter called,

"Breakfast. Come to the kitchen. All of you."

Thus ensued one of the most uncomfortable family gatherings I had ever experienced. And that's saying something. I am a Malfoy after all.

Throughout the meal, Mr. and Mrs. Potter glared at James, who continued to shoot me side ways glances. Albus was alternating between staring sadly at his eggs and staring sadly at me. Lily was looking around at all of us thoroughly bewildered, and I was staring fixedly at my plate.

"Present time?" Lily asked finally. She was nearly fifteen, but her eyes gleamed with the excitement of an eight-year-old at the prospect of gifts. I've learned in my years that no one is too old for presents.

We all gathered around the Christmas tree and Lily began distributing out our presents.

"So Vera," Said Mrs. Potter as she forced a smile onto her face. "Since you're the guest, why don't you go first?"

I nodded and forced a smile as well. I was holding a squishy package covered in shiny silver paper. There was a note attached to it that said,

_To: Vera_

_From: Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur_

I tore at the edge of the package and unwrapped it. A knitted scarlet sweater slid from beneath the layer of papers and into my lap. I picked it up and held it out in front of me. In the center was an elegant golden lion frozen in that act of roaring.

"Did she – did Grandma Molly...Did she make this?" I asked, awed by the skill of the design.

"Yep." Said Mrs. Potter, now genuinely smiling. "She makes one for each member of the family every year. And since you're pretty much family now, I told her to make you one too."

I could feel a very powerful emotion roaring to life in my chest. Family? I was part of a family! A big, happy family full of wonderful, kind people (mostly). Tears of happiness began to spill from my eyes and before I could get a handle on my emotions I was standing up and throwing myself into Mrs. Potter's arms.

"Thank you so much! That was so sweet of you. And thank you for letting me stay here and I'm so sorry for what happened last night. I'm really really sorry." I wrapped my arms tightly around her slight waist. After standing there stunned for a moment she began to laugh and embraced me back.

"It's alright dear. What's done is done."

It felt so odd yet so wonderful to receive a maternal hug. I pulled away from her after a moment and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I yanked the sweater on over my head and sat back down between Lily and Mr. Potter.

"Sorry." I muttered bashfully. "I just – no one's ever made me anything before. My family doesn't – "

I struggled to explain my flashy show of emotions.

"I understand." Mr. Potter said from beside me. "That's how I felt when I met the Weasleys." He smiled lovingly at his wife who returned the smile.

The atmosphere lightened considerably after that, and we whiled away the rest of the morning opening presents and laughing. I retreated to my room afterward, not wanting to see Albus' hurt looks or James' awkward glances, and began reading a new book Aunt Hermione had sent me entitled, _The Importance of House-Elf Liberation_ written by herself.

Lily wandered into my room at half past three and lay down on my bed, throwing her arms above her head as though she was going to make a snow angel.

"What's up?" I asked, marking my page and closing the book.

"We should start getting ready." She informed me.

I glanced at the clock. "The party doesn't start until seven. Why do we have to get ready now?"

"Because there's so much to do Vera! We have to do facials, manicures, pedicures, hair, make-up...it'll take hours! Besides, Rose is coming over soon."

"Oh Lily," I said, pretending to shake my head sadly. "You could have been a brilliant Quidditch player but then you went off chasing pink dresses and eyeliner."

She rolled her eyes and whacked me with a pillow.

"Oh just come on." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bathroom.

The beautification process did indeed take several hours. Lily sat both Rose and me down in front of her vanity and played with our hair and make up as though we were her own life size dolls for what seemed like ages.

At six o' clock she ordered us to change into our dresses and shoes and then line up so she could inspect us. She examined every inch of me, peering closely at my smokey brown eye shadow and black mascara, my glossy curls and painted lips, my delicate lion necklace and matching golden bangles and earrings, right down to the hem of my strapless red silk taffeta cocktail dress and my strappy black heels. After pronouncing me acceptable she moved on to Rose to look at her neutral eye make up and blushed cheeks, her silver necklace, earrings, and pumps, her dark red hair curled up into an elegant bun, and her midnight blue dress.

After carefully adjusting Rose's wavy bangs, Lily slipped off to the bathroom to change into her own olive green dress. I turned to Rose the second she left the room. I needed her opinion on the events of last night, and how I should proceed.

"I need to tell you something." I informed her.

"Me too. But you go first."

I launched quickly into the story of the previous night's exploits. When I reached the part about when James had kissed me and how it had made me feel, her familiar 'I told you so' smile lit her face. I finished the story and she burst out,

"I knew it! I knew you two liked each other!"

"Yeah you were right. Good for you. But what about Donovan?"

Her face fell dramatically. "Damn. Donovan."

"My point exactly. Now you're the brilliant one here, tell me what to do!"

Rose bit her lip thoughtfully. I could see the cogs working in her brain through her focused, chocolate brown eyes.

"Well Vera," She said at last, "Since you're feeling so guilty about it, I think the only way to clear your conscience is to come clean."

I sighed and stared sadly down at my hands. "I know. I know that's the right thing to do but...but what if he breaks up with me?"

"Hey," She said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "Don't start crying now. Lily will kill you if you mess up her artwork. And love, maybe you should have thought about that before you spent the night in the arms of another boy."

I nodded, twisting my hands together and trying to stem the flood of emotions.

"I suppose you do have one other option..." Said Rose after several moments.

"What's that?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Well you could let it go. Not tell Don. Try to forget it ever happened. But then the question is, is that the kind of relationship you want to have with him? Where you lie to him about something as big as this? And would you be able to forget about James that easily? From what you're describing to me...that kiss wasn't just a drunken accident was it?"

"I don't know what it was." I shook my head, trying to clear it enough to make a logical decision.

"I know what I have to do. I just wish I didn't. I really do care about Don but this whole thing with James...I don't know if it's going away."

Rose gazed at pityingly. We passed several more minutes in silence before I remembered that she had had news as well.

"What was it you had to tell me?" I asked.

"Oh. Nothing..." She replied, suddenly shirty. "No really. What is it?"

"Nothing. I was just going to tell you I invited your brother." Her voice became steadily quieter as her sentence progressed until she was whispering the last word.

"You did what?" I demanded furiously. "How could you - "

Lily flounced back in at that moment and twirled around so we could see her from all sides. I quickly stifled my fury.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful." I assured her honestly.

"Really lovely." Rose agreed. Lily beamed at us, her round, dark green eyes glowing with excitement.

"Excellent!" She pronounced, "Now come on. We have to go help mum decorate."

She left followed closely by Rose. After sighing to myself once more, I headed downstairs.

I was greeted initially by the clanging sounds of pots and pans from the kitchen as Grandma Weasley finished up some of the dishes she would be serving. Mrs. Potter was in the entrance hall, wearing dress robes of pale pink that matched the delicate blush in her cheeks. James was standing beside her, looking dashing in a suit and black tie and levitating bits of holly and mistletoe up to the rafters.

James' eyes widened considerably when he caught sight of me, and he abandoned his task to meet me at the bottom of the stairs. He held his hand out to me. I took it and he guided me down the last few steps. I was grateful because my general lack of grace was always aggravated when I wore high heels and I was viable to trip and break an ankle.

"You look lovely." He said, not letting go of my hand.

"Thank you." I said politely. _Donovan, Donovan, Donovan, Donovan!_ I thought, trying not to lose myself in the warm amber color of James' eyes.

Someone cleared his throat beside us and our staring match was broken. I turned to look at the throat-clearer and found Albus standing beside us, also wearing a black suit and tie. I yanked my hand from James' as though he had burned me. I dropped my head and pushed past the two of them to where Mrs. Potter, Rose, and Lily were congregated to assist in the decorating.

In minutes, the whole bottom floor looked like an explosion of holly, tinsel, mistletoe, paper chains, stuffed Father Christmases, fairy lights, and other holiday cheer.

The doorbell rang a little while later. I glanced at the clock.

"It's only 6:45. Who comes to a party this early?" I questioned.

Rose and the Potters all looked at each other. "Percy." They said in unison.

Mrs. Potter opened the front door to reveal a man of medium height with curly red hair and horn-rimmed glasses. Beside him stood a slight woman with graying mousy hair and tawny eyes. She had her hand on the shoulder of her daughter, Lucy, whom I recognized from school. Lucy had the same auburn hair and splatter of freckles as the girl standing next to her, who I assumed was her sister. Other than that though, the two could not be more different. Lucy was fairly short for fifteen with a round, nervous face and a button nose. Her sister was much taller and rather scrawny with sharp, distinctly European features.

"Percy!" Mrs. Potter embraced her brother.

"Lovely. Lovely to see you, Ginny." His voice was extremely pompous. "Oh and Harry! There you are old boy."

I turned to see Mr. Potter coming down the stairs. He wore bottle green robes and was unsuccessfully trying to unknot his matching tie. Mr. Potter looked utterly exhausted but managed to fix both a smile and his glasses onto his face as he greeted Uncle Percy.

Albus came to stand beside me and squeezed my hand, still the best friend in the world even when he was furious with me.

"Uncle Percy," He said, loud enough to capture the older man's attention. "This is my friend, Vera. Vera, my uncle Percy and aunt Audrey and cousin Molly and you already know Lucy."

Lucy acknowledged me like an old friend before running off to join Lily. Uncle Percy's eyes narrowed in on me.

"What's your last name?" He asked suspiciously.

"Malfoy." It was Molly who answered. I suddenly recognised her. Molly Weasley. She had been two years above me at Hogwarts.

Uncle Percy's face twisted, just as most people's did when they found out who I was. "A Malfoy, aye?"

I was saved from closer inspection by the bell. Literally. The door bell rang again and Albus pulled me over to introduce me to his uncle Bill and aunt Fleur and his cousin Dominique (Victoire was not with them and I had already met Louis.) I was in awe of this family. Fleur was, if possible, even more beautiful than I remembered Victoire being, and that's saying something. Dominique was equally beautiful and glowy though she took after her father more with her strawberry-blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"Your 'air is lovely." Aunt Fleur informed me when we were introduced.

"Thank you very much, madam." I then repeated my pleasantries in the French my mother had been making me learn every summer since I was five. Fleur took to me instantly after that and pulled me aside to question me about every thing from what products I used on my hair to what teachers I'd had in the French language.

Victoire and Teddy Lupin arrived a little while later followed by Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Rose's brother, Hugo. The Longbottoms dropped in soon afterward bringing with them the Scamanders. I was introduced to Alice, Alex's little sister, and Professor Longbottom's wife Lenora. I already knew Lorcan and Lysander from school but had the chance to meet their extremely eccentric parents Luna and Rolf.

Uncle Charlie, Uncle George, Auntie Angelina, Roxanne, and Fred were the last Weasleys to arrive, but far from the last people. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, came in with his extremely tall son whose name I didn't catch. Alicia Finnegan and her younger brother arrived with their father Seamus and mother Darlene. Many more people flowed in through the front door during the next hour. I even spotted the back of a white blonde head that could only be my brother, but chose not to greet him.

Having won aunt Fleur over so easily, I figured it may be in my best interest to befriend some of the other Weasleys. I approached Uncle Percy first and asked about his work at the Ministry, which he dived into with enthusiasm. I also managed to slip in that I was a prefect and a reasonably prestigious student with the result that by the end of the conversation, he seemed to have forgotten whom I was related to.

I was standing over the food table, indulging in some of Grandma Molly's delicious creations when someone wrapped their arms around me from behind and picked me up, spinning me around happily.

I choked on a truffle and began gagging as the person turned me around to face them. Don had arrived all too soon. Looking concerned, Don pointed his wand at me and said,

"_Anapneo!_ Blimey Vera, are you okay?"

"Fine." I gasped. After I had caught my breath he pulled me in for a quick kiss and stared down at me, overwhelming excitement evident in his eyes. My heart throbbed guiltily.

"I'm so happy to see you." He informed me. I couldn't honestly return this sentiment so instead I said,

"Yeah. Happy Christmas!"

He beamed at me. " You look beautiful. Now come on, I want you to me my parents."

"What? No!" If I met his parents it would make things serious! It would give faces to those people he always talked about. Those people who cared about him. Those people who cared so much for him that they would hate me more than he would when we broke up.

"Why not?" He asked, turning back to face me.

"I just - I'm not ready to meet them yet."

"Why? They won't judge you."

"It's just a bit nerve-wracking," I invented, "Meeting your boyfriend's parents for the first time."

He smiled down at me.

"Alright then. How about we dance?"

"I'd love to." I took his offered hand and he led me into the sitting room where all the furniture had been cleared away to create a dance floor. He twirled me around in time with an upbeat song until I was laughing and dizzy and clutching him to remain upright.

It was easy to dance with Don. It was easy to be around him. To have fun with him. I did my best to push down the nagging feeling in the back of my head and just try to enjoy myself and the time I would have with him before he found out what a terrible girlfriend I was.

I looked around at some of the other guests during a slow dance. Scorpius was standing in the corner with Rose. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and was muttering in her ear while she giggled. My eyes continued to pan around the room. Albus was speaking to Teddy and Kingsley Shacklbolt and they were all in fits of racous laughter. Victoire was standing not far away, speaking in rapid French to her mother and sister. My eyes at last fell on James. He was leaning against the wall near the entrance. Alicia Finnegan stood beside him, jabbering away and completely unaware that he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. His eyes were fixed on Don and me as we swayed on the dance floor.

As I watched, Alex came up to him and they shared a short exchange. James' eyes bore suddenly into mine and I dropped my head to look at my feet.

I returned my attention to Don. He was describing to me a new Quidditch move he had learned when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Alex, hey!" I greeted him.

"Hey V, hey Don. Mind if cut in?"

"Er, I guess not." Said Don. "I'll go get us some drinks."

He walked off and Alex took his position in front of me, taking my hand in one of his and placing the other on my shoulder blade.

"So guess what." He said.

"What?" I played along.

"I met a guy!" His face was lit with glee.

I gasped and exclaimed, "That's great! What's his name?"

"His name is Jared. He's a muggle. I met him down in the village beside my house."

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" I said honestly. "Tell me about him."

Alex launched into excited chatter about the boy named Jared who was nineteen and working for a car repair shop. According to Alex, he was tall, handsome, funny, perpetually covered in oil, and extremely queer. I nodded politely as Alex dished out the details and congratulated him once more when he'd finished.

"So sounds like you met a guy too."

"Huh?" It took me a moment to catch his meaning. "Oh."

"Yeah Al told me what happened. Sorry."

"It's alright I guess I deserve it." I said. The song changed but we continued rocking back and fourth.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I decided I'm gonna tell him. When we get back to school though."

Alex's brow furrowed. "Why then?"

"Well I don't wanna ruin his holiday."

"But Vera," Alex interjected, "Won't it just make him feel even worse if he founds out you led him on that long?"

I growled and dropped my head into his chest. "I don't know, Alex. I don't know what to do."

"It's okay." He consoled. He enfolded me in his arms and hugged me comfortingly. The clinking glass announced Donovan's return. Alex released me.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your girl, mate."

"No problem." Then Don addressed me. "Wanna go find a quiet place to hang out?"

_No._ "Sure."

He led me over to a quiet area near the backdoor and handed me a bottle of butterbeer. The amber liquid within reminded me of...I shook my head.

Don leaned against the wall and I glanced up at the ceiling. Mistletoe. Uh oh.

"So did you like my present?" I asked conversationally, hoping he wouldn't notice the little bunch of green leaves above us.

"I loved it. Sorry you didn't get yours this morning. I wanted to give it to you in person."

"Well," I said, holding my hand out jokingly. "Where is it?"

He laughed. "It's in my cloak pocket. I'll go get it."

"Oh I was just..." he had already bounced off toward the coat closet, "kidding." I told the empty hallway.

I leaned back against the wall and sighed. I wished he hadn't gotten me a present. He was too kind already as it was. I glanced back up at the ceiling, trying to find something to look at.

The mistletoe was still there, mocking me in all its suggestive glory. I reached up and tried to pull it down but found myself about a foot short. I jumped up and down a few times, trying to grab the little thing but it remained just out of my reach. _Damn._ I suddenly wished I'd bought a dress with pockets. I'd left it upstairs because there was simply no place in my outfit to stash it, and somehow I thought I couldn't pull off keeping it behind my ear like Luna Scamander did.

Don returned by the time I gave up the attempt to remove the mistletoe from the ceiling. He was carrying a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. He leaned over me with his palm pressed against the wall beside my head and handed me the package.

"Open it." He told me.

I found the corner of the paper and pulled at it. The packaging ripped easily beneath my hands to reveal the back of a small canvas. I turned it over to reveal...a tiny painting depicting a beautiful girl sitting in a small clearing hugging the neck of a gorgeous white unicorn. As I watched, the girl's golden hair and the hem of her silvery dress rustled in the wind. The girl was so stunning that it took me several moments to realise that she was supposed to be me.

"Don this is...this is beautiful. Did you draw this?"

"Yep." He replied, watching me carefully. "Dad's pretty good at drawing and painting so he taught me a few things. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do! This is the most amazing gift I've ever gotten."

He sighed in relief. "Good. Because I wanted to tell you something when I gave it to you."

I suddenly felt wary. _Oh no. Please say you just wanted to tell me when strawberry season starts. Please, please, please..._

"We've been together for a couple of months now and I've really enjoyed being with you..."

_Yes and now you're going to give me the statistics on the last Quidditch game right?_

"And I care about you a lot. More than I've ever cared for a girl..."

_I care about you too. Now let's go grab some garlic bread!_

"And I know it's early and you don't have to say this back but I just wanted you to know..."

_That hippogriffs are going to fall from the sky! Please say anything. Anything other than..._

"I love you." He stared at me so intensely as he said those words I thought my eyes were going to burn out of my skull. He loved me? HE LOVED ME? No. This wasn't happening. What was I going to say back? Did I love him too? I knew I cared about him but love was a whole different Quidditch game.

"I - I..." He wasn't waiting for me to say it back. He was leaning in for the kiss. _James' face leaning toward mine popped into my head._ His eyes were closing. _Surely I_ _would explode from this guilt._ His face was inches from mine.

"I kissed James!" I burst out.

* * *

**Okay plenty of drama. I promise there will be more Vera and James moments in the next chapter so stay tuned! **


	11. The Truth

**Author's Note: Okay here's the next chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. I couldn't resist.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Truth  
**

"I kissed James!" I burst out. Don's lips stopped centimeters from my own. It took him a moment to register what I had said. When he did he pulled back to turn his accusing eyes on me.

"You – you what?"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Oh well, the cats out of the bag now. Might as well own up to it.

"I kissed James." I repeated, quietly this time.

"But…what? How?" He seemed to be struggling, as though he had suddenly forgotten how to speak English.

I launched into the story, wishing I could somehow change the past and not have to hurt him like this.

"Last night we were all in the sitting room and Mrs. Potter was telling a story. Then this spell came through the window and hit me. It cut these words into my back. Look." I turned around and pulled my hair over my shoulder so that the pink scars that remained of the Prince's warning were visible above the back of my dress.

"Mrs. Potter patched me up and they all went to bed. James told her he would watch out for me. Then he offered me some firewhiskey and I couldn't see the harm so I took some. And then we started drinking. We were just talking for a few hours but then he asked me to dance with him. I did and then he apologised to me for being a prat and he kissed me."

Don's face was stoney. I began speaking very quickly after that. "I'm so so sorry, Don. I feel really bad. Awful in fact. I didn't mean it to happen. I'm so sorry."

Don's handsome features twisted into a fury that looked extremely alien on his usually happy face. Then he spun on his heel and took off.

"Don! Where are you going?" I asked, terror gripping me.

"I'm gonna find James and kill him." Donovan called over his shoulder.

"What? No!" I raced after him and grabbed his forearm. I'm five feet and four inches tall and weigh about one hundred twenty pounds, so I'm pretty average for a girl, but Don dragged me along as though I were made of tissue paper.

We emerged into the sitting room, which was packed with people. I kicked off my shoes and dug my heels into the ground, trying to get Don to stop and talk to me, but I only managed to slow him down.

He shook me off roughly when he spotted James in the corner and marched over to him, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and pinning him up against the wall.

"Don what the hell are you – " James blustered, then he caught sight of me. Realization widened his round brown eyes.

He pushed back at Donovan and straightened his white shirt. I took advantage of their moment of seperation to slip into the space between them. I put one hand on Don's chest and one hand on James' chest and pushed the two of them apart.

"I can't believe you kissed my girlfriend!" Don yelled at him.

"Can you believe she kissed me back?" James said, fixing an obnoxious sneer on his face. I wanted to slap him. Don tried to brush me out of the way but I put all of the strength I had developed during chaser training into keeping them apart.

"That was completely out of line! Were you trying to get her drunk so you could take advantage of her?" Don demanded. James' face transformed into a mask of fury equivalent to Donovan's.

"You really think I'd do that? How long have we been friends?"

"Long enough to know you're not above doing that!"

"You bloody – " James started trying to push me out of the way as well. They were both so much taller than me that I felt as though I was trying to force two skyscrapers apart. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I actually care about her?"

"No considering you're the one who's always going on about how evil the Malfoys are!" My arms began to shake from effort. To all the girls who think it would be exciting for two boys fight over you, it's really not. It's terrifying.

I looked around desperately for help. All the guests simply stood there, stunned.

"Well I changed my mind."

"When was that? When you realised that there was a beautiful girl sleeping in the room next to yours?" Donovan had pulled out his wand.

"Don, no!" I said, abandoning my attempt to push them apart and going to stand in front of James with my arms out. "Stop it! Both of you."

James had pulled out his wand as well. "Get out of the way, Vera."

"No." I said forcefully. "Put those away now! Don, it's my fault. Not his."

"Don't be stupid Vera. Get out of the way." He was trying to aim under my arm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Albus, Rose, and Scorpius dash into the room.

"Um, help please?" I said weakly. Scorpius pulled out his wand and gave it a tricky little wave. Don, James, and I were thrown in three different directions. James was the first on his feet.

"Did you just fire that curse, Malfoy?" He aimed his wand at Scorpius threateningly. I saw the muscle's in brother's neck tighten as he prepared for the attack. Rose pulled her wand out too and pointed it at James.

"James, stop it." She commanded. Don had returned to the scene and with the arrival of two new wands he seemed to be struggling to figure out whom to aim at. _Damn._ Why was I the only one without a wand?

I scrambled to my feet jut as a jet of orange light narrowly missed James' shoulder. He shot a spell at Scorpius who dodged it. I was positive this Christmas party was about to break into complete mayhem when a deep, booming voice called,

"Enough!" The room went utterly silent. I turned to find the towering, threatening figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic himself, standing in the doorway. He was extremely tall, almost seven feet it looked like. He has a distinguished look about him, with dark wrinkled skin and streaks of gray in his hair. He was one of the most intimidating people I had ever seen, and mind you my grandfather is Lucius Malfoy. "What is the meaning of this?" The Minister demanded of Rose.

"I – uh…" It was a rare sight to see Rose Weasley lost for words.

"It's my fault, sir." Said Scorpius quickly. I raised an eyebrow at him. Since when did he start doing noble things like taking the blame for people? "I'm very sorry."

"Well Mr. Malfoy," The Minister's eyes were dark with hatred as he looked upon my brother. "I think it would be best if you left now."

Scorpius nodded and muttered, "Yes sir." Before heading for the exit.

"No." James interrupted. "It was my fault, sir. Not Malfoy's."

The Minister examined James with such a severe eye I was surprised he didn't cower or run for cover.

"Very well then." He said at last. "I believe it would be rude to ask the hostess' son to leave his own house, so James, you may stay."

The corner of James' mouth flickered as though he was going to smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"You are welcome. Now I would appreciate if you would all stow your wands and conduct yourself in a manner that could be appropriately labeled 'Christmas cheer.'"

We all nodded shame-facedly. When he had left and the guests had returned to their conversations, Don began to head toward the back door. He paused beside a tall ebony-skinned man and short, fair woman evidently with child, whom I assumed were his parents and muttered something in his father's ear. His father nodded, seeming unconcerned, and Don continued toward the back door. I followed him.

"Don, wait." I called when the door slammed shut behind me. The air was frigid and poked at my skin like icy needles.

"Vera," Donovan muttered, not turning around. "Go back inside. You'll catch your death out here."

"I wanted to talk to you." I said, wrapping my arms around myself and taking a few careful steps toward him. The snow crunched beneath my bare feet. I'd left my shoes inside. He turned to face me, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I'm not sure there's really anything to talk about."

"There is." I stared at his handsome face for a moment before continuing. "I just wanted to tell you I'm really really sorry. If I could turn back time and stop what happened last night, I would. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I really care about you, Don."

"You care about me, but you don't love me." I was a statement, not a question. His eyes were as icy as the snow beneath my feet when he looked at me.

"I don't know what I feel, Don. I'm a Malfoy. I wasn't exactly raised to be in touch with my emotions."

He continued to stare at me. I dropped my eyes to my toes, which were slowly turning blue from the cold.

"But, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. That's all. I won't keep you any longer." I began to turn but Don caught my arm.

"Wait, Vera. I think I'm willing to forgive you. But there's something I need to know."

I looked back up at him. "Ask me anything."

He took a step toward me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I was so cold I wanted to dive into his jacket and never come out.

"When you kissed James, did it mean anything?"

"What?" I asked. My heart accelerated.

"James. When you kissed him, was it a drunken accident or was it because of something you feel for him?"

"I –I…" Could he have asked a more difficult question? How was I supposed to know how I felt about James? Everytime I saw him a big, confusing jumble of emotions clouded my mind. I didn't even know how to begin sorting through them.

Don kept his eyes on me, waiting for my response. I knew what answer he wanted to hear. I could see it in his eyes. I tried to focus. _How do I feel about James? _I struggled to find words to match my emotions. It was difficult. But there was no denying one thing. I did feel something very powerful for James. Whether it was like, dislike, curiosity, excitement, love, or hate. It was something.

I opened my mouth then closed it again. Maybe I could lie to him? Tell him, 'No, it didn't mean anything.' What would be so wrong with that? Perhaps it would give him peace. But somehow lying didn't seem like the best course of action. I compared the two possibilities, my brain churning.

"Vera?" Don asked expectantly.

"No." The word slipped from my lips before my mind had even arrived at a conclusion.

"It didn't mean anything?" A genuine smile lit his face.

"No." I repeated. What was I saying?

Don exhaled in a puff of smoke. "Okay. Okay…I'm going to go home now. I'll need some time to be alone. We can talk when school starts again."

I nodded, trying to quell the wave of shame rising in my chest at the fact that he had swallowed my lie so easily. He bent down and brushed my cheek with his lips. His breath warmed my frozen face.

Then he turned and marched through the gate, disappearing just beyond it. I stared at the place where he'd disapparated. After a moment, I tread back to the door and sat down the steps. My feet were numb and my body was freezing, but I wasn't ready to go back inside and face the accusing stares.

I dropped my face into my hands. I wasn't going to cry. I had a rule that I could only cry twice in a day and I had already used up two. Besides, the chilly air numbed my insides as well as my outsides.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there when the door creaked open. Someone sat beside me and threw a cloak over my shoulders. The scent of pine needles told me it belonged to Albus.

"Hey." He murmured.

I lifted my head to look at him. "Are you still angry at me?"

He blew out a puff of steam and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"I reckon you have enough people miffed at you right now. I don't need to throw my hat into that ring."

I nodded in relief and scooted toward him to take advantage of his body heat. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his face against the top of my head.

"I messed up." I said into his chest.

"Yeah, you did." He agreed.

"What should I do?" My voice was muffled by his shirt.

"You know, it sounds cheesy, but I say you should follow your heart."

"What if my heart has a bad sense of direction?"

"Then I guess you'll have to take the road less travelled." He said simply. I nodded, not reassured by his cryptic statement. We sat in silence. I was beginning to feel my cheeks again.

"We should go inside." Al said after a while.

"I don't want to." I responded childishly.

"You'll freeze to death if we stay out here. Come on. Let's go." He lifted me onto my feet, which were basically two bricks of ice at this point, and helped me into the house.

The house was much quieter. Many of the guests had departed. I glanced at the clock and saw the little hand pointing to the ten and the big hand pointing to the nine. Geeze, where was it that the time was in such a hurry to get to? It seemed to pass so quickly. Albus half-carried me up the stairs and into the guest room.

I changed into my pyjamas and Albus cast a spell on my feet to warm them and hopefully prevent frostbite. He tucked me in like a small child and then lay down beside me on the bed. We both stared up at the ceiling.

"So are you still cold? I can have James come in and, uh, _warm you up_." His tone was playful. I would have smacked him if I weren't trapped by blankets. I slid further under the covers so that he wouldn't notice my traitorous pink cheeks that hinted I would actually like very much to be 'warmed up' by James. We lay in silence for a while, continuing to stare up at the black white ceiling. The clock chiming eleven was followed by a quiet snore from Albus' side of the bed. I disentangled myself from the sheets and shook his shoulder.

"Albus," I hissed. "You need to wake up and go to your room." The last thing I needed was for the Potters to find me in bed with one of their sons for the second night in a row. Al rolled off the bed and slouched out of the room muttering,

"Good night, Susan."

I made a mental note to tease him about this 'Susan' character in the morning, and return my attention to trying to make myself comfortable.

As I lay there in bed I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, but I made an attempt anyway. I tossed and turned in bed for several hours until it was well past midnight. My body was too awake from the cold feeling that remained in my chest, and my mind was agitated.

At a quarter to one, I sat up in bed, my mind spinning like a merry-go-round. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't calm my racing thoughts. I was thinking too hard about the current state of my life. I thought about my parents and where they were, and why they would've chosen to abandon both their children at such a crucial juncture. I thought about the new conspiracy I had fallen into and the identity of the man who called himself the Half-Blood Prince. I thought about Donovan and the hurt look he had cast me as I spurted the truth. And try as I might not to, I thought about James. His eyes, his voice, and the way he had kissed me the night before.

At one in the morning I gave up on sleep and wandered downstairs to the kitchen to fix myself a cup of tea. Feeling antsy in the confines of the house, I pulled on my trainers and my jumper and slipped quietly out the back door. I froze, both literally and figuratively upon clearing the stairs. Sitting at the very edge of the yard, just before the place where I knew the protective charms ended, sat a tall figure with messy dark hair. The snow crunched under my feet as I approached him. When I was at his shoulder I said,

"Hey Al, what are you doing up?"

He turned, and I realized that Albus was not Albus at all. Sitting in the cold metal chair before me was James.

"Oh," I said, feeling warmth creep up my face, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just…"

"No it's alright. Why don't you join me?" He waved his wand and a chair similar to his own appeared. I sat down beside him hesitantly, my heart racing. But he said nothing. He simply sat there, sipping his mint tea and staring off into the distance. I drank my own tea, allowing the hot steam to wash over my icy skin. My fingers were numb with cold by the time he finally spoke,

"I think I owe you an explanation." When I looked at him in confusion he continued, "About the way I've treated you the past six years. The reason I despise your family."

_This oughta be good_, I thought. Then it occurred to me that he had said 'despise.' Present tense. I fixed my eyes on the snow-covered ground, determined not to look into his hateful, beautiful face.

"I've grown up hearing stories about all the hateful things the death eater families have done. I've heard accounts of torture and mind control and…murder. A lot of murder. Death eaters killed Teddy's parents. Death eaters tortured Professor Longbottom's parents into insanity. Voldemort killed my grandparents. The list of victims goes on."

"Why are you telling me this?" I knew it already.

"Because I want to give you my primary reasons for disliking your family. Most people's reasons. The obvious ones. Then I wanted to tell you my own personal one." I waited for him to go on. He took a deep breath and said,

"The first time I met your brother wasn't at Hogwarts. I met him the summer before my first year at the Quidditch World Cup."

My mind sparked with the memory of that year. I'd been nine-years-old. I remembered seeing the entire Weasley and Potter family there, noticing them only because of the overwhelming number of redheads present.

"The night after the game when everyone was asleep," He went on, "I snuck out of the tent to go exploring. I spent most of the night wandering around the forest until I heard a noise that sounded like dueling, so I followed it." I could tell by the tightening in his voice that we were coming to the bad part. "I came upon a clearing where there was a group of teenagers standing over a small, crumpled figure lying on the ground. I recognised them as Adrian Nott, Caroline Vasey, Noel Rookwood, Jonathon and Arnold Carrow, and of course you brother, Scorpius. I also recognised the person on the ground. She was the muggle daughter of the man who owned the campsite we were staying in. All of them had their wands out and they were taking turns…torturing her."

My head snapped up in horror. James' eyes were filled with that same sorrow I had seen on his face weeks ago while we had been patrolling the corridors. Now I finally understood it.

"My brother was – my brother…" I was so shocked I could barely form words.

"No he wasn't. He had his wand out but of course he didn't know any magic. He could've stopped them though. I know he could have. But he didn't. He just smiled and laughed with the others while they tortured that little girl."

I stared at him, unable to comprehend what he was telling me. I knew my brother was an arse, but he wasn't evil. Was he?

"In my book, seeing a crime happen and not doing anything to stop it is as bad as committing the crime yourself." I nodded. This seemed fair enough. I was burning to hear the end of the story,

"What did you do?" I asked, almost dreading the answer.

"There wasn't much I could do. I had a wand, but the most I could do with that was shoot sparks at them. So I picked up a heavy branch. I had surprise on my side. I hit Knott and Vasey before the others even realised what was happening, when they did though…" He shivered, and I knew it wasn't from the cold. "They turned their wands on me. I didn't have time to do anything, and I didn't want to leave the little girl alone. Then they took turns using the Cruciatus Curse on me." His voice grew thick and far from looking away, I found that it was suddenly impossible to tear my eyes away from his stricken face. "I'd never felt anything like it in my life. It was so painful that I thought I was going mad. I blacked out soon…"

I was dead silent as I waited for him to continue. He didn't speak for what felt like an eternity. "When I came to, my god brother, Teddy, was standing over me. He had stupefied my attackers. He'd already graduated from Hogwarts then, so he knew how to wipe the little girl's memory and return her home. He asked me what happened after that, and I told him. You and Teddy are the only people who I've ever told about what happened that night."

"Really? You never told your parents? Anyone?" I was amazed. The Potters struck me as the kind of people who told each other _everything_.

"No. I couldn't. I tried but I just couldn't."

I paused, and deliberately looked away from him as I said,

"Why confide in me then? If you won't even tell your own family?"

"Because it's part of my explanation."

I fell silent, again waiting for him to continue.

"Vera, I've tried so hard over the past six years to hate you, to believe that you were just another bad guy. But you aren't. And the more I try to hate you, the more I grow to care for you." My heart sped up rapidly. "But that's not why I told you that story. I told you because it shows my reasoning for what I have to say next." He took a deep breath and exhaled in a cloud of steam. "We can't do what we did last night again. I can't let the way I feel about you get any stronger. It would go against everything I've believed in for seven years, and I just can't do that. It would be too difficult for both of us."

"What is it you feel for me exactly?" I asked, afraid once more of the answer. He was silent for a very long time and I felt embarrassment smolder in my chest. Finally, I felt his frost bitten fingers caress my blushing cheek. I turned to look at him and found his face inches from mine.

"That you're beautiful." He murmured, brushing a strand of my blonde hair from my eyes and tucking it behind my ear. "And talented, and intelligent, and fantastic."

His warm breath brushed my face as he stared into my eyes. "And one of the most extraordinary girls I've ever met."

"When did you begin to think all that?"

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you. The way you came to my brother's aid was so…different. So few people go through life going out of their way to help others. And I know that's not the only time you've done that. I've watched you more closely over the years than I may have let on. When you rescued that girl from the Black Lake, I was there. I've seen the way you talk to people, the things you do for them. It seems almost natural to you. Like you don't even think about."

_That's because I don't. _I remembered saving that girl from the Black Lake. I hadn't helped her to show off. I'd helped her because it was the right thing to do. The experience still haunted me sometimes though.

_Albus and I walked down the front steps and on to the expansive lawn. It was an exceptionally cold October. The orange and scarlet leaves littering the ground had a thin layer of frost on them, as did the grass. I was thirteen. Al and I were laughing about a hilarious argument we had just witnessed between James and his current girlfriend. She had been yelling at him for paying too much attention to a mysterious girl one year younger than him and said she was fed up with his 'womanising ways,' to quote her. He had argued his case to her and the row escalated, culminating in her splashing him in the face with pumpkin juice. _

_Al and I were still chuckling when we heard a scream and a cry for help. I looked around for the source of the noise and found a growing crowd congregated around the lake. We hurried toward the screaming and pushed our way to the front of the crowd. Several meters off the bank was a girl, splashing and screaming in the black waters. _

_I stared at the people around me. They all stood there, immobilized by terror. _

"_What happened?" I demanded of sobbing girl beside me. Her uniform was sopping wet. _

"_We were playing truth or dare. Henry dared us to swim in the lake because it's bloody cold. Liza and I started to race but she went too far out where her feet couldn't touch the ground. I tried to help her but she was too far." The girl began to sob harder. "Please do something. She can't swim!"_

"_Then why the hell is she in the lake?" I asked. It seemed obvious to me. If you couldn't swim, then don't go swimming. What was so hard about that? I'd have to have a talk with this Henry bloke later. The girl's answer to my question was to begin crying even harder._

"_Well is anyone going to help her?" I demanded of the crowd. They all stood there, even Albus, staring at me blankly as if they were ghosts. _

"_Alright then." I said, kicking off my shoes and dropping my cloak from my shoulders. Liza's screams were getting further apart as she began to sink below the surface of the water._

"_Uh, Vera, what are you doing?" Albus asked as I pulled off my socks and yanked my jumper over my head. _

_I dove into the lake as an answer. My father had taught me to swim when I was five and we were visiting the coast. The water had been cold there, but this water was absolutely freezing. It felt as though white-hot fingernails were scraping along my skin as I propelled myself through the water. I would have cried out in pain if I weren't so busy focusing on my goal. Liza had now stopped thrashing and was slipping down into the icy depths of the lake. I made one final thrust to reach her and dove beneath surface. _

_I saw her pale, unconscious face sinking down into blackness. I lunged and grabbed her fingertips, yanking her up with all the strength I could muster. We broke the glassy surface of the lake and I began the much more arduous and painful journey back to shore. _

_I'd lost all feeling in my limbs by the time I reached the back and collapsed onto it after I had dragged Liza up out of the water. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her face._

"Anapneo."_ I murmured. A spout of water shot out of her mouth and she rolled onto her side, choking and coughing. _

"_Vera!" Came Albus' terrified voice. I vaguely registered him lifting me into a sitting position and wrapping a heavy cloak around me. "Are you okay?" He asked. His green-eyes were filled with concern. I didn't have enough functioning nerve endings to nod or speak but I blinked twice at him and he seemed to take it as reassurance. _

"_What is going on here?" Came Professor McGonagall's sharp voice. I directed my eyes toward her. She was standing beside Hagrid and Madam Clearwater, her glasses flashing dangerously. _

_Albus quickly spurted out an explanation, making my swim sound like an epic rescue. Professor McGonagall's eyebrows rose further up on her forehead until they had almost vanished beneath her hairline as Al explained. _

"_I see." She said afterward. "Well Ms. Malfoy, that was very daring of you. But in future I think it would be best to alert a teacher."_

"_No…time….Professor." I gasped as my mouth resumed working. _

"_Very well," She said, looking down upon me pityingly. "Fifty points to Gryffindor then for your exhibition of bravery, Ms. Malfoy. Now we must get you and Ms. Patil up to the hospital wing." She conjured two stretchers and Hagrid picked up the still unconscious Liza and placed her carefully on the stretcher. _

"_Mr. Potter, could you…" I felt a stronger set of arms slide beneath me and lift me off the ground. But it wasn't Albus' face that loomed over me as I was set down on the cot. It was James'._

"_That was a really stupid thing to do." He murmured in my ear, under the pretence of adjusting the cloak around me. _

_Not in the mood to argue with him, I simply nodded._

"_So why did you do it? You could have died." _

"_Because if I didn't, she would have died." I replied. The shrug was in my voice instead of my shoulders. I had a brief glimpse of James' contemplative expression before my stretcher rose into the air and I was escorted back into the castle._

I'd spent the night in the hospital wing after that and had woken the next morning with a scalding fever, swollen throat, hacking cough, and a double ear infection. Recovery from that particular act of heroism lasted about three weeks.

"I remember that." I said. "It was awful."

"It was brave." James disagreed. "Like when you helped Lysander after he climbed onto the roof of North Tower to find his toad."

"Yeah that was stupid of me. I could have just used my broom but no I had to climb up onto a slippery roof and nearly break my neck." I was still exasperated at myself for that.

He shook his head at me, trying not to smile. "The thing is Vera, no one else does things like that. People are always out to help themselves. Except you. You're special."

I tried my hardest not to look proud of myself. I was thrilled by his compliment. Several seconds passed as we gazed at each other. Then despair that was becoming all too familiar filled his amber eyes once more.

"But you understand why we can't be together, don't you? It would be too complicated. Too difficult for everyone involved."

I nodded glumly. Difficult was certainly the right word. He continued to stare into my eyes, and I saw traces of longing there, traces of uncertainty.

"I guess I should go back to bed then."

I nodded again. He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently before standing and heading back toward the house.

_Don't cry._ My father's words from years past echoed in my ears. _Malfoys don't cry._ But I didn't want to be a Malfoy anymore. I let the tears flow freely down my face. I didn't want people to stare at me and whisper about me whenever they heard my last name. I didn't want some dangerous terrorist organization out for my life. I didn't want to live in a house where exotic albino peacocks strolled around. But most of all I didn't want James Potter to tell me he could never be with me because of my family. I wanted to have been born a half-blood like my friends. I wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor and not have anyone fuss about it. I wanted two parents who were always home, who made only a decent wage, who were proud I had become a prefect, proud that I had made the Quidditch team. But most of all, I wanted James to look at me the way he had last night. As if I was special simply because I was me. As if he could see us being together, growing old together. I wanted it all, but I knew, even as I sat there feeling sorry for myself, that I could never have it. Not unless I fought. Fought for what I wanted. Fought for what I needed. Fought for what I deserved.

"James." I called out to him, rising from my chair. He stopped in front of the door and turned to face me. I closed the distance between us, determination filling every inch of my body. When I reached him I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I knew from his still and unresponsive body that he was making a decision. He standing before two paths, trying to decide which one to take. I could almost feel the cogs churning in his head. Then his decision was made. He was kissing me back. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled my body against his. Warmth flooded through me, banishing the icy feeling I'd held in my chest since earlier that night. After what seemed like only a second but must have been several minutes, or perhaps several moonlit days, our lips broke apart. He rested his forehead against mine. His breathing was heavy and his voice was gruff as he said,

"If we're gonna do this, be together, it's going to be complicated."

"I know." I breathed. "How about we discuss it tomorrow?"

I pulled his lips back down to mine.

* * *

**Okay pretty intense chapter there. Let me know what you guys think about what happened. I look to your opinions when I am writing a new chapter. Tell me what you think about the relationships between the characters and feel free to ask as many questions as you like. I enjoy hearing them and responding to them. So please review! Thanks for reading.**

**(PS. Does anyone have any ideas about what a good cover for this story would be? I can't decide.)  
**


	12. Love Looks Not With The Eyes

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry about the late update. My computer was being a major hoser and then I went on vacation without internet for a week. This chapter is mostly talking but there are some important milestones so don't give up on me! Also, I have a few announcements at the end so please stay tuned.

Enjoy Chapter 12!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Love Looks Not With The Eyes But With The Mind**

I heard the hinges on the door creak as it was swung open. There was the sound of someone gently treading across the floor. From the light footsteps I determined the person was a woman. The bed sank slightly as she sat down on the edge beside me.

"Vera dear," She said softly, "You didn't come down for breakfast. Are you feeling alright?"

"Mother," I groaned, "I think I'm sick."

I rolled over onto my back. My head was pounding more than it had after I had drunk half a bottle of firewhiskey. My body was cold and ached as if I have been brutally beaten. My face felt hot and when noises penetrated my ears they sounded as though I was hearing them through water.

I felt a cool, dainty hand rest against my forehead.

"You're burning up." She muttered. "You should stay in bed today. I'll make sure the kids bring you up some tea. I have to go to a management meeting and fix some press release issues for a few hours but I'll be back to check on you after that, alright?"

"Yes mother." I said as I forced my eyes open. My head spun as I lurched up into a sitting position.

"Mrs. Potter! I'm so sorry. I thought you were my mother."

She smiled gently at me. "It's alright. I told you you're part of the family now, didn't I?"

"Yes ma'am." I said, staring down into my lap.

"Ginny." She insisted.

"Yes Ginny." I corrected.

"Good. I'll owl Hermione and get her to come take a look at you. She's good with those healing spells and potions. Well she's good at everything." Mrs. Potter finished with amusement.

"Alright – er – Ginny. Thank you."

She patted my arm in response then stood and disappeared out the door. I rested back against my pillows and closed my eyes.

_I'm never EVER going out in the cold again. _I decided as my head gave another painful twinge. I hated being sick.

I began to relax and drift off to sleep again. A loud tapping sound brought me sharply back down to Earth. I opened my eyes and stared blearily through the glass where and ancient screech owl was visible. Recognition jolted me out of bed and carried me to the window. The owl belonged to my father.

I gripped the edge of the sill and pulled the window wide enough for the owl to hop in. The moment I untied the scroll it too off into the pale gray sky. I glanced at the words written on the outside of the parchment and deciphered,

_Olivera Narcissa Greengrass Malfoy_

_The Potter House_

I clumsily unrolled the parchment and read,

_Vera, _

_What were you playing at going off into a muggle village on your own like that? You could have been killed. And I am at a loss to understand why neither you nor your brother thought to tell your mother and me that you weren't staying at Hogwarts. We could have made other arrangements for you if you'd told us you didn't want to stay at school. But now that I know you are with the Potters, I am telling you to remain inside their house at all times. Don't go wandering around by yourself, especially not at night. Stay close to Harry Potter. He is a powerful wizard and can keep you safe._

_I heard about Nott and I don't want you or your brother anywhere near the same fate. I can't tell you where I am. It would be dangerous for both of us if you knew. Just stay inside and please, STAY SAFE._

_Your Father,_

_Draco_

I read and reread the letter three times before every detail registered in my mind. So my father had somehow heard about what had happened to Albus and me in the village. How, though, was beyond me. And how had he not received my letter about going to stay at the Potters? I had never known Ella to allow my correspondences to stray. Had she perhaps been intercepted on the way to my parents? That would explain how those men knew where to find me. They couldn't have just been there by chance.

Another detail that drew my attention was the one in which he told me he couldn't tell me where he was. For sure that meant that he was in hiding somewhere. Which meant that he thought it was dangerous to stay at Malfoy Manor.

A solid knock on the door broke me from my reverie. I made a beeline for my bed and stashed the letter out of sight beneath my covers before burrowing down into the blankets. The door opened and Albus and Lily entered followed by James who was holding a steaming teacup. I quickly hid my face behind a pillow. James looked particularly dashing today and I didn't want him to see me looking like the poster child for flu potion.

"Good morning Ms. Malfoy. I'm Healer Potter and these are my associates Healer Potter and Healer Potter." Said Albus mockingly as he waved to his siblings. "We are here to nurse you back to health."

The bed sank again as the three of them sat down around me and Lily yanked to pillow out of my hands.

"Go away." I groaned at them, throwing my hands over my face.

"Not to worry Ms. Malfoy. We're professionals. Besides, we have the tea you ordered."

I dropped my hands. The prospect of blisteringly hot tea on my agonised throat was extremely inviting. I sat up and James handed me the cup. I inhaled the spiraling steam rising from its deep orange surface.

"Mandarin Orange Spice." I recognised. "It's my favourite. How did you know?"

"James told us." Lily informed me.

"Thanks." I said, turning my eyes to him. He nodded and gazed back at me. Only Albus coughing awkwardly broke our staring contest.  
"Well I guess we should take our leave. Mum said for you to stay in bed today, Vera. Holler or send your patronus if you need anything."

"Alright." I murmured, resting back against my pillows and closing my eyes. My bedroom door opened and closed again and I felt the weight on my bed shift as someone came to sit in the empty spot beside me. I opened my eyes to find James sitting next to me and staring at the opposite wall, apparently deep in thought.

"Er…hey." I said. I was going to ask, 'Why are you still here?' but I thought that might make it sound as though I didn't want him to stay.

"Good morning." He replied, still not looking at me. His legs were stretched out in front of him and he was twiddling his thumbs.

"So…uh…what's up?" I asked as confusion set in.

"I was just wondering if now was a good time for us to talk."

My heart sped up slightly. "Sure."

"So I guess," James said after some slight hesitation, "We should talk about what happened last night."

I nodded, my heart rate speeding up again. I hated 'relationship' talks and had no idea where to start.

"I think first you should tell me what happened with Don."

I especially didn't want to talk about that but I simply said, "Alright" and recalled out loud Donovan and my conversation from the previous night.

"I followed him outside after that whole confrontation thing and I stopped him right before he disapparated and told him I wanted to talk to him. He told me he didn't think there was anything to talk about but I insisted. I apologised for what happened between you and me and that I cared about him a lot. Then he…he told me he loved me and asked me if I loved him back and…well I told him I didn't know how I felt. Which was a lie but I didn't want to hurt him anymore. And then he told me he could forgive me." I made sure to leave out the question he had asked me and the part I was particularly ashamed about: when I told Don that James meant nothing. I wished more than anything I could take back the lie.

"Then he told me he would talk to me after the break and then he left. So I think we might be friends again soon." I finished. James sat silently as my story ended. It took me several seconds to realise it was a stony silence.

"I see." He answered finally. "So neither of you ever actually said the words 'break up'?"

I wracked my memory. The conversation had certainly had a tone of finality in it. But come to think of it neither he nor I had stated we wanted to break up.

"I…er…thought it was implied." I said sheepishly. James rolled his eyes, looking as though he was torn between amusement and anger.

"Somehow I don't think he picked up on that, Vera."

"I'm so sorry." I decided groveling was the best approach at this point. I knew how I would feel if I thought I had just started dating someone and then found out she hadn't actually broken up with her boyfriend. "I forget how in touch most people are with their emotions. In my house, most things are implied. In fact in my house, what happened between Don and I would have been considered a grizzly break up."

Again James managed to look both amused and upset. I bit my lip nervously as he slipped into thought. My heart began to beat faster as seconds turned into minutes. I felt more strongly about James than I had ever felt about a boy, and I was positively terrified that our relationship would slip back into the abusive and resentful one it had been before.

"It's alright." He said at last. I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "So you guys didn't break up. That doesn't mean we can't still get to know each other, right? I suppose it would make more sense for us to start as friends anyway. I mean we just barely stopped hating each other."

I nodded. Honestly, I didn't want to be just friends with James. The powerful physical draw I felt toward him definitely wasn't friendly. Lustful or I'd-like-to-jump-you-this-instant would be more accurate. But this was neither the time nor the place to feel that way about him. Finding out if we even had compatible personalities was surely the most logical way to begin this new relationship. Besides, just being friends definitely gave me more time to figure out the whole Don thing. And perhaps if things went well Don and I could have a peaceful break up when we returned to school and James and I could have the opportunity to explore some of these new feelings. Ugh, have I mentioned how much I hate the word 'feelings'?

"Yeah that makes sense." I replied. "So let's start getting to know each other. I get to ask the first question!"

He turned his amber eyes upon me and smiled. "Okay. What's your question?"

"How do you know what my favourite tea is?"

James suddenly looked uncomfortable, as if this simple question was one he wished I hadn't asked. "I – er – watch you sometimes at the Gryffindor table. That's the kind you always reach for at breakfast so I naturally assumed it was your favourite."

"I see." I said. My heart sped up faster. _He watched me?_ "How often do you watch me?"

Again he looked as though he would rather not answer. "Just sometimes."

"Okay. What else have you figured out from watching me sometimes?" I was honestly curious to know how much he had gleaned from simple observation.

James' brow furrowed as he thought. "Umm…let's see…you always wear vanilla perfume. You hate the smell of tuna. You prefer to eat sugary food for breakfast. The scent of pine needles makes you smile. You and your brother aren't very close but he watches you from the Slytherin table. I think he is just protective. You touch your lips when someone drinks mint tea around you. You cringe when your friend Mark tries to touch you. Whenever you make a snowball you check it first. Most of the time you remove ice chips from it so I assume that's why you check. You wrinkle your nose when you hear loud sounds. You bite your lip when you're nervous. You seem to find brushing your hair relaxing. When you're thinking hard about something you bite your index finger. Oh and you claim you don't know how to dance but I've seen you do it and you've definitely been taught."

I simply stared at him as flattered, shocked, and bewildered battled to be my dominant emotion. _How on earth did he know all that? _I thought. _I don't even know half those things about myself_. I struggled to come up with an intelligent response while James looked at me uncertainly.

"You know that's really creepy, right?" I finally said. He looked down at his lap ashamedly.

"I know. I've paid a lot more attention to you over the years than I let on."

"I can see that." I said. Then to make him feel better I said, "But I've probably paid more attention to you than I should have as well."

He looked up, hope lighting his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. For instance, the only time I've ever seen you genuinely smile is when you are riding your broom or when you see your family. The rest of the time you seem to wear this mask. When I see you in the library I always know when you're studying Defence Against the Dark Arts because it's the only time you look truly focused. You admire your dad more than anyone in the world. When classes are over the first thing you do is loosen your tie. And the reason I always touch my lips when I smell mint is because that's your favourite kind of tea and it's what you always smell like and I…I've wondered for a very long time what it would be like to kiss you." I finished in a blush. He smiled at me kindly, giving me one of his rare, genuine grins.

"It's good to know I'm not the only stalker at Hogwarts."

"Hey! No one ever said anything about stalking. It's not like I follow you around or anything. Oh and by the way, I never said I didn't know how to dance. I said I _couldn't_. My mother tried to teach me ballroom dancing as soon as I was old enough to walk. She wanted me to be a 'proper' pureblood lady. Unfortunately for her I'm about as elegant on the ground as a baby horse. She is a lovely dancer though. She's like a swan." My tone was almost dreamy as I finished. My mother's dancing tended to have that effect on people.

James nodded absently as I finished speaking, as though he was mentally recording the information I had just given him. We lapsed into silence, both of us staring at the opposite wall.

"I have a question." He said, still examining the wall.

"What's that?" I asked.

"How long did you wonder what it would be like to kiss me before – you know – that day?"

"Er – do I have to answer honestly?" I asked, wishing he would say no.

"Well now you do." James flashed me that grin I was really beginning to love. I mean like. Just like. I wracked my brains for the answer to his question.

"Since I was thirteen I think. It was around the time Al and I found you and that girl snogging in the passage that leads to Gryffindor tower behind that tapestry."

"Oh. I remember that. If only I could remember her name…"

I smacked his shoulder. "You really do need to be nicer to girls." I informed him. My tone was sharper than I had intended. He hung his head, shame gripping his features.

"I know. I've been doing better though if you've noticed. I've just always had this problem."

"What problem?"

"Well there was this girl I met when we were young. I've felt very strongly for her since the first time I saw her. But I didn't want to. It was wrong, you see. So I started dating as many girls as I could in the hope that one day maybe I could come close to feeling that same way about another girl. It hasn't worked yet though."

I felt a sinking feeling, as though both my stomach and my heart had been completely removed from my body. Jealousy coursed through me even as I tried to force it away. Why was he telling me this? Was his new honesty part of the whole becoming friends thing? Didn't he realize that confessing undying affection for another girl wasn't going to help our relationship at all?

"I see." I managed to reply. "Tell me about her."_ So much for feeling more strongly for James Potter than any other boy. _I thought grumpily.

"She's very pretty. Maddeningly smart. Quite witty and down-to-earth."

"I see." I repeated.

"Yes. But I've tried so hard not to like her that way. I shouldn't. It would be wrong for so many reasons. And incredibly complicated. So I've pushed her away. Said horrible things to her and about her. Played cruel pranks on her. It wasn't fair really. I hope eventually she will be able to forgive me. I did some very wretched things."

"Oh." I said stupidly. "You're talking about me."

He chuckled slyly. "Who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know. There are a lot of pretty girls at Hogwarts." I muttered.

James laughed again. "I wouldn't be thick enough to tell a girl I was interested in that I had feelings for another girl."

"I know that." I mumbled quietly. Then the full meaning of his words hit me. "So you…you really feel that way? Or are you chatting me up?"

He took my hand and placed it firmly against his beating heart.

"I'm telling the truth. Cross my heart."

I was thoroughly unprepared for the serious turn our conversation had just taken. We'd just barely admitted to liking each other two days ago. Confessing the extent of those romantic feelings didn't seem like a conversation appropriate for this point in time. But I had entered the exchange, so I may as well provide full disclosure.

"I – I think I feel the same way. Other guys I dated…they always accused me of being too distant and guarded. I'm not really the type to bear my soul as you've probably noticed. But you're different. You always have been."

His amber eyes bore into my blue-green ones. Currents of electricity were passing seamlessly between us as though we were a complete circuit (this thing muggles use in place of magic). I felt a powerful impulse to kiss him in that moment. I could see that he wanted to kiss me too, but he was holding back. Just as he should. This was neither the time nor place to engage in such things. Albus and Lily were downstairs, I was a guest in the Potter home, I was covered with germs and filled with sickness, and I still had a damaged relationship hanging over my head.

But even as I looked at him my reason seemed to melt away. The warmth of his skin and texture of his lips called to me like a siren song, yet filled me with the sweet comfort and intoxication of a phoenix song. I began to inch slowly towards him, never breaking eye contact. He was leaning toward me as well, pulling me closer. His lips were centimetres from mine…

The door slammed open like a gunshot and someone yelled,

"My dad is such a prat!"

James and I jumped apart as Rose stomped furiously into the room and then stopped as she caught sight of us.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?" She asked as pink invaded her cheeks.

I said, "No." at the same time James exclaimed, "Yes!"

Rose looked between the two of us, comprehension dawning on her face. She began to back out of the door as someone else began to enter. Perhaps the most unwelcome person to this scene in the world.

Scorpius collided with Rose in the doorway and she bounced back into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded of my brother.

"I could ask you the same thing." Scorpius said as his eyes zeroed in on where my hand still rested on James' chest.

"We were talking." I said defensively.

"That's completely what it looks like." Rose said, throwing herself metaphorically between us before a sibling argument could erupt. There were more voices in the hallway.

"Honestly Ronald," I heard a bossy voice. "She's seventeen now. We can't baby her forever."

"We absolutely can. If she's consorting with types like the Malfoy's then she obviously doesn't – "

Rose's parents entered the room a split second later.

"Dad, you followed us? Would you please just go away?" Rose said, sounding unusually teenage-like as she addressed her father.

"Not until we've settled this." He said, fixing himself up the same way Mrs. Potter always did when she was angry (though he was substantially less intimidating).

"We have settled this. Scorpius and I are together and you are going to let go of your stupid prejudices."

"They are not stupid. They are perfectly founded. If you'd seen what I've seen then you would – "

"Oh you sound just like James. Can't anyone just let the past be the past in this family?"

"Would you two please shut up?" Mrs. Weasley said over her husband and daughter's bickering. The two of them fell silently instantly. I jumped violently as a silver stag suddenly galloped through the wall and came to a halt before Mr. Weasley. He stared at the creature for several seconds.

"Harry needs me in the office." He announced. Rose gave an audible sigh of relief. "But don't think this is over young lady." Mr. Weasley barked as he turned and exited the room.

"Wouldn't dream of is daddy-dearest." Rose said under her breath as her father disappeared. Mrs. Weasley looked momentarily exhausted as she stared after her husband before turning to me and forcing a smile onto her face. She conjured a chair with her wand and sat down beside me. James quickly and covertly scrambled into a standing position next to Rose.

"So Vera," said Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny owled me and said you weren't feeling well. What exactly is wrong?"

"I'm alright. I just have a fever, headache, body aches, and my ears don't feel quite right but I'm sure I'll be – "

Mrs. Weasley ended my assurances by producing a thermometer and shoving it in my mouth. She waited several moments before checking the small numbers and exhaling loudly.

"Yep that's quite the fever you have there. Open up." She pulled a tongue depressor and a small flashlight out of midair and examined my throat and ears. "You have the beginnings of an ear and throat infection. How long did you spend in the cold dear?"

I glanced guiltily at James before muttering, "A while."

"I see. Well I know a few potions that will fix you right up. James, would you mind helping me downstairs? Rose, get Vera a few more blankets. Scorpius…find something useful to do." Mrs. Weasley said. Rose began to conjure several heavy woolen blankets and wrap them around me. I glanced at James and Scorpius. They were locked in some sort of alpha male stare down. I found the two of them equally terrifying so I wasn't sure who would win. My brother was very tall, but James still towered over him intimidatingly as they glared at each other. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and pointed James out of the door before her, effectively ending the showdown. The second Mrs. Weasley's feet cleared the threshold, Rose dropped into the chair at my bedside and rested her face in her hands. Scorpius slid into the space behind her and began running his fingers comfortingly through her tight, dark red curls.

"What's wrong?" I inquired curiously. Rose gave a heavy sigh and lifted her head to look at me.

"Nothing. I just hate arguing with my dad." She folded her hands in her lap and leaned back into the chair.

"What did you two row about?"

Rose turned slightly pink and glanced back at Scorpius who answered with a guilty expression. This was answer enough for me.

"Oh no Scorp, what did you do?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing!" It was Rose who answered. "Alright well something but it wasn't just him. I agreed to it."

"What exactly is 'it'?" I asked, dreading the answer. Picturing my brother in scenes of passion made me want to die, come back to life, and then die again.

"Oh it wasn't like that." Said Scorpius, rolling his eyes at me. "I didn't want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas so I went back to the manor. But then when that incident happened with you and Albus in Ottery St. Catchpole so Rose's mum insisted I come and stay with them because it's safer."

"So that's why Mr. Weasley is angry?" I wasn't quite following. Rose turned even pinker at my question.

"Well no…" She muttered. "I haven't been sleeping well lately and I feel calmer when Scorpius is there so I've been sneaking to his room after my parents go to sleep and sneaking back to my bed before they wake up. But this morning…"

"You didn't make it back to bed." I finished.

"Exactly. So he came in and thought something was happening that wasn't and just lost his head completely."

"I thought his brain was going to explode." Scorpius added.

"Yeah. Well I suppose I can't judge can I?"

Rose nodded absently while Scorpius exclaimed,

"Excuse me?"

I chose not to answer.

"What exactly did you do?" He demanded. Neither Rose nor I said anything.

"Did you sleep with Potter? Seriously tell me."

I sighed. "Yes in the sleeping sense. As in we were asleep. And it was once. Not like you two. Sneaking around like horny ninjas." I muttered the last part.

"What are ninjas?" My brother asked curiously. I was saved the trouble of explaining by Mrs. Weasley, who bustled back into the room at that moment holding a tray with three small vials on it containing brightly colored liquids. James followed behind her looking subdued. He resumed his seat beside me while Mrs. Weasley set the tray down on my bedside table and selected a round bottle with neon pink potion within.

"This is a painkiller."

I took the bottle and tossed the contents down my throat. It gave me a pleasant warming sensation that relieved the areas in my body that were aching. Mrs. Weasley handed me a second bottle. It was tall and rectangular and seemed to steam slightly.

"Pepper up potion." I recognised. I had brewed it successfully at the beginning of the year. It was quite tricky for something so regularly used. I drank the potion and steam spurted from my ears and turned my face scarlet. I imagined I looked rather like the Hogwarts Express. Mrs. Weasley handed me another bottle as the steam coming from my ears began to slow in intensity. This one was a deep midnight blue.

"It's sleeping solution." Mrs. Weasley answered my curious stare. "In my experience, sleep heals better than anything else."

I nodded in agreement and drank the final potion. Calm spread instantly through me. I felt my muscles relax and my eyes drift shut as I sank down into my blankets.

"How much did you give her?" I heard James' voice.

"Two or three hours' worth. I left the rest downstairs if she wakes up and wants more."

I snuggled into James' warm side and slipped off into a restful sleep.

* * *

I awoke much later to the sound of rustling pages. I had been so deeply asleep I couldn't even remember dreaming. I opened my eyes. Through the window I could see a deep orange sun woven in a basket of pink lighting the darkening sky. It was sunset. I turned around and found James beside me, reading an enormous book beneath the yellow light of the bedside lamp. He glanced over at me as I shifted around.

"Good evening." He said, smiling impishly at me.

"Good morning." I replied. He chuckled and turned his eyes back to his book.

"What are you reading?" I asked, wanting to reclaim his attention. He showed me the deep green cover with gold embossed writing on the front.

"The works of Shakespeare." He explained.

"What's a Shakespeare?" I asked curiously.

"Some muggle bloke. William Shakespeare."

"Never heard of him." I admitted.

"Yeah well Rose insisted I read one of his plays called, 'Romeo and Juliet'. She said it might 'enlighten me'."

"Is it any good?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about the story but the verse is excellent. Listen to this,

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars_

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night."_

I listened to his gruff voice as he recited the lines. They were beautiful. The rhythm with which they flowed and the delicacy of the sounds were enchanting.

"That's lovely. What does it mean?"

"I think he is saying her eyes are bright. Like they have stars in them. Like yours I think." He said the last part as though it was a throwaway comment of no real importance.

I tried to pass off my blush as fever rather than as a response to his comment. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I called before entering into a coughing fit. Through my watering eyes I saw Mr. Potter push open the door. He was wearing deep purple dress robes and a black wizard's hat. Mr. Potter took the seat at my bedside as I tossed a throat-soothing potion in my mouth.

"James, could I speak to Vera alone for a moment?" He said as my coughs subsided. James glanced at me protectively before nodding and leaving the room. When the door shut behind him, Mr. Potter drew a newspaper from within his robes and dropped it onto my lap. I picked it up and looked at the front cover. It displayed the faces of two horribly familiar men. They were the dark-haired and fair-haired men who had accosted Albus and me down in the village. The headline proclaimed in bold black letters,

**The Dark Lord Rises Again?**

My eyes quickly scanned down the article,

_The Auror Office announced early this morning that two men have been taken into custody as suspects of the recent murder of Mr. Theodore Nott, Head of the Office for Mishandled Magic and proprietor of the Nott fortune before his death. The two men have been identified as Alisto Johnston (top left) and Frederik Karkoski (top right). Johnston and Karkoski were detained after attempting to subdue none other than Albus Potter, son of the famous defeater of Tom Riddle: Harry Potter and the ex-captain and current manager of the Holy-Head Harpies Ginny Potter, and Vera Malfoy, Granddaughter and great niece to known ex- death eaters Lucius Malfoy and the late Bellatrix Lestrange. While being initially arrested for the use of the Cruciatus Curse (declared an 'Unforgivable Curse' by the 1887 Wizengamot Council) on Ms. Malfoy, Johnston and Kartaski were found to be connected with the newly identified terrorist group led by a man calling himself The Half-Blood Prince. As reported previously, the intent of this group is to eliminate the remaining pure-bloods within wizarding society in Great Britain. _

_ Ms. Malfoy and Mr. Albus Potter defended themselves through the use of wands and managed to neutralize the threat by the time officials arrived on the scene in the town of Ottery St. Catchpole (For more information on the unlikely friendship between Vera Malfoy and Albus Potter, see page three). The two were deemed in good health with no lasting damage to either mind or body. _

_ Upon disclosing the news, Auror Harry Potter (head of the Auror Office and 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice') released a statement saying,_

_ "We are doing our best to nip this problem in the bud. We have a Ministry of powerful wizards on our side and more importantly, a just cause. In the meantime, we ask that you do not panic and take appropriate security measures such as completing all business before nightfall and being aware of possible magical concealment." For more information on how to recognize methods of magical concealment, see page six. _

_ Despite Mr. Harry Potter's words of reassurance, recent events surrounding the so called Half Blood Prince strike a sinister note in the hearts of all members of the wizarding community. After living in a state of peace for nearly thirty years, many are unwilling to wage a third war against the Dark Arts. One can only hope that the Auror Office and Magical Law Enforcement Squad will be able subdue this threat to our way of life before any more lives are lost._

I finished the article with a hollow feeling in my chest. I was tempted to flip through and browse the section on Albus and me but knew by Mr. Potter's grim expression that he had other things on his mind. I put my first question to him,

"The two men, Johnston and Karkoski, have they told you anything?"

Mr. Potter's frown became even more pronounced at my question. I suddenly noticed just how many lines his face held and how many strands of gray streaked across his black hair.

"Not yet. Karkoski is not a citizen of the United Kingdom so we have no jurisdiction of him and must turn him over to his own government at their earliest convenience. I submitted an application to the Wizengamot to allow the use Veritaserum on Johnston and am awaiting their approval. I'll let you know when we do learn something. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about though."

He removed his hat and ran his hand wearily through his hair. I waited quietly as he gathered his thoughts. At last he said,

"We still haven't been able to locate your parents which is unfortunate because we could offer them Ministry protection. I just wanted to know if you have received any form of communication from them at all."

I froze. Was he a master of perfect timing or could he somehow know about the letter I had received earlier this morning? This question was quickly pushed aside as another one came into bloom. Should I tell him? What would happen if I didn't? Perhaps no one would find out and I could remain in my parents trust for not revealing their private letters to the Ministry. But what if someone did find out about my father's letter? Would they mark me a traitor? Would the Potters banish me from their home out of pure fury and feelings of betrayal?

Whether they found out or not I couldn't help but wonder what the right thing to do was. Keep private correspondence with my family private and thus uphold my parent's trust? Or tell Mr. Potter and possibly aid him in his attempt to seek information on and bring down the Half-Blood Prince? I knew what my choice should be, but did that make it right?

Taking a slow, deep breath, I pulled my father's crumpled letter from beneath my covers where it had been hidden for the better part of the day. I handed it to Mr. Potter who took it and straightened it out. His eyes slid quickly down the page and back up again as he read and reread the letter. I waited anxiously for him to speak. Upon completing the letter for a second time he said urgently,

"Have you shown this to anyone else?"

I shook my head ashamedly. I knew I should have made its existence known earlier.

"Good." He said, banishing my shame instantly. "This information shouldn't be shared with too many people. It confirms that your parents are in fact on the run and that they had some foreknowledge of the danger they are in." He looked at the letter again before asking, "You didn't tell your parents you were coming here?"

"No I wrote them and told them. I guess they didn't get the message though."

Mr. Potter seemed to find this detail riveting. He stared at me intensely.

"I see. You have your own owl, correct?" I knew it was serious when he slipped into official auro lingo.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"And has your owl failed to deliver letters before?"

"No but I suppose there's a first time for everything."

"Perhaps you're right. But did your owl seem at all flustered when she returned to you?"

"Her feathers were a little bent out of shape but I figured it was from the storm."

"I don't think so. I think someone may have intercepted your letter. That would explain how they knew how to find you in Ottery St. Catchpole. It's common knowledge that I live in this area. Luckily few people know exactly where."

My eyes widened as I recognised the seriousness of this statement.

"So you – you think they are after my family next?"

"I think it's a definite possibility." Mr. Potter rolled the parchment into a messy scroll and handed it to me. "I want you to keep this in a safe place. Somewhere no one else will be able to read it. Do you understand?"

I nodded crisply.

"Very well. And come to me, Ron, or Hermione if your parents attempt contact you again. No one else. Understand?"

I nodded again.

"Good. I'm making arrangments for us all to move to Grimauld Place tomorrow. It's a safe house I own in London. Your brother will come as well. In fact, I think it's best he spend tonight here. We have increased security since that incident with your back."

I let out a groan before I could stop myself. "Does he have to come?"

Mr. Potter smiled as me serenely. "I'm afraid so. Both of you are at risk. Now try and get some rest."

I nodded for a third time. "Mr. Potter, I have one more question."

"What's that?" He asked distractedly.

"How did this letter make its way to me first without the ministry intercepting it?"

He sighed. "I suppose that's an oversight on my part. The Auror Office is keeping an eye on all items sent to Vera Malfoy, as anyone who would be addressing you would use that name. We do not, however, inspect letters sent to Olivera Narcissa Greengrass Malfoy. Do you use your full name often?"

"No." I replied. "Not many people know my full name."

"In that case," Mr. Potter seemed to be deciding something, "I think I will allow that line of communication to remain open in case your parents attempt to contact you again. Is that alright?"

I nodded once more and Mr. Potter rose to his feet. He was at the door when a thought seemed to occur to him. He stopped and said,

"You should know your father was right. I will do all in my power to protect you and your brother."

"Was he also right when he said you were a great wizard?" I asked slyly.

Mr. Potter cast me a paternal smile. "I'll let you decide that." Then he left. I rested once more against my numerous pillows. I closed my eyes, trying to banish the familiar terror rising in my chest at the prospect of my family being in danger. After several minutes I heard three more pairs of footsteps enter the room. I knew who the owners of those feet were before I opened my eyes.

"Hey." I said as the three Potter children took spots on my bed.

"What did dad want to talk to you about?" Lily asked without preamble.

"I don't think he wants me to share it with anyone." Three pairs of eyes shone with the characteristic Potter curiosity, a curiosity that often got them in trouble.

"Well give us a hint at least." Albus said. I sighed and handed him the newspaper article which he grabbed at quickly. James and Lily gathered around him to read over his shoulder.

They all glanced up at me upon reaching the end of the article.

"So it has to do with this Prince fellow?" Lily asked.

"Yes. He was just updating me on what was going on with those two men who attacked us."

James nodded. "Dad told us we were moving to Grimauld Place tomorrow so it must be serious." Then he grinned and looked at Albus, "You have to share a room with Scorpius."

Albus grimaced at him and set the newspaper on the foot of my bed. "Don't remind me."

"What's so serious about Grimauld Place?" I asked. The three of them exchanged looks. Albus answered,

"Well for one thing it's impossible to find unless you know where it is. The Blacks, the people who built the house, were really paranoid so they made it unplottable. Theoretically, someone could stand right in front of the house, almost on the front porch, and still not be able to find it. So it's usually used as a safe house. The other thing is that dad hates going there. We used to stay there whenever we went to London on vacation but that stopped when Lily was about five."

"If he hates it so much why doesn't he sell it?" I asked. The solution seemed simple to me. The Potter children exchanged another look. This time Lily answered,

"It used to belong to his godfather, Sirius Black. I think that's why dad hates it so much. Sirius lived there the last few years of his life while he was in hiding and he was miserable. He hated that old house. It reminded him of how awful his family was growing up. I figure dad can't help but picture his godfather wandering around those halls alone and restless."

I nodded. It made sense. To constantly be haunted by the memory of someone you loved and lost would be torture. It also impressed upon me just how serious the situation had become.

"I don't want him to have to endure that on my account. Isn't there anywhere else we can go?" My voice was slightly pleading.

"Dad owns loads of properties. He inherited all of them except this one which he and mum built. But there's no place safer that Number 12 Grimauld Place." James informed me. I bit my index finger thoughtfully. I hated being an inconvenience but going into hiding did seem like the most logical option. After several moments of silence James asked,

"Are you feeling any better?"

I nodded. "Yes I think so."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it Vera. I know you feel dreadful." Albus knew me too well. I could never sneak anything past him.

"Okay so I'm not in the best shape of my life but I really am feeling better. Do you think I could get some more peppermint potion?"

The three of them nodded vigorously and piled out of the room. I cast my eyes around when they had left. The anthology of William Shakespeare James had been reading still sat beside me on the bed.

I picked up the enormous book and examined it. The table of contents listed a vast number of plays and sonnets. I was intrigued by one called, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' I flipped to it and read the summary. It was filled with fairies, magic, and elixirs. Much more my speed than the eternal love theme in the 'Romeo and Juliet' description. I could see why Rose suggested it to James though. They main characters were from two competing families who loathed each other. Yet through jumble of prejudices and under unlikely circumstances, Romeo and Juliet fell in love. The Capulets and the Montagues. The Potters and the Malfoys. Damn that Rose Weasley. Too smart for her own good.

I flipped to the fairy play and stopped at an intriguing passage.

_Things base and vile, folding no quantity,_

_Love can transpose to form and dignity:_

_Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind;_

_And therefore is wing'd cupid painted blind:_

_Nor hath Love's mind of any judgement taste;_

_Wings and no eyes figure unheedy haste:_

_And therefore is Love said to be a child, _

_Because in choice he is so oft beguiled._

There was a knock on the door as I finished the last line. James, a now frequent visitor to my room, entered carrying a tray made of sterling silver that had three familiar bottles and a cup of steaming tea balanced on it.

"Whatcha' doing?" He asked as he set the tray down on my bedside table and handed me the pink potion.

"Just taking a look at your book. It's interesting." I said, swallowing the potion and coughing slightly.

"I think so." He handed me the second vile of pepper up potion. I tossed it down my throat and again steam spilled from my ears, relieving my sinuses and throat. James handed me the tea last and said,

"You can take the sleeping solution when you feel like sleeping." I nodded as he took his usual spot on the bed next to me.

"So how was your day?" I asked. I was surprised to discover that I was actually curious about the answer. What was going on with me lately?

"It was good. I woke up, stuck a few cockroach clusters in Albus' muffin, watched him run around for ten minutes while he tried to get them off his tongue, then mum came down and told us to take care of you so Lily made some tea. You know what happened after that."

I turned slightly pink at the memory. "I do. What did you do when I was asleep?"

For some reason beyond my understanding he looked slightly embarrassed. "Oh nothing really…"

My curiosity was pricked. "Seriously, what did you do?"

"Well I watched you sleep for a little bit. You're quite funny when you're unconscious." He smiled impishly at me.

My stomach filled with dread. I was infamous for sleep walking and talking at home. Once my father even found me rearranging a bookshelf in the dead of night while entirely asleep. I wondered if I'd said or done something that could have humiliated me.

"What do you mean?" I braced myself for the answer.

"Well it's actually rather cute." He explained, "You put both your hands over your face and start murmuring what sound like math problems."

Cute? Like the way puppies and babies are cute? Somehow I didn't find it flattering. "Well I doubt you're the picture of serenity when you sleep either."

"As a matter of fact I'm the ideal sleeper. I always stay in one spot, I don't spread my arms or legs out, and I'm told my snoring it delightfully rhythmic. People consider it an honour to share a bed with me." He winked so I knew he was joking.

"Oh ha-ha." I said sarcastically.

"Oh and when I do this," He reached down and jabbed his fingers into my sides, tickling me mercilessly. "You start to purr like a cat."

I giggled furiously and tried to push him away. I hated when boys tickled me, which believe it or not has happened to me more than once. But when James did it I found it funny. It was a joke after all, not an attempt to fulfill some kinky fantasy all men seemed to share.

To end the ticklish torture I pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, trying unsuccessfully to restrain his wrists so that he couldn't resume. He laughed and rolled onto me, trapping my wrists above my head with one hand and fluttering his fingers around my ribs with the other.

"Stop!" I gasped through laughs.

"Say uncle!" He demanded.

"Uncle!" I declared. He stopped tickling me but made no move to get off me or release my hands. Instead he stared into my eyes with that same blazing look he'd worn so long ago in the changing rooms.

I gazed back, entranced by the intensity in his amber eyes.

"_Her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night_…" He whispered. He leaned toward me. His lips brush my gently. Once again I took in his scent, his taste, his feel…

The all too familiar sound of the door banging open and Rose Weasley barging in reached my ears. James' lips disconnected from mine and I peered around him to see Rose stop in the doorway with a classic 'deer in the headlights' look on her face.

"Oh…er…" She stuttered.

"For the love of Merlin, Rose. Leave!" James yelled at her. She stumbled back out of the frame and closed the door behind her. James rolled off of me and put his hands over his face.

"We aren't doing so well with the 'just friends thing', are we?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah somehow I don't think so." He answered. "But what can we do about it?"

I bit my lip, "Well for starters I think we should stop spending so much time in a bed together."

He nodded. "Sounds fair." He got to his feet and strode around to my side of the bed.

"I think I'll try and get some more sleep." I decided. "I'd like to kick this virus soon."

"Good idea." He swooped and pecked my cheek. I was positive his lips had burnt my skin from the body heat that had gathered there.

"Good night then." I said.

"Yeah. Night." He cast me one more intense look before exiting the room. As soon as I was alone I seized a pillow and threw it over my face so that no one would hear me scream out of pent up attraction.

No matter where our relationship was, whether he despised me, liked me, or adored me: James Potter could drive me insane over and over again.

* * *

Sorry about all the Shakespeare. I've performed a few of these monologues and I've never been able to get them out of my head. I adore them.

**Announcement:** I've been brainstorming and writing a few things from James' point of view and have made a couple of decisions. In this story there will probably be a few future chapters told by James just because there are certain things that you may not want to read about from Vera's POV. I've also decided NOT to rewrite the entire story from James' POV but rather release a series of one-shots about what he is thinking during key parts from this story.

I'm playing with the idea of a sequel told by James that would cover his path to becoming an auror, his ongoing battle against the Half-Blood Prince, and of course his relationship with Vera.

Let me know what you think of those ideas and if you would be interested in reading some more.

I also saw several authors thanking their readers and I thought it was a good idea because you guys are so awesome. People who left excellent reviews last chapter were:

**Hannah Carson, imperial queen, Guest 1, Lizaluvsdoggies, PotterDuckx, RenaMystique, Shoot-for-the-moonxo, SKewedViEW, and soITshallbe.**

And thank you to all others who contributed!


	13. Elf-Made Wine and New Year's Promises

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! How long has it been? Two months maybe? I'm so sorry for the delay. I had a lot of technical difficulties with this chapter. My computer (may it rest in peace) recently met an untimely end so I've had to find more unconventional ways to do my writing. Plus classes started and I have a lot of extracurricular activities so I have almost no free time. I'll still try to make more frequent updates in future. This chapter takes place over the course of one hour, so sorry if it seems short. I swear it's the same length as all the others. I really hope you enjoy it! As always, I love reviews. Especially detailed ones. So let me know what you think!

* * *

"So," James said, handing me a glass of Elf-made wine and taking a seat across from me, "tell me about your week."

It was eleven o'clock on New Year's Eve. The entire Weasley family was relaxing in the garden, and James had enticed me into climbing up to the roof of the Burrow, claiming that it would provide a better view of the fireworks. I wasn't fooled by this, but I found myself nodding and winding my way up the rickety stairs and onto the uneven panels of the Burrow roof behind him. We'd laid out a quilted blanket and acquired a bottle of elf made wine then settled down for the evening.

"It was...enlightening." I replied, taking a sip of wine and shuddering pleasantly as the smooth liquid slid down my throat. James grinned impishly at me.

"What? You weren't overjoyed at being greeted as the grand mistress of the house?"

I dipped my index finger into my glass and flicked it at him. The volley of droplets lost heart mid-way through their flight and splashed onto the blanket but I felt confident that my irritation had been conveyed.

"Of course I didn't. My house-elf at the manor doesn't even greet me as exuberantly as Kreacher did. Granted, Chrysanthemum isn't really the excitable type."

The Potters, Scorpius, and I had arrived at Grimauld Place early Tuesday morning and Kreacher's reaction to my and my brother's presence had been nothing short of hysterical...

_I took a deep, gasping breath as the small square around me came into to full focus. Certain I would hate apparition until the day I died, I quickly released James' arm. I ignored his brief glance and turned my attention to my surroundings. The Potters, Scorpius and I were standing in a small square surrounded by houses on all sides except the one that merged with the street. The buildings were tall and proud and looked well taken care of. _

_ "This is nice." I commented politely. Mr. and Mrs. Potter exchanged a glance then began to chuckle. _

_ "Trust me, it wasn't always like this." Mrs. Potter said. Before I could inquire further, the Potters began to stride as one toward a particular house. Scorpius and I followed and we all came to a stop in front of a pair of houses: number 11 and number 13. I stared at the comical mis-numbering of the houses and was about to laugh out loud when the buildings began squeezing apart to make room for another building materialising between them. The new structure was as tall and grand as its neighbours, except with the added touch that it could pop in and out of existence of course. _

_ The six of us stepped on to the front porch and filed through the front door, pulling our luggage behind us. Mr. Potter lit a lamp just inside the door with his wand, casting eery yellow light around the immediate area. I examined what was visible. We were in a narrow hallway that led to a plain wooden door. On the left there was a set of narrow steps leading up into the higher levels of the house. The walls looked newly painted with a neutral cream colour and the oaken, wooden floorboards were set tightly together on the floor. Mr. Potter waved his wand again and more lights blazed to life, brightening the foray considerably. Relaxing visibly, Lily called,_

_ "Kreacher!" The door at the end of the hallway swung open to reveal the oldest and most decrepit house-elf I had ever seen. He wore a neat white toga and carried a sterling silver tray with several tea cups balanced upon it. The house-elf, Kreacher I presumed, began to sink into a bow. Then his enormous, watery, brown eyes caught sight of me. I registered a split second of recognition in his eyes before the tea tray crashed to the floor and Kreacher ran at me with pure, unadulterated happiness stretching across his face. He flung himself onto the wooden floor before me and I stumbled back into an umbrella stand that looked unsettlingly like a troll's leg. Kreacher exclaimed,_

_ "At last! It has happened! Kreacher was thinking he would never see the day!"_

_ "The day of what?" I stammered._

_ "The day a true Black returned to this house."_

_ Then he spotted Scorpius and his overlarge grin stretched even wider. "Two Blacks! Oh Master Potter is being so kind to Kreacher. Bringing Kreacher's family to see him!"_

_ "Er..." Mr. Potter said uncertainly._

_ "Master Scorpius and Mistress Olivera must come. Kreacher must be showing his masters the tapestry."_

_ The elf grabbed Scorpius and my hands and yanked us up the narrow staircase. He pulled us along, up creaking stairs, past paintings of swaying wheat fields, and into a high-ceilinged room that I identified as a sort of drawing room. Kreacher scampered over to an enormous banner on the far wall and beckoned Scorpius and I to him. We exchanged a glance before treading over. _

_ The tapestry we stood before was a deep emerald green with silver lines running like trickles of water along the length of the fabric, connecting names and occasionally burnt patches that looked like minor wand burns. Kreacher pointed to a group of names near the relative end of the tapestry. Examining it, I found the name _Narcissa Black _connected the name _Lucius Malfoy_. From their names extended a silver line to another name, _Draco Malfoy_. My father's name cast out a silver band to _Astoria Greengrass._ From their names extended two more lines to _Scorpius Malfoy_ and _Olivera Malfoy. _After deciphering the identities of my immediate family, my eye roved over the whole tapestry, examining the names and dates that could only belong to, I had come to the conclusion, my family._

_ "Every Black ever born. Past and present." Kreacher said reverantly._

_ "What about these things?" Scorpius asked, pointing to one of the singed patches connected to _Narcissa Black _and _Bellatrix Black.

_ "Those was the people my old Mistress was finding to be dishonouring her name. They is not bad people. Kreacher is knowing that now. But my old Mistress had her hang ups."_

_ "So that used to be Andromeda. Teddy's Grandmother." Came Lily's voice. I turned to find the Potters standing behind us. Lily was motioning to the burn mark Scorpius had just pointed out. Kreacher nodded and stared at the tapestry once more. _

_ "Every Black ever born. Past and present." Kreacher repeated. "You two is being descended from very great and powerful people, sir and miss." He informed Scorpius and me._

_ "And some not so great people." Said Mrs. Potter, eyeing the name _Bellatrix Black_ bitterly. The bite in her tone was almost tangible. I looked away from the tapestry, not wanting to stare at the names of torturers and murderers anymore. _

_ Unfortunately, when I turned away I found myself looking at James. His handsome face was stretched into a taught, angry mask that I was all too familiar with. I felt my chest squeeze painfully, feeling hurt and disappointment flood through me. Then he caught my eye and his expression relaxed considerably. I knew he was struggling. Struggling with the fact that I was related to so many ruthless and evil people who had haunted wizarding history for hundreds of years. But I could see a light at the end of the tunnel. A small beacon of hope that said maybe, just maybe, he would be able to accept it. Some day._

James re-alerted me to the conversation by saying,

"Be that as it may, according to Kreacher, I'm in the presence of royalty."

"Oh shut up, would you?" I said, rolling my eyes. "You know I don't like being treated like that."

"I know, I know." He said, verbally retreating. There were several crickets of silence. "So what else did you do?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Er, went to Janie's house."

"And how did that go?" James asked casually, moving his glass in a circular motion so that its contents sloshed cyclically. Across the yard I could hear someone shouting drunkenly at the sky.

"It was fun. And also…enlightening."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

_The grim-faced auror who had been assigned to escort me to this point hung back at the edge of the Pullizzano property. There were no magical wards preventing entry, but there was a ferocious looking pit bull tied up at the fence. Apparently he could face dark wizards and enormous monsters, but dogs were beyond him._

_ Rolling my eyes, I passed through the white picket fence and proceeded to knock on the front door of the square, suburban house. Mrs. Pullizzano, a kind-faced, olive-skinned woman answered on the second knock. _

_ "Vera!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a one-armed hug and pecking my cheek. "So lovely to see you again!" _

_ "You as well, Mrs. Pullizano." I muttered, trying to banish my discomfort at being embraced so warmly. _

_ "Well come in." Mrs. Pullizzano said, nodding politely at the grim-faced auror who still stood just beyond the gate._

_ I was engulfed in a cloud of long, strait black hair the second I cleared the threshold. _

_ "Vera! I missed you so much. How are you? I read about you in the paper! Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine, Janie. Don't worry about it."_

_ "You have to tell me everything!" She demanded. _

"_I'm sure she will if you allow her to breathe, Janetta." Said Mr. Pullizzano, emerging from a door behind which I knew the kitchen lay. "We were just sitting down to tea, Vera. Would you like to join us?" _

_ "I'd love to, Mr. Pullizzano."_

_ He chuckled lightly. "How many times have I told you to call me Gregorio?"_

_ "She's English, Gregorio. You know that's just their way." Mrs. Pullizzano scolded. I laughed as the four of us proceeded to the sitting room._

_ The sitting room was neat and smelled of cinnamon. A pale green couch occupied the center of the room, facing an enormous, flat, black television. A small, olive-skinned boy lounged on the plump couch, operating a small, handheld device I knew muggle children used to play games. His brown eyes widened in terror when he caught sight of me and he promptly hopped up and scurried away._

_ Janie looked mildly embarrassed at her brother's flight. _

_ "Sorry about Antonio. He is uncomfortable around people like…like us."_

_ "Don't worry about it." I replied honestly. I knew better than Janie did that he had every right to be afraid of wizards._

_ Mr. Pullizzano, Janie, and I congregated around the coffee table while Mrs. Pullizzano went to fetch the teakettle. _

_ "So, Ms. Vera, remind me, you go to that Pigfarts school also?"_

_ "Papa!" Janie groaned. "It's called Hogwarts! I've been there for six years. How many times do I have to tell you?"_

_ "You wizards are odd folk." Mr. Pullizzano stated, shaking his head and furrowing his dark eyebrows. "Who in their right mind would name a respectable establishment after a skin blemish on a farm animal?"_

_ I chuckled good-naturedly. "Don't worry Mr. – I mean – Gregorio. Us wizards have been wondering that for centuries."_

_ "Gregorio! Auito por favore!" Mrs. Pullizzano called from the kitchen._

_ "Un minuto, Belinda!" Mr. Pullizzano called back. "Excuse me just a moment."_

"_So tell me what happened!" Janie demanded the moment the moment her father was out of ear-shot._

"_Nothing really. Abus and I were having dinner down in the village and some mad old gits attacked us. I don't know much more than anyone else." _

_Janie looked disappointed at the lack of drama but brightened instantly._

"_So you and Al were having dinner together, huh? Alone?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively._

"_Oh shove off." I groaned. "You know it's not like that."_

"_I know, I know. I just wanted to make sure nothing had changed."_

"_No." I said. "Why would it have?"_

_She shrugged, "I dunno. Some reporter came over asking about you and Al a few days ago."_

_I froze. "What else did he ask?" I questioned, trying to keep an even tone._

"_About your relationship with the Potters."_

"_And what did you tell him?" I probed._

_She shrugged again, "The truth. That you and Albus are best friends, that Ginny and Harry invited you for Christmas and seem to like you, that Lily loves you like a sister, and that James is secretly in love with you and everyone knows but you and him."_

"_You told that to a reporter?" I gasped._

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_The Potters get a lot of media attention. I'm just afraid they'll find out that…" I broke off, realizing I'd nearly thrown out a fact I had no intention of following up. Janie wasn't fooled._

"_That they'll find out what?"_

_I sighed, realizing I'd just backed myself into a corner. "James and I kinda…snogged a few times…" I muttered. _

_Janie let out a small, excited screech. "Alright, I'll forgive you for not owling me right away if you tell me what happened."_

_I sighed and gave her a brief James-related synopsis covering the last few days. Janie listened so intently you would have thought I was intimating the meaning of life to her. She stared at me with wide-eyes when I finished. It didn't take her long to recover however._

"_I knew it! I knew there was something going on. I just thought you'd get all miffed if I brought it up."_

"_Yes well…don't tell anyone okay?"_

"_I won't, I won't. Especially not…" She interrupted herself with another gasp. "But what about Donovan? Does he know?"_

"_Yes, I told him."_

"_And did you two…break up?"_

"_I'm not sure." I replied thoughtfully._

"_How can you not know?"_

"_Well at the time I thought we did but James said it didn't sound like it."_

_Janie gasped again. "And James? Are you going with him now?"_

_I was spared the agony of trying to articulate a response by Mr. and Mrs. Pullizzano, who chose to re-enter the room at that moment._

_Tea with the Pullizzanos was not quite the raucous affair I could always expect from the Weasleys, but was at least more entertaining than ones I had experienced with my family. Afterward, Janie and I ventured up to her bedroom and passed several happy hours in feminine bliss. Janie painted my nails with colour-changing nail potion and Witch Weekly informed me that my ideal celebrity match was Magnus Bowen, the broody, dark-haired bass player of the band _Incendio.

_ At half past six, Mrs. Pullizzano called us down to eat. Supper with the Pullizzano's would have been delicious if I hadn't been unfortunate enough to choose a seat next to Janie's brother, Antonio. He stared at me with wide eyes throughout the entire meal and refused to answer any questions I directed at him. After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Pullizzano, Janie, and I sat down in front of the television afterward and Janie introduced me to all of her favourite muggled programs and something called a DVR that allowed you fast forward while watching a live television show. I was almost positive it had been invented by wizards. I became so engrossed in the workings of the muggle devises that I wasn't even aware of the doorbell ringing._

_Mrs. Pullizzano went to answer the door. Janie and I sat, watching the brightly coloured screen depicting a muggle sitcom. I was so involved in the show that I jumped when Mrs. Pullizzano called,_

"_Er, Vera, it's for you." I stood up, my brow furrowed in confusion. A second later, a man entered the room followed by Mrs. Pullizzano. He was a stranger to me, with shaggy brown hair and long black robes. Behind me, Janie stood up,_

"_Clive, what are you doing here?"_

"_Hello, er, Jean. A little owl told me that your friend, Ms. Malfoy was here. I thought I'd drop in and ask her a few questions."_

_Janie looked confused. "But last time you came you said you had all you needed."_

"_For that story, yes. But now I'm working on something new. And I'm being terribly rude." He addressed me, "I'm Clive Tyler. I work for the Daily Prophet. I'm working on a human-interest piece right now concerning ancient wizarding families and I'd love to hear you take on it. Would you mind sitting down with me for a few moments so I can ask you some questions?"_

"_I…er…"_

"_Excellent." Clive Tyler said, seeming to take my lack of a negation as an affirmation. He strode over to the couch and planted himself upon it. I stayed where I was, dumbfounded and exchanging bewildered looks with the Pullizzanos. _

"_Ms. Malfoy, if you'll join me." He patted the cushion beside him. I approached the couch hesitantly and sat down as far from Clive Tyler as physically possible. When I had taken a seat, he pulled out a small notepad and quill. _

"_So, Ms. Malfoy, first question: Where are your parents?"_

"_Um, abroad." I replied, as enigmatically as possible. _

"_Where exactly?" _

_Being a Malfoy, I knew when someone was digging, and from personal experience I knew exactly how to reply. First rule: always act innocent._

"_I don't quite remember, actually." Second rule: add details. "I think the name of the country started with a 'B.' Burma maybe? Perhaps Brazil. It might have been Bulgaria."_

_A vein pulsed in Clive Tyler's temple. My nonchalance appeared to be doing the trick. _

"_Have you had any correspndence with them? Letters perhaps?"_

"_None that I've kept." I lied. "We're not exactly a sentimental lot if you can imagine."_

"_I see." He said, scribbling threateningly on his notepad. "So I'm told you're staying with the Potters during winter break?"_

"_What of it?" I replied coolly._

"_Nothing. I was just wondering about your brother. Scorpius, isn't it? Is he staying with you as well?"_

_I was quite sure how to respond to this. I didn't know what the public knew or suspected about my brother's whereabouts, nor what they should know. Trying to keep my voice stoic I said,_

"_I think he was planning on staying at school."_

_Clive Tyler raised an eyebrow victoriously. My heart sank. _

"_Really? Because I was down at Hogwarts earlier this week visiting my dear old friend, Professor Blank, the head of Slytherin house you know, and he let slip that Scorpius planned on returning home to Malfoy Manor."_

"_Did you not find it unusual that your parents left the country without you? Do they leave you alone frequently?"_

_I shrugged non-commitally. "My father is a very busy man. He has to associate with important people all over the world."_

"_I see." Clive Tyler made another purposeful note on his notepad. "And what about your relationship with the Potters?"_

"_What about it?" I asked defensively. _

"_Well your family has a history with the dark arts. I find it hard to believe that Mr. Harry Potter, the conquerer of Lord Voldemort, doesn't have any problem with that."_

_I grit my teeth. "Mr. Potter has never been anything but kind to me."_

"_I see." Clive said again, "What about your parents? Don't they have a problem with your relationship with the Potters?"_

_My hands curled into fists. "My mother and father have the highest respect for Mr. Potter and my choices."_

_Clive Tyler seemed unsatisfied with this answer, but rallied almost immediately._

"_So I've been told by several of your friends and classmates that you have a uniquely close relationship with one James Potter. Care to comment?"_

"_No." I replied simply._

"_Oh come on. Give me the juicy details, just between friends."_

_I had to try very hard to keep a straight face. "No thank you, sir. And I think it would be best if you left now."_

"_No need to be like that dear. I was just asking a few innocent questions."_

"_I think I heard her ask you to leave." Said a calm voice from the doorway. We all turned to find Mr. Potter standing in the doorway wearing black robes and looking uncharacteristically grim. Clive Tyler stood instantly. _

"_Just doing my job, sir. No harm done."_

"_You're harassing a private citizen on private property. I consider that harm."_

_Clive Tyler raised his hands defensively in front of himself. _

"_Alright, take it easy Potter. But while you're here, would you mind answering a few questions?"_

_Mr. Potter folded his arms and adopted a stance that so obviously said, 'no' that I was shocked when Clive continued,_

"_How do you feel about young Ms. Malfoy's relationship with your two sons?"_

_Mr. Potter raised an eyebrow, "I think Ms. Malfoy is a lovely young lady woman and I'm honoured to have her staying under my roof."_

_Clive looked incredibly disappointed with this response but was not down for long. His face brightened,_

"_So you can confirm that Ms. Malfoy is indeed staying in your home?"_

"_Yes. Now please, get out."_

_Clive Tyler raised an eyebrow at him but continued scribbling on his notepad. _

"_One last question – "_

"_I think you may have misunderstood me. That wasn't a request. I told you to get out." Mr. Potter drew his wand threateningly._

_Apparently Mr. Clive Tyler wasn't so stupid that he was going to stick around when Harry Potter had his wand pointed at him. _

"_Yes, well…alright." He tucked his notepad and quill away. "Nice seeing you again, Joanne, Mr. and Mrs. Pulli – er – System."_

_He tipped an imaginary had and strode from the room. There was a pause._

"_I think it's time we got going, Vera." Said Mr. Potter pointedly. I nodded and retrieved my wand and traveling cloak. _

"_Thank you so much for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Pullizzano." I shook both of their hands._

"_Of course dear. Come back anytime." Said Mrs. Pullizzano, eying me with concern. I nodded to her and hugged Janie good-bye before following Mr. Potter through the front door. _

"_Sorry your visit had to be cut short, Vera."_

"_It's alright." I muttered as we set off down the walkway._

"_In any case, I want you to promise me something."_

"_What is it?" I asked curiously. _

"_When this Clive Tyler bloke tries to harass you again at a private location, and make no mistake, he will, I want you to send your patronus to me and I'll have him arrested for trespassing before he even pulls out his notepad. _

"_Of course, sir. Thank you."_

_We reached the gate. Mr. Potter stopped and turned to face me,_

"_My kids seem to have decided you're one of the family now, and I protect my family no matter what."_

_I was unable to reply for a moment. I was thoroughly touched by his inclusion of me._

"_Thank you. I really appreciate it, er, Harry."_

_He smiled mischeviously at me. "I suppose you better get used to calling me dad now."_

_I couldn't help grinning. "Alright, Dad."_

_ Then we disapparated. _

"So up until that Prophet bloke showed up you had a good time?" James asked casually.

"Yes it was quite fun. Janie painted my nails. I found out which famous wizard I'm destined to fall in love with."

"Does that include children of famous wizards?" James waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm afraid not."

"So who's my competition?" He cast me his lopsided grin.

"Magnus Bowen."

"I see. You know, I've been told I look sort of like him. What do you think?"

I giggled and examined his face obligingly. "Hmmm, perhaps if I squint my eyes and turn my head like this. And maybe back up a few metres."

"Oh ha-ha." Said James sarcastically.

Laughing, I lay back onto the patchwork blanket and examined the world above me. Colourful pre-midnight, fireworks gleamed almost as brightly as the stars against the charcoal sky. The sounds of crickets singing and people laughing floated up from the ground to meet my ears. I enjoyed several minutes of this serene scene before the roof creaked as James lay down beside me. His smooth voice interrupted the nighttime soundtrack.

"So have you given any thought to what you're going to do when we go back to school?"

"Oh I don't know," I replied casually, "Homework, Quidditch practice, prefect duties…the usual."

"That's not what I meant." He said, with a small laugh in his voice.

"I know." Was my reply. The breath he let out sounded slightly frustrated. "I'm still thinking." I said, trying to appease him at least momentarily.

"Can you share your thought process with me?"

I sighed. "I think Don and I will have to break up. That's probably what he wants anyway. Then I guess I'll see where things take me from there."

"Have you ever thought about being taken towards me?" He said, abandoning any coyness he'd previously possessed.

I was hesitant in answering. "I don't know what to say really. You know how I feel about you, James. I'm just not sure what to do about it yet. What do you intend to do?"

He thought for a moment. "I intend to spend an awful lot of time around this extraordinary girl I know."

I sighed again, trying not to be lured in by his attractive words. "And what about Don? Isn't he one of your best friends? We both care about him. Do you really think we can do that to him?"

I turned to look at James when he didn't respond. His handsome face was twisted into a deeply troubled expression. I almost felt guilty for bringing it up.

"I haven't quite figured that one out yet to be honest. When I try…things start to get complicated."

"Exactly. Complicated. That's hardly the only complicated thing about it. I mean, my brother despises you. And you hate him and every other member of my family. What do you think would happen if I ever tried to bring you home?"

"Well hopefully your grandfather's eyesight will have grown poor enough that he won't be able to curse me before I can get far enough away to aparate."

I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh. "Oh come off it. I'm serious. What would a relationship with you even be like?"

"Well I have references…but you probably wouldn't want to reference any of them…and you're right, Vera. It would be complicated. But what relationship isn't? I'd like to think it would be worth it."

"How?" I asked, desperation shining through my voice even as I tried to force it down. "Don't get me wrong, I want to. I really want to. But…"

My sentence was lost in the night air when I turned to look at him. He was staring at me with brown eyes that were irresistible even in the dark. He rolled onto his front then reached up to push my hair back from my eyes.

"You want to know what a relationship with me would be like? How about I tell you what our first official date would be?"

I nodded wordlessly.

"Alright. One evening we would be sitting in your favorite armchair in front of the fire, and I would lean over to you and whisper in your ear. I'd tell you to meet me in the common room just after midnight. Then I'd tell you good night and we would go our separate ways to bed. At midnight you'd come down the stairs and find me already waiting in the common room. I'd pretend I'd just woken up, but really I was so eager to be alone with you I hadn't even gone to sleep. Then I'd wrap an arm around your waist and pull you close and we'd climb out of the portrait hole. From there, I would take you everywhere. I'd show you things about Hogwarts castle you've never dreamed of. Every night until you've seen all the wonders I've found. Then at the end of each night I'd pull you even closer and whisper to you that of all the things I've encountered, you are the most extraordinary."

My heart was racing by the end of his speech as I imagined the sights he described, and felt the sensations he intimated. I searched my brain for a clever response.

"You forgot the part where Filch or McGonagall catches us and puts us in detention for the rest of our lives."

James grinned impishly at me. "Don't worry. I have ways of escaping notice. How else would I have found all this stuff and still have my prefect badge?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what, oh clever marauder, are these mysterious ways?"

"You have to agree to the date first." He grinned even wider. I glared at him in mock suspicion for several moments, but his confident smile never withered. Then I said grudgingly,

"Alright fine. But only after we tie up these loose ends. Then we'll just see where it goes from there."

"Excellent." Said James, casting me a brilliant grin. "Oh look, the fireworks are starting."

"Well someone's a bit full of himself…"

He laughed out loud. "No, Vera, the real fireworks. Look." He pointed to the distant skyline, where a series of brilliant, colourful lights and intricate shapes had erupted as though from a volcano. I saw a vivid orange dragon, a yellow badger, a scarlet and gold lion, a silver and green snake, and a blue and bronze raven, followed by a series of multicoloured flowers, a golden cauldron, a purple witch's hat, a cup of steaming tea, a maroon lightening bolt, a silver owl, different logos from professional Quidditch teams, all culminating in the enormous letters: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I laughed and clapped vigorously when the show finished. That brilliant George Weasley. I still couldn't figure out how he created such marvelous inventions. I turned to James to observe his reaction and found him staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing." He reached out and ran his fingers through my hair, frowning. "I just wish I could do more than touch your hair without feeling guilty."

I leaned over and pressed my lips gently to his cheek. His skin was so warm against mine that I almost didn't pull away.

"Soon." I promised.

"Soon." He agreed, lacing his fingers in mine.


	14. Break Downs and Break Ups

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back. Doc Manager on fanfiction informs me that it has been 84 day since I last posted a chapter. I would like to apologise to all. A busy schedule and a riddiculous number of technical difficulties have made it nearly impossible to update this story. **

**This chapter is fantastically long and will actually be released in two parts. When I wrote it, it came up to over sixty pages on Word. Here are thirty-five pages of that, and expect another update within the week.**

**Finally, there will be an opportunity for some serious fluff in the upcoming chapters. I would like to extend an invitation to all readers to give me ideas as to with what these fluffy chapters will be filled. I've already had requests for a school dance and a profession of undying love. If there is anything else you would like to read about please review and/or message me with your ideas. **

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

The last few days of Christmas break passed much the same way all the others had. I spent all day every day hauled up in Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Scorpius. I was never bored however. Potters and Weasleys popped in and out of the property with as much frequency as they had at the Potter House. James was my constant companion during those last few days. I was always expecting him to grow tired of me, but he never seemed to. We ate breakfast together every morning, then spent the rest of the day wandering from room to room, talking, playing games, and sometimes engaging in intense and involuntary staring contests in which you could've probably cut the sexual tension with a knife.

On those rare occasions when he did step out, (He was allowed to leave the house even if I wasn't. Some nonsense about his life not being in immediate danger blah blah blah…) Albus, Rose, or Lily were always present to keep me company. When I couldn't find one of them, I would simply track down one of the other Weasley cousins who were always hanging around.

The day before term was set to start, the Potters, Scorpius, and I moved back into the Potter House. I was greatly relieved to be free of Grimmauld Place. It had been nice, but at least I could venture outside here. I still wasn't allowed to leave the property but it was better than nothing.

I spent my days wandering about the yard, so relieved to be outside that I didn't even mind the bitter, unforgiving cold. I wrote a few letters, all of which were closely read by a grim-faced auror before being sent off, and dived into the mountain of work I'd been assigned over the break. Time passed quickly in the safe haven of the Potter house, and before I knew it, the time to return to Hogwarts had arrived.

January 2nd brought with it a flurry of activity as Lily, James, Albus, and I tried desperately to track down all our belongings, which had spread far and wide even since we left Grimmauld Place. At ten o' clock I levitated my trunk, my broomstick, and my owl's cage down the stairs and out the door to where James and Albus stood beside expanded trunk of the Potter's car, arguing about the most efficient way to fit all the luggage. I was rolling my eyes and preparing to intervene in the pointless skirmish when Mr. Potter said,

"Vera, before we leave, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

I pointed to myself questioningly. He nodded so I set down my trunk and followed him into the garage. Much like the burrow, the Potter's garage was charmingly cluttered. There was an empty space big enough for the enchanted car to move in and out, but every other inch of the surroundings contained something. There were old broomsticks and toys lying about, a rusty bicycle, and a great number of boxes and other odd artifacts. On the far wall there was a wood working bench with many muggle tools occupying its surface. Mr. Potter leaned against it and turned to look at me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked nervously.

"Oh yes, everything's is fine. I just wanted to offer you some peace of mind."

"About what?"

"About your family." I gawked at him. He smiled kindly and elaborated,

"Did you know that on the day I destroyed Lord Voldemort, I died?"

"Er…no…" This seemed counter-intuitive, as he was standing before me alive.

"Well I did. And I was brought back. I remember lying on the floor of the Forbidden Forest and Voldemort was telling one of his followers to make sure I was dead. I heard someone approach me and felt her bend down to check my pulse. Now I knew that this person could feel my heart beating, but when she addressed Voldemort, she told him I was dead."

Intrigued I asked, "Who was it?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

I gaped at him. My grandmother? Mrs. Narcissa I-Can't-Believe-You're-Still-Hanging-Around-With-That-Stupid-Potter-Boy Malfoy? I didn't believe it.

"And do you know why she did it?" Mr. Potter continued, "It wasn't to protect me or to thwart Lord Voldemort, it was so she could save your father. You see, despite all the terrible things the Malfoys have done throughout the years, they have one redeeming quality."

"Er, money?" I quipped.

"No." He chuckled. "Love. The Malfoys love each other above all other things. That's why your father lowered his wand the night Albus Dumbledore was murdered on top of North Tower. It was for the possibility of protecting your grandmother. That's why your grandmother lied to the Dark Lord. So she could find you father. And that's also why I testified in court on the matter of incarcerating Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. Because if there is one thing Albus Dumbledore, my son's name sake, managed to teach me, it was that a person's ability to love is the greatest skill of all, and that love is the most powerful magic in the world."

* * *

These words stuck with me all the way through the car ride to the station. I was still silent as Lily, James, Albus, and I unloaded our luggage and made our way onto the barrier that served as the entrance to Platform 9 ¾.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter bid us adieu just inside the barrier. There were many prolonged hugs and heartfelt I'll-miss-you's before we at last parted company. Albus, James, Lily, and I pulled our trunks toward the scarlet steam engine. Lily went her own way after spotting Lysander and Lorcan lolling against a pillar, and James soon departed as well upon catching sight of some other seventh years. Albus and I continued toward the train and lugged our trunks on board. We made our way down the corridor, glancing into each compartment until we located Alex, Janie, and Mark. The five of us greeted each other warmly as Al and I tucked our luggage into the overhead rack. I dropped into the seat nearest the window while Al settled himself beside the door. Mark leaned over to me as soon as I had gained my seat.

"I read about you in the paper." He informed me.

"Yeah, you and the rest of the wizarding population of the UK apparently..." I muttered darkly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, leaning back and looking slightly hurt. I instantly regretted my harshness. I reached out and laid a hand lightly on his arm.

"I'm fine. Sorry I snapped at you." The smile returned instantly to his face.

"It's no problem. I'm sure it must be unpleasant to get all that attention. So how was your break?"

We began to chat casually. I'd forgotten how fun Mark was to talk to and I soon found myself longing for the days when we had been close friends...before all the 'I fancy you' stuff had started, of course.

I was so intrigued by our conversation that I almost ignored Janie when she suddenly burst out,

"Vera, it's one o' clock. I need you to come to the bathroom with me."

"Er, I think that's an activity generally performed independently, Janie." I said, startled at her outburst.

"No, I really need you to come with me."

"Er, why?" Asked Al.

"It's a feminine issue." Janie declared confidently. The three males in the compartment instantly paled and threw up their hands up in defeat as the matter was no entirely over their heads. Janie took advantage of their incapacitation to whisk me out of the compartment.

"What are you - "

"Oh shut up. You'll thank me in a second."

The onset confusion that had occurred as a result of her words instantly evaporated when I spotted a tall figure leaning against the wall. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes locked with a pair of lustrous brown ones.

"Hey there." James said, straightening up.

"Hey." I replied. James turned to Janie,

"Thanks Jenine. I owe you one."

I opened my mouth to correct him but Janie interrupted me.

"No problem. Have fun." She gave me an enormous wink before skipping off down the hallway.

"Walk with me?" James asked once Janie had left.

"Of course." We instinctively reached for each other's hands but I pulled away at the last moment, glancing around at the glass fronted compartments. No one was looking. Trying to cover the awkward moment, James began walking, and I scurried to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We chatted lightly as we wandered down the corridor. I was so engrossed in our conversation that I almost didn't notice when he stopped walking. We had arrived at a sliding door similar to those on the faces of the compartments, but a thick red curtain hung over the glass so it was impossible to see inside. James pulled out his wand and gave it a tricky flick. I heard the click of the lock before he reached forward to yank the door open. I wandered inside. It looked like a storeroom. Cardboard boxes and wooden crates sat in haphazard piles about the small space. There was a silver counter pressed up against the wall with various magical devices lying atop its surface.

"What is this place?" I queried curiously.

"Nothing special. Just where the witch who pushes the trolley keeps the merchandise. I thought it would be a nice place to chat given that we probably shouldn't be seen in public together."

I nodded in agreement and hopped up onto the silver counter, leaning back against the wall. James stood next to me and relaxed against the edge, staring at the opposite wall.

"So how's it going?" I asked casually.

"Oh, not well."

My brow furrowed in concern. "Why's that?"

James gave a heavy sigh. "Well my friends are all furious with me."

"Because?"

"Because of what happened over Christmas with you and Don. They blame me for it. Well they should I suppose. It is my fault."

"That's not fair. It's only half your fault."

He chuckled. "That's enough for them. Don told them all what happened so now Ann-elise and Margaret aren't speaking to me. I don't blame them either. Fletcher and Fred are furious too but not because of what I did to Don, but because it was with you." His shameful eyes traveled away from my face and to the floor.

"So have you been with Rose the last two hours?"

"No she's off with your brother somewhere."

"So what have you been doing then?"

"Oh Levine Bordeaux invited me to sit in her compartment. It was fun, actually. That was of course before she got all of her friends to leave…so I hopped up to come and wait for you."

"You're in very high demand, aren't you?" I commented, both very frustrated and very pleased with this fact. Frustrated because I was imagining the dozens of girls I would have to watch parading around to get his attention, and pleased because he seemed content to spend time exclusively with me.

James chuckled again. "I suppose so. That's one of the reasons Ann-elise and Margaret are so furious with me though. It's not the first time I've attracted the attention of one of my best mates girlfriends."

My heart sank, weighed down by jealousy and an unexpected rush of hurt. I knew the sudden onset of the powerful emotion was not a product of what he had just shared, but rather a concern that had been growing in intensity ever since Christmas. At last I had to voice it. "I see…I'm not going to be your first anything am I?"

His eyes suddenly flitted to mine, and widened at the upset expression he found in them. He stood up straight as if a bolt of electricity had been sent through his spine. He moved to face me but I was now staring at my knees.

"Hey…hey look at me."

I shook my head. I had been the one to ask the question, but now I dearly wished he wouldn't answer it, and that we would return to the light atmosphere we had inhabited just moments ago.

"Alright then, just listen…I'm not going to lie to you. I've been with a lot of girls…and maybe you won't be the first for anything physical but you've already broken down barriers when it comes to emotion. I don't know what it is about you but…I could talk to you for hours. And then when I ran out of things to say, I could stare into your eyes for hours. You're the first girl I've ever had a serious conversation with who wasn't related to me. The first girl who I've never been able to get out of my head. There are so many things that you make me feel and think about that…honest to Merlin terrify me. And I know this all sounds so cliché and I don't expect you to believe me but Vera…with you everything feels like the first time."

He slid his fingers under my chin and brought my eyes up to meet his. I hadn't realised that his face was inches from mine until his breath caressed my cheeks.

"Remember when I first kissed you? If you knew how hard my heart was pounding when I was looking into your eyes a second before you would understand. I don't remember the last time I was nervous to kiss a girl. You're so unusual Vera and you don't even know it."

I didn't speak. I continued to stare into his handsome face. I wanted so badly to believe him, but if I did and he was lying…well I would hardly be first girl to be swayed by honeyed words. But his amber eyes were so open and honest, that I could feel my resolve dissolving like salt into steaming water.

James leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. "Please say something." He murmured in a pleading, seductive whisper.

"I…" I wasn't sure what to say. "I…want to believe you."

He shifted again so that our eyes were locked. "Then do."

His irises smouldered persuasively. But he could still so easily be lying, couldn't he? At last a memory shifted in the back of my mind. What he'd said about his heart – beating like mad before he'd kissed me. I slid my fingers up to the left side of his chest. I felt a pounding so fast and powerful that it reminded me of the beating hooves of wild horses as they ran. At last I was convinced.

"I…yes…I believe you."

"Thank Merlin." He took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to my forehead. "You had me going mad there for a second."

My giggle finally shattered the tension. I decided to change the subject.

"So how do you know about this place?" I asked curiously.

His eyes suddenly flitted away. "Oh you know, lot's of time spent exploring."

I shook my head in disbelief. "How do you 'explore' so much without getting caught?"

He grinned impishly at me. "I have my ways."

"Will I ever find out what those ways are?"

"All in good time." He kissed my forehead again. His face was still very close to mine, and the temptation to close the distance between our faces was growing, but I fought it. Soon I found my fingers traveling from his chest up to his wavy black locks. We were dangerously close now...

I was equal parts irritated and relieved when the door slid open.

"Er..." Came Alex's voice. I gently pushed James away and slid off of the counter.

"What's up, Alex?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to banish the pink from my cheeks.

"I - er - the prefect meeting is starting in a few minutes. Janie said I could find you here. We should change into our robes."

"Yeah good idea." I replied, "I'll - er - see you later James."

James nodded wordlessly and I followed Alex out of the store room. He waited until we were a good distance away before exclaiming,

"Alright. Tell me everything."

"There's not much to tell." I replied coyly.

"Oh come off it, Vera. When we left for break it looked like James wanted to curse you to death and now I walk in on him looking like he wants to snog you to death. Don't tell me you're going to deprive me of the details."

I sighed, realising Alex wasn't about to let this go. "Fine. But what I tell you can never be repeated to anyone, got it? Not a soul."

I quickly gave him a brief synopsis of the events of the last two weeks. Alex gave a heavy, sarcastic sigh when I finished.

"Well I suppose we all saw this coming so no reason to be surprised."

I made a noise of exasperation. "How did everyone know this was going to happen but me?"

"Oh Vera, love, you're not the only one. Albus didn't appear to know either. How he could miss it though I'll never understand. Men, aye?"

If I rolled my eyes anymore today they were going to get permanently stuck that way.

* * *

Albus was fully dressed and tapping his foot impatiently when we returned to the compartment. I pulled my robes on quickly and we set off for the prefect's carriage.

"Where's Roseanne?" I asked as Albus, Alex, and I took our seats amidst the chattering prefects.

"She - er - couldn't be here today." Muttered Rose, who was busy passing out patrol schedules.

"Why not? Where's she gone?" I knew I was toeing the line, but my Gryffindor curiosity was peaked.

"It's not in my authority to tell." Rose replied curtly. Everyone was immediately interested. I exchanged a look with Albus and saw the curiosity in his eyes as well, but he didn't press Rose.

"Alright. Lets get started shall we? I'm Rose Weasley. I've been asked to take over Roseanne's position as Head Girl and I assure you the transition will go off without a hitch." Rose went on to reiterate the duties of a prefect, the updated list of things Filch had banned, the demerit system, blah, blah, blah... I tuned her out fairly early into the lecture; I was too busy puzzling over Roseanne's absence. The prefects dispersed in twos and threes when Rose dismissed them. Albus and I lagged behind, hoping to catch a private word with her.

"Oh what do you two want?" She demanded when she had finished tidying up and turned to find us waiting for her.

"You know what we want." I said.

"Yeah, come on Rosey, spill it."

She rolled her eyes but I detected the faint trace of a smile playing on her lips.

"Alright. No point trying to keep it from you two I suppose. Mind you, I don't know much about it." She added the last part as Al and I gathered around for story time.

"McGonagall told me that Roseanne's family received a threat from that Half-Blood Prince bloke so they went into hiding. That's all I know alright?" My stomach sank. The gossip she had shared hadn't been what I'd expected. I'd thought it would be an amusing tale involving Roseanne commandeering a flying car and driving it into the Whomping Willow, which, legend said, Harry Potter had done in his school days. Instead it was something real, something dangerous. Worse, it was something that also affected me.

"Wait, hold on. Her last name is Pine. Her family aren't dark wizards." I said hedgingly.

"Don't you know her story, Vera? Her mother is Adelaide Pine, maiden-name, Adelaide Macnair Daughter to Walden Macnair."

"But, if they were related to the Macnairs, I'd know them, wouldn't I?"

"No, you wouldn't. Adelaide's family disowned her when Roseanne was sorted into Hufflepuff." Well that certainly sounded like my parent's crowd. It was only the Malfoy money and my grandfather's influence that stopped my parents from being ostracised after I was sorted into Gryffindor. Finding out Roseanne's connection to the dark arts only served to heighten my sense of anxiety. They were moving in, the walls were closing in around me as the Half-Blood Prince and his followers rounded up the few wizards and witches left in the world with a connection to Voldemort. It was only a matter of time before they came for my family. No wonder my parents had run. But why on Earth did they not take Scorpius and me with them?

"Vera, I know what you're thinking and you can stop right now." Said Al.

"You don't know what I'm thinking." I replied evasively.

"Yes I do. You're wondering why your parents didn't take you with them on the run. And you're arriving at the conclusion that they don't love you. But that's not true and you know it."

"Okay we've obviously been spending way too much time together." I said, instead of confirming the truthfulness of his words. There was a moment of silence.

"May I advance a theory?" Rose asked timidly. I raised an eyebrow at her, which she took as a signal to continue. "Well Vera, Hogwarts is famous for being one of the largest safe havens in Britain. It's unplottable, which means it's impossible to locate on a map. It's also surrounded by more than towering walls. There are all sorts of protective enchantments covering every inch of the grounds. Plus, there's a staff of highly trained wizards, including Professor McGonagall. People say she's one of the greatest witches of the century. Not to mention the fact that there will be aurors stationed at school this term. My goodness Vera, being inside Hogwarts is probably the safest place you'll ever be. But your parents can't exactly hang around your school can they? So they had to go on the run, knowing that you and Scorpius would be here and be safe."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." I agreed finally.

Rose grinned in relief. "Good. Now I have to go find James before Levine corners him again. Poor bloke. If only he'd find a steady girl." She looked at me pointedly. I rolled my eyes and she strolled out of the prefects' carriage.

"I think I may vomit." Said Albus.

"Oh shut up you. Now let's get back to the compartment. You owe me a game of exploding snap." The one game of exploding snap turned into several, which turned into a championship in which all five of us competed. The championship took us all the way into Hogsmeade station where Alex emerged the winner just as the driver came on the altovoz to announce our arrival. I pulled my trunk onto the platform after Janie and was casting around for a carriage when a man's voice rang out from behind me.

"Ms. Malfoy?" I jumped and whirled around to face a hulking figure.

"M-Minister. I-er- hi." Both my voice and my brain failed me as I took in the tall, impressive man before me.

"We met at the Potter's Christmas party." Kingsley Shacklebolt held out his hand.

"Yes we did." I replied, shaking his proffered hand.

"Any who," He continued, apparently noticing my inability to speak.

"I have some business to discuss with Minerva and Harry asked me if I'd stop by the station and escort you and your friends up to the castle."

"Oh, I-er-cool." I said.

"So lets find a carriage shall we? Oh, and Albus," he turned to Al, "why don't you join us?"

Mr. Shacklebolt strode off along the platform. After glancing confusedly at Alex, Mark, and Janie, Albus and I hurried after him. People stared unashamedly at the three of us as we made our way toward carriages. Mr. Shacklebolt paused by the front of the carriage and began to move his hand up and down at an angle, as though he was petting something invisible. I briefly thought the Minister had lost his mind before a memory sparked in the back of my mind.

_"Thestrals, they're dead smart. They're right beautiful too. If you can't see 'em though, be glad, 'cause it means you're one of the lucky ones. Means you've never had to watch someone die." _Hagrid had taught us about thestrals in fifth year. He had explained their various strengths and weaknesses and told us the uses they were put to at Hogwarts, which unfortunately weren't many. One of them, however, was pulling the carriages at the start of every term. I suppose it was silly of me to be surprised that the Minister had seen death. He had been an auror during the Second Great War after all.

Al and I clambered into the carriage after observing this strange spectacle and the minister climbed in shortly after.

"So how was your break?" The minister asked as he settled his robes around himself and the carriage began to move.

"Lovely. Thank you." I replied automatically.

"Good, good. Now Ms. Malfoy, as you may have guessed my visit to Hogwarts isn't just a social visit." I nodded. "We are imposing strict new security standards on the castle for student safety, but the reason I wanted to speak to you specifically is because...well you're in more danger than most of your peers. Even more than the other children whose parents dabbled in the dark arts."

My heart sped up. "Why?"

"Because you've been named as the next victim." My previously racing heart came to a complete stop.

"I...what?"

"Now, Ms. Malfoy," The minister said quickly, obviously reading the panic in my eyes, "There is no need for concern. You're being protected by the _entire_ auror office in one way or another."

"But-but how do you know they're after me?" The minister's face turned suddenly grim. From within his robes he drew a photograph and gave it to me. It depicted a wall covered with peeling cerulean wallpaper. Across it was a message written unmistakably in blood. I squinted my eyes to make out the poem written there,

_May the flowers ever bloom,_

_And may the sun ever shine, _

_Let the grass overgrow, _

_Forever and all time._

_On board the new regime, _

_Ye meek, ye old will sing _

_Sound out my friends _

_It's just beginning. _

I heard Al's sharp intake of breath as he read over my shoulder. I stared up at the minister with blank eyes. Fear. Overwhelming unadulterated terror was rushing through me. My hands turned white as the gripped the photograph harder.

"I wanted to show this to you before the prophet got a hold of it." His brow was furrowed in concern.

"How do you know it's her?" Al cut in.

"Beg your pardon?"

"How do you know they're after her and not her brother or parents?" Al seemed nearly as frightened as I was.

"Oh yes. Well a copy of 'And Then There Were None...' was recovered at the scene. It's a famous play written by this brilliant muggle woman Agatha Christie. The female protagonist is named Vera. It would be a coincidence if we thought for a second that any Macnair would allow anything distinctly muggle into his or her household."

I nodded absently. The concern in the minister's eyes deepened. "Now, Ms. Malfoy, I don't tell you any of this to frighten you but rather to put you on your guard. There are some precautions I will need you to adhere to. They may seem bothersome but I assure they are necessary." I nodded, inviting him to continue. "First, if you are going to leave the castle, you will need to have an adult with you at all times such as a teacher, an auror, etc. Also, I'm very sorry Ms. Malfoy, but you won't be able to visit Hogsmeade until this threat against your life has been pacified. Finally, from what I understand, you're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Yes..." I said, dreading where this was going.

"Well I think that, just until we apprehend the Prince, it would be best if you no longer played. It's too exposed you see."

"No." Albus replied before I could. "You can't do that. We need Vera. She one of the best chasers we've had in years."

"Albus, there are more important things in this world than school Quidditch cups-"

"But you can't take away her whole life. If you shut her up in the castle for weeks on end she'll go mad!"

"Albus, I understand-"

"What if we get a teacher to sit in on our practices? Madam Hooch or Professor Velveteen."

The minister stopped to think. "Well, I suppose that would be alright. But I want a written statement from the teacher once he or she consents."

"Of course, sir." I said gratefully.

"Good. Finally, if you receive any more correspondence from your parents, we would appreciate very much if you would share it with us. It would be best if we tracked them down before the Prince did. We can offer them any and every form of protection."

I nodded in reply, now focusing on slowing my emotional whirlwind into a mild tornado.

* * *

I was still in a daze when Al and I made our way into the entrance hall several minutes later. I was thinking very deeply. Something I did a lot these days. About my family and the Potters and my other few but dear loved ones. About my own mortality and what it meant. I was afraid to die, I didn't mind admitting it. I knew that being a Gryffindor meant I was supposed to be brave, to be able to stare death in the face without blinking. But I couldn't. I was also thinking about bravery and what it meant. Was bravery the absence of fear, or the ability to face ones own nightmares? I was so ensconced in the recesses of my own mind that I was thoroughly startled when I was suddenly lifted off of my feet and spun around in the air. I screamed and began kicking at my attacker when someone's lips were at my ear whispering a soothing shushing noise. I went limp immediately. My attacker set me back on the ground and turned me to face him. Don's brows were furrowed in concern as he took in my expression.

"Relax, it's just me."

I took a deep, steadying breath."Of course it is. You just startled me, that's all."

Don's grin returned instantly and he bent down to peck my lips. My rigid posture returned. What did he think he was doing?

Before I could articulate a response he slung an arm around my shoulders and began leading me toward the Great Hall. I cast a helpless glance at Albus but he simply shrugged and grimaced.

"So how was the rest of your break?" Don asked, apparently not noticing my extreme discomfort at our close proximity.

"Er...good. Not much to report."

"Yeah I had a pretty peaceful few weeks at home as well."

I dug my heels into the ground when I noticed he was guiding me over towards his friends. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I promised my friends I'd sit with them. We have to catch up."

"We have to catch up as well though." He reminded me.

"And we definitely will." I promised. "But I did say I would so..."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you later."

I nodded and all but sprinted down the table to drop into the seat next to Alex. "Thank Merlin that's over. Those were the most awkward two minutes of my life."

"Trouble in paradise I gather?" Asked Mark, barely concealing his grin. I glanced at Albus, Janie, and Alex, only now realising that Mark was the only one not briefed on my less than honourable actions over the break.

"That's a bit of an understatement." Al replied. Mark now looked quite intrigued.

"What happ-"

"It's a long story. Tell you later." I said quickly. Mark raised an eyebrow at me but shrugged, apparently satisfied.

Saying I was a nervous wreck during the feast would have been an erroneous understatement. I couldn't focus on Professor McGonagall's opening remarks. My stomach was lurching and my eyes were flitting around anxiously as though looking for escape routes. I finally hopped up near the end of the feast with the excuse of using the bathroom ready on my lips. I ended up making camp in there, waiting for the sounds of the rest of the school heading off to bed to die down and trying to ignore Moaning Myrtle, who had kindly popped into visit me. After I was positive the corridors were empty, I slipped out of the bathroom and crept down a small corridor that I knew would take me to a secret passage leading up to the seventh floor.

I was close to the passage and starting to believe I was home free when a hulking figure suddenly loomed out of the darkness. I jumped and reached for my wand but a strong hand stopped my arm halfway toward my pocket.

"Would you relax? It's just me."

"Goddammit James!" I exclaimed, catching my breath. "Why are you always lurking about?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. It's kind of my thing." I rolled my eyes and continued walking. He hurried to catch up with me and laced his fingers through mine.

"So how'd it go?" He asked casually.

"How'd what go?" I asked, still slightly miffed at his attempt to surprise me.

"I saw you talking to Don before dinner. He looked kinda upset afterward..."

"Oh yeah...that..." I recalled.

"So...?"

I cast my gaze toward the floor. "It - er- didn't come up."

I heard him take a deep breath. "Vera, do you actually want this?"

"Want what?" I asked, off-handedly. James pulled me to a stop and turned me to face him. He held our intertwined hands up to my eye-line and murmured,

"This, you and me." He pressed his lips to the back of my hand.

"Of course I do." I replied, suddenly mesmerised by his intense stare.

"Then why is it that I'm starting to feel like the other woman?"

"I beg your pardon?" I demanded as the spell broke.

"Oh you know. There's always that guy who cheats on his wife and promises his mistress that one day he will leave his wife but he never does and one day she realises that it was only ever about the sex."

I started to giggle. "James, I swear to you, you're not my mistress. I just- I just feel so guilty. I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have."

James groaned exasperatedly, "And what if he ever finds out that you're only staying with him out of guilt? Won't that make him feel even worse? And what if it comes to his attention that this thing between you and me never ended? How do you think he'll feel then?"

I sighed. "I know, I know. You're absolutely right. It's just...well I'm just a coward."

His jaw tightened. "You know what? Yeah you are. And I like you Vera. A lot. But I need to look out for myself as well, and I refuse to be 'the other one' any longer. Because right now, Don isn't the only victim. You're hurting me too by continuing to do this." He pulled his hand sharply from mine. "Call me when you're ready to be with one guy. If you ever are."

James stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode away down the corridor into the shadows.

Shit. I really sucked at this relationship stuff. I sighed, trying to force down the tight knot of anxiety rising from my core up through my throat. I would put this right. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day. I just had to grit my teeth and do it. Because no matter what James may believe now, I knew, with every particle of my being, that he was absolutely worth it.

I stayed up late that night, planning the things I would say to Don, the things I would do to somehow lessen the blow. As a result, I didn't slip off to sleep until well into the early hours of the morning. Indeed, the black sky was already turning grey by the time my heavy lids finally closed shut over my eyes. I awoke later with a new resolve. I was going to do it. Unfortunately, I didn't wake of my own accord.

"Oh my God! Vera, you're still asleep? Classes start in ten minutes!"

Janie's shrill, anxious voice wasn't my ideal wake up call, but it knocked me up and out of bed in seconds. I was so distracted as I dressed hurriedly that I didn't even realise my shirt was on backwards until Janie caught me by the collar of it and forced me to look in the mirror.

I didn't have time for breakfast so instead followed an illogically irate Janie to first period Charms. I was thoroughly distracted throughout my first two classes. I was busy running over again and again the things I had rehearsed last night in my mind. Perhaps if I'd been paying closer attention, I would have noticed that almost all of the girls in my year were pointing at me and whispering amongst themselves. I ducked into the bathroom when the lunch bell rang and examined my reflection in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my untamed blonde curls and rubbed at the bruises under my eyes. For only having ten minutes to get ready that morning, I didn't look nearly as bad as I thought. Heartened, I strolled out of the bathroom and down to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Vera!" Called a familiar voice. "Vera! Wait up!" I turned to find Janie pushing her way towards me through the crowd fighting to get into the Great Hall. When she reached me, she shoved a rolled up magazine into my hand. I unfurled it curiously and looked at the cover. _Witch Weekly_. Lovely.

"What do I need with this rubbish?" I asked irritably.

"Page eighteen." Janie said impatiently as someone pushed roughly past her. I did as I was told. When I arrived at the correct page I gasped. A bold black headline declared, 'A Siren's Tale' by (who else?) Clive Tyler. Two images jumped out at me. On the left was a photograph of James and I sitting atop the roof of the Burrow. Our fingers were intertwined and we were staring intently into each other's eyes. On the right was a picture of Albus and I sitting in that muggle diner we had visited in Ottery St. Catchpole. We were leaning toward each other across the table, apparently in deep conversation and my hand was over his. My eyes flew to the article.

_When Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord in 1997, the entire wizarding community wondered allowed, "What next?" What would famous Harry Potter do with the rest of his Dark-Lord-Free life? Several years later, he showed the answer: marriage. And a few years after that: children. Two boys, James and Albus Potter. Two bright, talented, and upstanding young men with nothing but bright futures ahead of them. But could something stand in their way? Or more accurately, someone?_

_ That someone came in the form of one Vera Malfoy, daughter to Draco Malfoy and granddaughter to Lucius Malfoy, both confirmed death eaters. Ms. Malfoy, a pretty and ambitious young woman, has managed to steal the hearts of these two unfortunate young men, and appears to have no intention of giving them back. _

_ "James and Vera have very...passionate relationship." Says self-proclaimed best friend of Ms. Malfoy, Jamie Peterson. "Everyone thinks that he's secretly in love with her." When asked about Ms. Malfoy's relationship with the other Potter boy, Ms. Peterson commented,_

_ "Al and Vera have been close since the moment they met. Everyone also thinks there's something going on between them as well."_

_ But is it entirely Ms. Malfoy's natural charms that have endeared so many admirers to her? As you may have guessed by now, Ms. Malfoy is the granddaughter to Lucius Malfoy, a man made famous by his unwavering support of the Dark Lord during the Second Great War and his unusual affinity for the Imperious Curse (declared illegal by the 1826 Wizengamot Convention). In this case, one begins to wonder whether or not the apple falls far from the tree. _

_ One also begins to wonder if the Potter boys' shared affection for Ms. Malfoy causes friction among the brothers. Indeed, sources inside Hogwarts confirm that the two can frequently be overheard arguing about the young lady. Can Ms. Malfoy find it in herself to drive apart a family as wholesome as the Potters? Admirers can only hope that Albus and James come to their senses before it is too late._

My mouth was entirely open by the time I finished reading. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to laugh or rage around screaming and hexing things. On the one hand, the person described in the article was so unlike me that anyone who knew me would simply scoff. On the other hand, not many people knew me. I was a fairly introverted person and I supposed that, to the untrained eye, these statements could appear true. Plus, the article was published in a widely distributed magazine and being a Malfoy, I didn't have a very good reputation to begin with.

"So what do you think?" Asked Janie over the noise of the crowd, biting her lip nervously. I knew she was afraid I was angry with her. And I was. But I had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"Vera," It wasn't Janie. This time it was someone behind me. I turned to find Donovan there. This day was just getting better and better. "I need to talk to you." He grunted. I nodded wordlessly and he took my wrist and led me out of the crowd. I glanced back at Janie, who looked even more guilty and nervous than she had just a moment before.

Don pulled me along, seemingly looking for some place private where we could talk. At last he decided on the dungeons and led me down into the dark, torchlit corridor. He released my wrist and turned to face me, taking a deep breath. From the picket of his robes he pulled a copy of _Witch Weekly._

"Interesting choice of reading material." I teased. He didn't even crack a smile.

"You lied to me." He stated, tossing the magazine at my feet.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, staring at him confusedly.

"You told me you and Albus were just friends."

After I registered what he had said, I burst out laughing. His brow furrowed in anger.

"We _are_ just friends." I managed to get out through my giggles.

"Not according to that." He pointed to the magazine.

"That," I pointed as well, "is lying. Albus and I have never been more than friends and we never will be."

He relaxed visibly. "Thank Merlin." He reached out and grasped my hand. "And the rest of it is rubbish too?" He said this as though it was a rhetorical question, but the guilt that flooded into my face turned it into a legitimate query. "Isn't it?" He asked.

"I…" What could I say?

"What of it is true?" He demanded, releasing my hand as though it had burned him. When I didn't answer he naturally jumped to a conclusion. "The James part?" A horribly correct conclusion.

"I…" I tried again. Should I lie? Somehow the thought of being dishonest with him again made me sick to my stomach. "I…" Should I tell him the truth? That would hurt him. A lot. But was I hurting him more by continuing to lie to him? "I…yes." I finally choked out. Apparently I had decided on being honest, even though I had never made the conscious decision to be.

A series of expressions flitted across Don's face as he registered my words. "Yes?"

"Yes." I confirmed. His hands furled into fists.

"What part? About him fancying you?"

"Yes." I repeated.

"But you don't feel the same way?" His knuckles turned white when I didn't answer. He sighed and looked down at his feet. "Vera, please just tell me the truth." His voice was so vulnerable and broken that I couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said.

He sighed again. "Me too. I really wanted it to work out between us."

"So did I." The fact that he wasn't yelling and screaming made me feel even worse. His cold disappointment was more than I could stand. He looked up into my eyes.

"I honestly did love you."

"I don't know how." I replied. He chuckled sadly.

"I think it would be best if we didn't talk for a while."

"If that's what you think is best." My voice was a whisper now.

"Yeah. It's best." He stared into my eyes one more time before saying, "Well, good-bye then, Vera."

All I could do was nod. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to my cheek before shoving his hands into his pockets and striding away. When he was gone, I dropped my face into my hands and slid to the floor. _I'm an awful person. _I decided as my chest compressed painfully. My eyes welled with tears…no. I wasn't allowed to be sad right now. I had hurt Don. He had done nothing to me. No yelling, no harsh words, no angry glances. I didn't deserve to be sad.

I heard footsteps coming down the corridor but I didn't look up. A second later, someone sat down beside me.

"Hey." Came James' familiar voice.

"Hey." I replied, not looking at him.

"I…er…saw Don leaving. He looked pretty beaten up. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." I had to be.

"Did something happen?" He was trying and failing to keep a hopeful tone out of his voice.

"We broke up."

"Ah, I see." He said. Then after a beat, "What, er, brought it on?"

I turned to page eighteen in the magazine and wordlessly passed it to him. He took it and quickly scanned the article. To my surprise, he soon burst into laughter.

"Well Vera," His tone was light and teasing, "Have you imperiused me into liking you recently?" I rolled my eyes at his mirth. "Also, should I be on my toes about you trying to tear my family apart with your seductie talents?"

"Oh shut up." I reprimanded, smacking his arm lightly, "It's not funny."

"I know. I'm sorry. It just doesn't sound like you at all. No one who has ever met you will believe this."

"You'd be surprised what some people will believe." I muttered darkly. James examined my face.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" He asked calmly.

"Wouldn't it bother you?" I said earnestly.

"I don't know. Reporters have written so much rubbish about me over the years that it doesn't even phase me anymore."

"Really?"

"Of course. Want to see some?"

"Sure." I replied, suddenly intrigued.

"Follow me." He took my hand and pulled me to my feet then led me off toward Gryffindor tower. Upon arriving at the sparsely populated common room, he glanced around and proceeded to pull me up the stairs to the boys dormitory. I glanced around when we arrived. The room was set up exactly as the girls dormitory was, except it was messier and smelled slightly less favourable.

James bent down beside the second bed from the left and pulled his trunk out from beneath it. He dug around the contents for a few moments before emerging with a small wooden box. He plopped down on his bed and motioned for me to join him. He opened the box and began passing me the scraps of paper from within.

"I've only saved the best ones, mind you. There have been plenty over the years."

I scanned the headlines of the articles. Several jumped out at me, such as: _James Potter: The Lost Prince of Russia? _and _The Pride of the Potter Family, Gay? _and _James Potter's Alter Ego: Magnus Bowen _and best of all _James Potter: Heartbreaker, Womaniser...Vampire?_

I laughed as I began reading the articles. They seemed like the kinds of stories one would generally find buried within the pages of _The Quibbler_, but had actually been printed in such publications as _Witch Weekly_ and _The Daily Prophet_.

"Shouldn't you add this one to your collection?" I asked, referring to the _Witch Weekly _article still clutched in my hand.

"Nah. I don't think me having feelings for you is very far fetched. Maybe it would fit better in Al's box. It would, wouldn't it?" He finished pointedly.

"Of course." I replied forcefully. He chuckled and replaced the wooden box in his trunk before laying back on his bed. I laid back beside him and stared up at the canopy of his bed.

"So what are you planning on doing now that you're back on the market?" James asked lightly.

"I don't know. I don't think I am back on the market."

"What do you mean?" Genuine concern crept into his voice.

"Well," I dragged the word out dramatically, "I just got out of this relationship but there's this other guy I like. I'm just not sure how long he'll be unspoken for."

James chuckled and slid his fingers into mine. Just as I began to wonder if something more was going to happen, the door opened and in came Fred Weasley. He stopped at the sight of us and muttered,

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"It's okay. You're not interrupting anything." Said James, sitting up and ruffling his hair.

"Seriously?" Fred burst out. "You have a girl in your bed in an empty dormitory and I'm not interrupting anything?" He bent down beside the next bed and started rummaging through his trunk. "I'm not sure I know who you are anymore, mate." He at last emerged with a book and began heading toward the door.

"Fred wait -"

"Save it James. There's no way I can forgive you right now." With that, he mock-stormed from the room.

James and I chuckled as the door slammed shut. He turned to me.

"Perhaps we should snog a bit. Just to make him feel better, you know."

I laughed. "Does this play usually work on girls?"

"Surprisingly yes." James replied.

I laughed again and he joined in. The end of lunch bell at last interrupted our mirth, and I kissed him lightly on the lips before rushing off to third hour.

* * *

The rest of the day and the next morning were filled with unexpected bliss. I was still upset about what had happened with Don, but I was so relieved to at last be wholly and completely with James that it couldn't keep me down for long. I wouldn't find out until lunch the next day just how wrong I was.

I was on my way to the Great Hall after second hour when a familiar voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Vera!" Someone called. I turned to see Al sprinting down the corridor toward me.

"Vera! Wait up." I stopped to wait for him. He came to a halt in front of me and bent over with his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I need your help." He panted.

"With what?" I asked, starting to grow slightly concerned.

"Hold on, this way." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an empty classroom nearby.

"Alright. What is it?" I asked once he'd closed the door.

"I need to ask you a favor. A big one."

"Okay. Go on..."

"I need you to agree first."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's not happening." I informed him.

"Please! If you do this I will never ask you for anything ever again."

"I doubt that."

"Please Vera! Please. I'll make it worth your while."

I looked into his pleading green eyes and sighed. "Alright fine. What is it?"

I was much too easily swayed and I knew it.

"Thank you sooo much. Alright, now I need you to be open minded about this."

"What is it? Just tell me."

"Okay. I need you to go on a date with Mark."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"He did me a big favour. And his only condition was that I get you to go out with him. Just once."

"You mean you wagered me?" I demanded.

"Yes but it was really important."

"What could possibly be so important that you had to trade your best friend?" "I can't tell you."

I bristled, "You can't TELL me?"

Albus shrank back. "I'm sorry but I can't. Please just do this for me." I glared at him furiously. He took my hand and pressed it against his chest. I felt his heart beating beneath my palm.

"Please Vera, please do this for me. It's really important."

I signed. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Meet him in the entrance hall at eight o' clock tomorrow night. That's all he told me."

"Alright. Fine. But if I do this will you please stop griping on about you're brother and me?"

"Yes yes of course. Thank you so much." He hugged me tightly and strode from the room.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review the last chapter: Potterfanatic7 , BlackRose3165 , Forever-Siriusly-Sirius **

**PLEASE Review :)**


	15. Break Downs and Break Ups (Part 2)

As soon as the door closed behind Albus, I sighed and collapsed into the nearest desk. I dropped my head into my palms and began to ponder the depths to which I would go to in order to help a friend. Apparently they were pretty low. I was mentally kicking myself for agreeing to this whole fiasco when the sound of the door opening broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see James standing in the doorway. He was holding his wand and tucking what looked like an extremely old piece of parchment into the pocket of his robes.

"Good afternoon." He said cordially.

"Not really, actually." I replied. Then struck with a curious thought I said, "Hey, how is it you always know exactly where to find me?"

"Just chalk it up to good timing." He said shiftily. "Anyway," He continued, sitting down in the desk beside me, "I realised that neither of us have prefect duty tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to take advantage of our free time and go exploring."

"Huh?" I asked, uncomprehending.

"Our date." He reminded me. "I promised you all of the wonders of Hogwarts didn't I?"

"Oh right. Of course. But I can't tonight. I'm busy."

James' eyebrows furrowed. "Doing what?"

I averted my gaze and muttered, "Going on a date..."

"A date? With who?"

"Mark..." I muttered even more quietly.

To my surprise, he began to laugh. "No seriously. With whom?"

"I wasn't kidding." I replied irritably. The grin slid off his face.

"What happened to 'Mark's cool but he's just a friend and that's all he'll ever be'?"

"He _is_ just a friend." I said defensively.

"Really? Because the whole going on a date with him thing suggests otherwise." James crossed his arms and turned the full power of his eyes on me.

"I didn't make the date. I'm doing a favour for Albus."

His responding scoff fanned the flames of my already burning temper.

"Oh just shut up. You know I'd rather be with you tonight ten times over so stop acting like such a child."

He looked slightly stunned by my obvious tempre, but rallied almost instantly. "You know Vera, I can't help but notice how many of my peers I seem to be fighting for your attentions."

I bristled. "What are you trying to say, James?"

He shook his head, now looking simply defeated. "Look, I don't want to argue with you, Vera. I guess I'm trying to say...just call me when you're ready to _just_ be with me."

He rose to his feet.

"James - " I started, feeling the tempre drain out of me only to be replaced by the dread of his departure. He didn't turn to acknowledge me, but simply walked out of the empty classroom, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him.

It continued to amaze me how easily I managed to screw up perfectly good relationships on almost a daily basis.

I didn't return to lunch after that but simply sulked up to my dormitory and took advantage of its emptiness by getting ahead on homework. This attempt proved unsuccessful however, because I had an incredibly difficult time focusing on Golpalott's Third Law when my social life was in shambles.

I returned to class at the bell and drifted through my last two subjects. I'd made up my mind to talk to Albus and tell him I couldn't help him, then go and jump into James' arms and apologise endlessly until he forgave me. That plan was quickly scrapped however after fourth period, when I was heading back to the common room to find Albus.

"Vera, I need to talk to you."

I winced when I heard Don's voice. I knew what was coming. I turned slowly to face him. His jaw was taught and his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. I didn't trust my voice so I simply nodded and followed him into an abandoned alcove.

"It's not true." Don said once he had glanced around to ensure we were alone.

"What-What isn't?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Mark. Everyone in school is talking about you two."

Dear god news travelled fast around here. I'd just found out about it myself a few hours ago.

"It's not what it seems..." I started.

"Don't give me that rubbish, Vera. We broke up because you had feelings for someone else. Now you've made a date barely twenty-four hours later and it's not even with that someone else. What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't-" I tried again.

"Don't try to deny it." He cut me off. I could see him working himself into an uncharacteristic rage now. It almost frightened me. "People always told me that Malfoy was more than just your name, it was who you were as a person too. But I always defended you. Because I knew you. Or at least I thought I did. But I've come to realise that you don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't care who you crush as long as you get what you want. You're more of a Slytherin that Salazar himself. And you know what? I honestly feel bad for Mark and James and whoever is stupid enough to fall in love with you in the future. Because one day they will realise all this too and come to see you as nothing more than a huge mistake, just as I have."

His face was red by the time he finished. He stood there, staring and breathing heavily for a moment before he spun on his heel and stormed away.

I felt as though he had punched me in the stomach. My knees were weak as I collapsed back against the stone wall and slid to the floor. I quickly went about numbing my insides so as not to go mad from the torrential flood of emotions that was threatening to overwhelm me. I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I finally picked myself up off the floor and made my way slowly back to Gryffindor tower, where I proceeded directly up to bed. When I reached my four-poster, I collapsed into it and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next thing I was aware of was a soft, feminine voice whispering my name.

"Vera, wake up." I opened my eyes and found Janie sitting across from me on her bed, fully dressed and holding a plate of buttered toast. I sat up and she offered me the plate, which I dug into gratefully, only now realising how hungry I was.

"What time is it?" I asked during a pause between bites.

"Around one. You've been asleep for nearly sixteen hours."

I nodded and continued eating. Janie looked as though she had something else to say but I didn't press her, as I currently found my food ten times more fascinating.

"So what exactly happened last night?" She asked after a while.

I sighed and set aside the now empty plate. "Why?"

"Well, armed with the knowledge that you recently had some kind of interaction with the two best-looking guys in school and noticing how sulky they both were last night, I figured you must have had something to do with it."

Janie didn't miss the guilty expression I conjured after hearing her words. After several promptings from her I finally gave in and revealed the story. Her mouth was completely open by the time I finished. Taking advantage of her temporary silence I continued,

"...and now I don't know what to do and I feel just awful now."

To my surprise she rolled her eyes and said, "Oh shut up Vera."

"I beg your pardon?" I demanded.

"You keep complaining about your relationship problems but do you have any idea how much every girl in this school would kill to be you right now?"

"I - "

"I mean, you have three gorgeous guys following you around like puppies day after day and you still find time to complain about them."

She crossed her arms and adopted a huffy expression.

"I-I'm sorry, Janie. I didn't realise you felt so strongly about it."

"Well I do." She answered irritably. There was a beat of silence then she said, "Well? Aren't you going to ask me for advice?"

I chuckled and she couldn't help but smile. "Alright, let's hear it then."

Janie started off as though she was reading a prepared speech. "First, I think you should go out with Mark tonight. If not to give him a chance then at least to keep your promise to Al. After that, you should go find James and snog his face off. Finally, give Don a few days to calm down then go apologise. Except, don't mention that you snogged James' face off, alright?"

I laughed again. "Sounds like an excellent plan to me. Shall we put it into action?"

She giggled. "We shall! But first we need to do homework. I'm way behind already."

* * *

I spent the day hauled up in a back corner of the library with Janie, trying to focus on homework but actually thinking longingly for tomorrow when all this would be over and I could turn all my attention to James.

At eight o' clock that evening, I descended the marble staircase, purposely underdressed and wearing minimal make-up. I felt nauseous, as though the butterflies in my stomach were actually playing Russian Roulette instead of flapping around harmlessly. I didn't want to do this. I _really_ didn't want to do this. Not just because everyone at the school now officially thought I was a harlott but also because, well, I WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH MARK! Of all the things I had tried over the last few years, all the excuses I had dreamed up, he had finally cornered me. And instead of admitting defeat, I now felt as though I was heading toward my death. I wanted to go find James and fling myself into his arms, but he was furious with me. I, on the other hand, was furious with Albus.

I finally reached the last step of the marble staircase, realising I wished the walk had been ten times longer, and found Mark waiting there for me, wearing a dark T-shirt and actually looking quite dashing.

His dirty blonde hair was arranged in casual but perfect spikes and his hazel eyes shone with anticipation. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans and closed the distance between us. Mark hugged me hello and said,

"You look lovely."

_Damn it. _I'd been trying not to deserve that compliment.

"Thanks. So, er, what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we could grab some coffee and dessert in the kitchens. Then take a stroll around North Tower. There are some excellent constellations out tonight that I'd like to show you."

"Er, alright." We descended into the basement, walking casually. I was relieved when he didn't try to hold my hand. We arrived in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit and Mark reached forward to tickle the pear, as though he had done it a hundred times.

The portrait swung forward to allow us entrance and a scene was revealed. House elves roamed busily around the low-roofed kitchen, shouting squeakily at each other and already working on what appeared to be the next morning's breakfast.

"Hello sir and miss." Said an unnaturally petite house elf to our right. It was sometimes hard to tell with house-elves, but I'd hazard a guess to say this one was female. "I is preparing the table you asked for, sir."

"Thank you, Holly. And my mum made these for you for Christmas." From within his pocket, Mark pulled a small pair of red and gold knitted socks and knelt to hand them to the small elf.

The small creature's eyes lit up. "You's is too kind sir." She pulled the socks onto her feet and skipped off into the depths of the kitchen. Mark followed her and motioned for me to join him. Holly weaved through aisles of pots and pans, scores of elves, and seas of haphazard dishes until arriving in what seemed to be the farthest corner from the door. She pulled back a plain white sheet to reveal a table set for two with a small candle in the centre.

"Thanks so much, Holly." Mark said. The little elf nodded and disappeared back into the crowd of her fellows. Mark inclined his head for me to sit down and I did so, relieved that he hadn't offered to pull the chair out for me. I hated when boys did that. He took a seat opposite me and said,

"Holly should be back in a moment with some butterbeer." He leaned back in his chair looking extremely relaxed, far more relaxed than I was, anyway.

"Er, Mark..." I said hesitantly.

"Yep?" He asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way but...I saw that you gave Holly a pair of socks...are you allowed to do that?"

To my surprise, he began to laugh. "You're such a pureblood." He managed to get out through his guffaws. I frowned at him,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He said, gaining control of himself. "It's just that Hogwarts has eliminated the owning of house-elves. All the elves here are freed. Some of them even accept wages and vacations."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued. "How did they get them to do that?"

"It wasn't easy. Serving humans is so deeply ingrained in their psyches that it was almost impossible to break them out of it. But Albus' aunt, Hermione, remember? She campaigned for it for years and finally got them to agree to be free."

"Wow." I replied, making a mental note to take a closer look at that book Aunt Hermione had sent me for Christmas. "What else do you know about house-elves?"

As it turned out, quite a bit. In fact, Mark knew a lot about wizarding history that I could not recall Professor Binns ever even mentioning. I listened, enraptured by his tales of bloody goblin battles, fierce debates over cruelty to magical creatures, and much more. It had been so long since I'd had a proper conversation with Mark, that I'd forgotten how interesting he was to speak with, and had missed out on how much he had grown up over the last few years.

We'd finished eating by the time I looked at my watch again. I gave out a small yelp as I took in what the two clock hands showed me.

"Since when is it 11 o' clock?" I demanded of my watch. Mark chuckled. He had always enjoyed my frequent conversations with inanimate objects.

"I suppose we should skip the star-gazing and get back to the dormitory." Then he leaned forward, his face suddenly adopting a vulnerable expression. "Any chance you'd want to do this again sometime?"

"I would." I answered honestly. He looked taken aback.

"Really?"

"Yes, but... just as friends." His expression fell. Feeling guilty, I reached across the table and rested my hand on top of his. He looked up in surprise. "Listen, I had a really great time tonight. And maybe in another time, in another life, I could have really fallen for you..."

"But...?"

"But I've already met someone else. And this someone else is really special. And as amazing as you are, Mark, I have to give this **guy** a shot, because...because I've never felt this way about anyone before."

He took a deep breath. "It's alright. I think I understand. At least you finally gave me a chance."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm glad I did."

"But hey," He continued, looking suddenly hopeful. "If it doesn't work out between you and this other guy, be sure to send me an owl."

I grinned at him, "Of course."

* * *

Mark and I said our good-byes as the entrance to the girls dormitory. After hugging him quickly, I made my way slowly up the girls staircase. I was relieved, to be honest. Now that I had the Mark issue out of the way, I could work on fixing my other two relationships. At last I reached the sixth year dormitory and slid quickly inside. All the other girls were asleep, as it was almost midnight. I made my way to my bed and yanked the hair tie out of my hair, letting my golden curls tumble down around my shoulders. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, relieved by its freedom. I was about to pull my shirt over my head and change into my pajamas when a pair of arms closed around me from behind.

Panic rushed suddenly up my body and I prepared to scream, but a hand closed over my mouth before I could make a sound.

"Would you relax?" Said a familiar voice. "It's just me."

The tension slid from my shoulders as I recognised the speaker. Then I stiffened again.

"James? What the hell are you doing?" I was, as you can imagine, ferociously irritated that he had frightened me so much.

"Shh." He crooned in my ear as the volume of my voice began to rise. "I'll tell you in a second. I just need you to be quiet."

I took a deep breath. "Alright, fine. I'm listening."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and rested his chin on top of my head. The warmth of his body was like heaven after the withering cold of the basement. This pleasant moment was interrupted by the sudden realisation of where we were. I swiveled around in James' arms and pressed my hands against his chest.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded. He gave low chuckle.

"All part of the tour Malfoy." He said cryptically.

"But why are you here?"

"Come on Vera, you didn't think something small like you going on a date with another bloke would ruin my plans for tonight did you? I promised you all the wonders of Hogwarts and I intend to keep that promise."

"Let me get this straight, you snuck into my dormitory in the middle of the night and scared me half to death to take me on a _date_?"

"Yep. Sounds about right." He replied off-handedly.

I sighed, trying to decide between kicking him out and going out with him. His warm lips pressing to my forehead made my mind up rather quickly.

"Okay, so where are we going?"

The flash of his teeth in the moonlight filtering through the curtains told me he was smiling widely. He released me and politely held his hand out toward me,

"Welcome, Ms. Malfoy, to your first tour of the wonders of Hogwarts. Prepare to have your life completely changed."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey I'm sorry, I know I broke my promise. But here it is. I know it's ridiculously short but that's mostly because it was originally part of Chapter 14. But I can assure you that you'll have a delightfully long chapter by the end of the week which will show James and Vera's long awaited first date. Once again, I'd like to invite readers to give a shout out about any fluff they'd like to see in the upcoming chapters. I'll be happy to accommodate and I could really use some help because I'm not exactly the fluff expert. Sorry about the angst in this chapter, but PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAYS!**

**Special thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter: TheEvilPinkCupcake, Forever Siriusly Sirius, Sydney-Jo, Griffie7198, rose013. You all are the best!**


End file.
